Total Drama Challenge!
by The Lightning Knight
Summary: After the original campers get "too old", Chris hired them as interns and gets a new twenty-two campers to compete! Episode Seven - The campers go through an obstacle course.
1. Ep 1 Pt One : Meet the Campers

**Summery: **The original twenty-two campers have reached adulthood, and are no longer appealing to the audience. So what does Chris do? He gets a new twenty-two teens! Be prepared for new challenges, new relationships, and new drama! Also, the original campers will be returning as interns!

**I Shall Thank People Like A Concieted Celberty Winning An Oscar:** First off, I'd like to thank The Kobold Necromancer for his inspiration and idea-giving. He's really good at writing TDI, and I'd recommend his stories, Total Drama Comeback and Total Drama Battlegrounds, to anyone who's fourteen or older. And thank you to everyone who submitted their characters, whether they made it in or not. I really think I'll have fun writing them.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Total Drama series. Or any of the other series that I don't own that are mentioned in this fanfiction. So don't sue me, because that would be rather pointless and a waste of time, wouldn't it?

* * *

A familiar dock on a familiar island is shown. Chris Maclean, grinning from ear-to-ear, pops up in front of the camera.

"What's up, viewers? Welcome to the new season of the Total Drama series! I'm your host, Chris Maclean. But you probably already knew that!

"This season will be a lot like the first. Except, now that our old campers are all grown up and not appealing to our fan base anymore, we'll have new contestants to -"

"I'm so exited!" says an interupting female voice behind the camera. "I get to actually film!"

"Beth! You ruined it!_ I_ was gonna reveal you!"

"Oh, sorry Chris." Beth turns the camera around at herself. "Hi, everyone! Me and some of the other campers are back as interns! There's Harold over there." She proceeds to record Harold at his camera beside her. However, Harold does not seem so focused on filming, just practicing his 'skills'. "Now that I'm trying to get into college, I'll need to be in great shape."

"But Harold, being on this show has gotten us a lot of scholarships."

"Yeah, but I always dreamed of succeeding the hard way. I want to struggle through life so once I have a high position, I'll know what everyone's going through." The awkward nerd thinks for a moment. "Hopefully the power won't go to my head."

"Alright, enough you two!" Beth starts recording Chris after he said this, and he looks annoyed. "No one wants to hear your overused personalities anymore. I'm the only one people still like!"

A flash appears, and Chris is now at the edge of the dock. "The rules are pretty much the same. Two teams compete in extreme challenges, the loosing team votes someone off, and they walk this Dock of Shame to catch the Boat of Losers.

"Notice how I said _extreme_ challenges? By that, I mean more extreme than the last few seasons." Chris chuckles to himself, and then continued. "We are not going easy on them this time. Of course, there'll be a reward for the winning team in almost every episode. So that way, they'll try harder.

"The last camper left standing will earn not one, but four million dollars! We actually have the budget now. Our show's that popular.

"So, who will win? Who will loose? Find out in Total… Drama… Challenge!"

* * *

After the opening, Chris is on the dock again, waiting for the contestants. Finally, the first boat drops someone off. He's a tall, muscular Hispanic boy wearing a green vest over a black t-shirt and beige cargo pants. "Hey, Chris. What's going on?"

"Cupid! Our matchmaker! Hope you keep true to your word to pair the hottest couples!"

"Oh, I will. Hey, have you ever seen Chef Hatchet as more than a friend?"

"What?!"

"Oh, never mind. I'm having a pairing-withdrawal. Can't wait until the guys and girls get here." He rubs his hands together as he says this.

"Alright, looks like another camper's coming in."

The boat pulls up, and out of it comes a short, shaggy-haired boy with large glasses carrying a small pet cage and a backpack walks out. He has a red shirt over a white shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey, Derek!" the boy walks past Chris without saying anything. "Well, he's obviously gonna get kicked off early with that kind of attitude."

"Hey, man. What kind of girl do you like?" Cupid says, desperate to match someone up.

Derek shrugs at him, and watches as the next boat pulls up.

"Hey, Charlotte." A girl even shorter than Derek who was tanned in a way where you couldn't tell her race walks out of the boat. "Finally, a girl." Chris adds.

"Hello, Chris. Hello, fellow contestants." She says to the three.

"Hi." Derek and Cupid reply.

"Um, I just want to say, if you're picking team captains, I'd probably be the best choice. I'm a great leader, you know."

"We'll see." Chris said. "But for now, here comes Adam!"

A muscular, blonde-haired guy wearing white and red sports clothes steps out. "Hey, Chris! I can't wait for the challenges!"

"You're gonna regret saying that, dude."

"Eh, I've seen this show. Pain, drama, being hit in the weak-spot… had it all happen in the sports I play."

As Adam takes his place next to the three others, Cupid murmurs, "Hmm… Girls really go for jocks."

"What?" Adam asks.

"Cupid's a matchmaker." Charlotte explains.

"Dude, you're name's Cupid?"

"Actually, that's just my nickname. My real name is –"

They are cut off by a scream of "WOO-HOO!" they all looked over to the tall, brown-haired girl in the yellow t-shirt who had screamed this. "This shall be awesome! Because I am here!" she runs up to the other contestants. "Hey, I'm Audrey! Don't worry about your names, I'll just make those up!" She puts her arm around Derek, making him look uncomfortable. "That okay with you, Shorty?"

"Um…." Derek tries to think of what to say, as another boat pulls up. Out steps a slightly awkward boy with a yellow button-up shirt and black jeans. He carries a Bible in his hand as he gets out.

"This is Jack, everyone."

"Hello, brothers."

"So, like, you're one of those religious people."

"Yes, sir. Well, in a way. I don't just have a religion, I have a relationship with Jesus Christ."

"Did someone say 'relationship'?" Cupid snaps up.

"Alright, just no shoving your beliefs down people's throats. Most of the active fans are liberal, and we don't want them hating our show."

"I can't force someone into following Christ. Only God can convert people. All I can do is share the good news."

"Um, okay…. Our next camper is Barbra."

A short-haired girl wearing a red t-shirt and short blue jeans gets out. She looks disgusted at the site of the campers. "This does not look like an equal number of each gender. It's offensive."

"Relax, Barbra. Not all the campers are here yet. We have some more chicks coming."

"Did you just say chicks?" Barbra yells at Chris. "That is degrading, and on behalf of all the women of the –"

As Barbra continued her rant, Cupid whispers to Adam, "It's gonna be hard to find a match for her." The jock nods.

"You have tortured and degraded us long enough! Now it's our turn to be in power! I-"

"Oh, look." Chris says, happy to get away from the rant, "It's our next contestant!"

An attractive girl wearing a tank top and jeans steps out of the boat. "Yo, Chris! What's up? Name's Terra."

"Yep," Chris sounds annoyed, "Only it was my job to introduce you."

"Oh, sorry man."

"You should be! You just took away my camera time! Anyway, there's our next guy."

A strong, intimidating guy steps out of the boat.

"Hey, Terrence!"

To Chris's surprise, the delinquent grabs him by the collar. "It's Terry or Fox. Not Terrence."

"Okay, well, we already have a Terra, so we'll go with Fox."

"Alright." A small fox runs out behind Fox.

"Cool!" Terra proceeds to pet the animal.

"Get your hands off Kira, tomboy!" Fox screams at the girl petting his pet (wait, what?). Terra looks offended, but shrugs it off.

Chuckling is heard, and everyone turns to see a grinning teen wearing a shirt with a monkey on it, pajama pants and a hat made out of newspaper.

"Yo, Spencer!"

"Are you my new mommy?"

"Uh… no."

"Okay." Spencer stands by the other campers with an oblivious grin on his face. "Hey, I like cows."

"Cows make good meat." Jack awkwardly replies.

"Okay, loosing my camera time!" Chris calls. "Next we have Christina!"

A curvy, blonde-haired girl steps out of her boat. She's wearing a blue tank-top and blue shorts. "Ugh, it's even crappier in real life."

"The camp?" Charlotte asks.

"No, Chris."

"Uncalled for!" Chris tells her. "If you want to last, you have to respect the awesomeness that is Chris!"

"You mean… kiss-up?"

"Yes."

Christina pauses for a moment. "I can live with that."

"Okay, good to know. Our next camper is… Rob!"

A lean blonde-haired boy wearing a gray shirt, ripped jeans, and a skullcap jumps out, carrying a skateboard. "Dudes, sup?"

Terra walks to him. "Alright, another skater!"

"Seriously? Radical." The two skaters bump fists.

Rock music plays from one of the boats, and everyone looks over. A handsome boy wearing a loose button-up shirt rocks out to the music right before he does a flip out of the boat.

"Copy-cat!" comes an off-screen voice.

"Geoff, you're supposed to be helping Chef and DJ in the kitchen, not watching the clones I chose of you!" Chris then slapped his forehead. "You really can't find good help these days."

"Maybe you could if you paid us more!"

"Shut up, Harold! Sorry about that, Mickey."

Fox chuckles. "Your name is Mickey?"

Adam, not being able to resist, starts to sing, "M-I-C, K-E-Y, M-O-U-S"

"Shut up." Fox holds up a fist at the jock. "I hate that song."

"Hey, it's cool." Mickey says, then points to Barbra, Audrey, Terra, and Charlotte. "Hope to get to know all of you."

"So, you still trying to find your soul mate?" Chris asks.

"Yep."

"Well, you may want to consider her." Everyone looks over to see a verycurvy, blue-eyed, blonde-haired girl. All of the guys are seen staring at her in awe.

"This is Vanessa!"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Mickey:** (Dreamily) I think I just found my soul mate.

**Fox:** (Slyly) If the cabins are co-ed, I'm going to make sure we're the final two.

**Spencer:** (Grinning stupidly) I wrote a song for Vanessa. (Starts singing) Mushy, Ushy, Gushy Love, Mushy, Ushy, Gushy Love….

**Rob:** (In Shock) Dude… Just, awesome.

**Cupid:** (Casually) Well, looks like I know who to pair myself with.

**Jack:** (Ashamed) I looked at a girl inappropriately. I need to ask forgiveness.

* * *

"Hey, everyone!" Vanessa says, and giggles at the guys staring at her.

"Hi!" Audrey rushes over to the 'hot girl'. "All of them are tongue-tied. I figured you needed a real welcome."

"Thanks!" Vanessa tells her. "I think."

"Hey," Mickey smoothly says to her. "You, babe, look beautiful."

"Yeah, people have used 'beautiful' before. Makes them sound sensitive." She then adds playfully, "I know a womanizer when I see one."

"Okay, I know she's pretty," Chris says, "But I'm prettier. That didn't come out right." He then notices a girl with short hair wearing sunglasses and dull clothes. "Oh, Sam. How long have you been there?" he waits for a reply, and doesn't get one. "Well, okay. Go stand with the others."

When the quiet girl stands next to Jack, he attempts to befriend her. "Hey." Sam gives him a light wave.

"Our next person," he says to the camera, "Is Cho."

A tall, slim girl walks out of her boat. Some distinguishing things about are wardrobe are a camouflage hat, shirt with a piece symbol, and a supply belt."Okay, I've seen the lake, and it's filthy. How could the law allow that?"

"Aw, it's not that bad." Chris said, worrying about environmentalist lawsuits.

"There's a duck with plastic around its neck." Cho states. "Poor thing."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Cho:** My mission here shall be to clean up the island and encourage other people to protect the planet!

**Rob:** See, I don't really get hippies. They always talk about piece, but, like, they declare war on you if you don't recycle. I don't now, man, maybe I'm the one with the problem.

**Duck (with plastic around its neck):** QUANCK!

* * *

"Our next camper is Russel!"

A tall Asian-American boy jumps out of his boat and starts doing 'ninja-poses'.

Fox rolls his eyes. "Please."

"Wanna say that to my face?" Russel says, right into Fox's. One look at the bully's scowl, and Russel backs down nervously. "Heh-Heh… I was just kidding, man. A joke between us tough guys!" Fox continues to scowl, and Russel hides behind Adam. "Don't kill me."

"Now, a real fighter, Austin!"

A pale guy with a safari hat walks out of his boat. He starts to sniff the air.

"Um… What you doing?" Christina asks rather rudely.

"Smelling the air. I sense a lot of fear." Austin takes another sniff. "And pee."

"Sorry." Spencer laughs. Everyone backs away from him.

"Okay, ew." Chris says, but quickly regains his composure. "Anyway, we have a few more campers to introduce. Including, Taylor!"

"Taylor? My boyfriend?" Lindsay comes on camera looking exited.

"Lindsay, I thought you'd be smarter by now, considering that you go to Harvard."

"Huh, go figure. But anyway, where's Taylor?!"

"You're thinking of Tyler. And he's testing out the challenges, remember? I think he's at the cliff now."

"Do I sense a repeat of Season One?" Taylor asks as she walks out.

"No, why?"

"We're gonna have to jump off a cliff again, aren't we?"

"Maybe…." Chris says cheerfully.

"I expected this. No originality."

"I don't need originality, I'm rich." Chris replies, laughing. "And here's our next camper, Danny!"

"Why did he dump her?!" the pale, skinny boy mumbles as he walks over to the other campers.

"Um, Danny, dude? You're on."

"Huh? Oh, hi everyone. I was just thinking about the big break-up in All My Waffles."

"I love that show!" Spencer screams.

"Ugh, I hate it." Barbra says bitterly. "There's only three main females! Can you believe that?!"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Danny:** That Barbra girl reminds me of that movie, 'When Feminists Attack'. Of course, I hated that movie. It was so cheap. _I_ could make better than that.

**Barbra:** I'm pretty sure that most of the guys here are sexist. Mickey messes with girls' feelings, Fox has no respect whatsoever, I'm not sure about Jack, but he does seem like one of those guys who thinks women belong in the kitchen, Danny watches sexist shows, and I'm not so sure about Derek, but I'm sure he's faking the whole quiet thing to trick us girls into feeling bad for him. But hey, I handled my dad, I can handle this.

**Lindsay:** Okay, I looked everywhere but I can't find Tyler! Of course, I didn't try the cliff. But why would I? You know, other than the fact that Chip said he was there.

* * *

"Whoa, look at that." Fox says, pointing to the next boat. A scowling, muscular girl wearing a white beanie (covering most of her blonde hair), sweatpants, and a gray jacket is in it, looking at the campers.

"That's Jen." Chris tells everyone.

When Jen gets out, revealing her running shoes, she holds up a fist and says, "Okay, here are the rules. You don't mess with me, I don't pound your face in. If I have an idea, my team must obey it. If any guys think they can hit on or harass me, ooh, I pity you."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Barbra:** Yeah! Go Jen!

**Jack:** She seems tense. Maybe she's in need of some Jesus in her life.

**Terra:** Ha! That Jen girl seems to think she's _so_ tough. I could take her! (Pauses) Maybe not win, but I'd put up a good fight. Maybe.

* * *

"Any questions?"

"Um, Hi!" Spencer screamed, despite everyone trying to warn him not to. "You're pretty."

Jen, enraged, grabbed the clueless teen by the shirt collar. "You want me to rearrange your face?!"

"Oh! That would be as funny as a bag of tacos."

"Alright, now that Jen's given you her 'rules'," Chris said with somewhat of an indifference, "Our last camper is arriving."

A girl with brown hair, a purple t-shirt, and regular blue jeans gets out of the boat. "Hey, everyone. I'm Emma." She gets out, and looks around, noticing Fox giving Russel a wedgie, Derek giving his pet rat (who was in the cage) some celery, most of the guys staring at Vanessa, and Aubrey climbing on top of an uncomfortable Adam.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Emma:** Wow… what an… extreme group. This'll be, fun?

* * *

"Okay, now that you're all here, we need a picture for the promos!"

"Don't listen to him!" Danny cries out. "After watching the pilot episode of the first season several times, I've made the discovery that he made the dock crash on purpose!"

"No." all the other campers sarcastically said in unison.

"Aw, come on!" Chris pleads. "There's no Owen here. Well, at least not as a camper. The dock can hold up your weight." The campers, though uneasy, agree.

* * *

The twenty-two of them stand at the dock.

On the top is Russel with us fists in the air, Sam with her sunglasses off giving a small grin, Vanessa waving at the camera, Spencer chuckling, Audrey jumping in the air, and Taylor casually smiling.

In the middle is Cupid pointing to the camera, Terra and Rob smiling with their arms on each other's shoulders, Jack smiling really big, Charlotte with a polite look, Jen grimacing, Austin looking intensely into the camera, Mickey giving a sly look, and Christina doing a model-like pose, and Emma smiling like you normally would at a camera.

Sitting at the bottom are Cho and Barbra sitting next to each other, Derek smiling and sitting next to his rat (who's still in the cage), and Danny next to Fox who has Kira in his lap.

"Say 'Wawanakwa'."

"Wawanak- WAH!"

To their surprise, the dock does not break, but instead, various objects rain down on them. Ranging from garbage, to dodgeballs, to Chef's cooking – even a certain red-haired crazy girl fell. The sudden attack knocks Russel, Audrey, Terra, Rob, and Taylor into the water. The rest of them, while not wet, are covered in other things that they wished was water.

"Ha, Ha, Ha! Okay, we _really _got you that time!" Chris laughs. "Now go get cleaned up, or dried off, and meet me at the campfire in ten minutes." He sniffs the air, and grimaces. "Uh, make that twenty minutes."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Taylor:** (Dripping wet) Ugh.

**Christina:** (Covered in garbage) They are not going to get away with this!

**Izzy:** Ha-Ha! I've always wanted to be launched at someone! Even though I have this fear of flying, it was so worth it!

**Chef:** Heh-Heh. I got to fly the plane. I like airplanes. They go 'zoooom'. (He notices where he is, and looks threateningly at the camera) You'd better not put this in the final copy of the show. **You hear me, Cody?!**

* * *

At the campfire, all twenty-two are sitting on logs, and Chris begins explaining the rules. How if you loose, you have to vote someone off, if you don't get a marshmallow you're eliminated, and that the last camper on the island will win the four million dollars.

"Now, it's time to form your teams. If I call your name, stand over there.

"Derek…

"Aubrey….

"Fox…

"Barbra….

"Terra….

"Sam….

"Russel….

"Jack….

"Christina….

"Vanessa….

"And Mickey. Your team is now the Screaming Gophers!" he throws them a red sheet with a picture of a gopher on it.

"Alright!" Terra says, looking at her teammates. "We are going to rock this game!" Most of the Gophers cheer after she says this.

"The rest of you,

"Charlotte,

"Austin,

"Rob,

"Taylor,

"Danny,

"Jen,

"Spencer,

"Cho,

"Adam,

"Cupid,

"And Emma, you shall be known henceforth as – "

"The Killer Bass." Taylor interrupts. "We know! We've seen the show. And I don't see why you have to tell us all our names if we're the only ones left."

"It's for our 'slower' viewers." Chris tells her, somewhat annoyed.

"Hey, guy with the hair?" Spencer calls to Chris from the Killer Bass group, "I forgot what team I was on.

Taylor slaps her head in frustration.

"Now go to the mess hall to eat lunch and vote on your team captain."

* * *

At the mess hall, the scary Chef Hatchet serves them all their food.

"Okay, sometimes, I think that they just hired that guy to torture the campers." Danny observes.

"What was your first guess?" Taylor rolls her eyes as she said this.

"Alright," says Charlotte at the Bass table as Taylor and Danny sit down, "I propose that I be the team captain. If I am, I promise not to let the team down."

"Hmm…" Jen ponders. "I'll vote for you," she holds up a fist to Charlotte's face, "As long as I'm your adviser!"

"Okay, okay." Charlotte quickly replies. Jen nods and puts her fist down. "Who else thinks I should lead?"

"I'm cool with it." Adam tells her. Most of the others nod.

"As long as I'm not the leader." Rob chuckles. "I hate that kind of responsibility, man."

Meanwhile, the Screaming Gophers are trying to make the same decision. It came between Fox and Christina.

"Think about it," Christina eyes Barbra in particular. "Do you really want a _boy_ leading our team?"

"I vote for Christina!" the feminist quickly says. She then adds, "Or me."

"I'd say Christina," Mickey looks into her eyes, attempting to form a connection.

"Okay, as an experienced fighter," Russel chimes in, "I'd say that Fox would be the best leader."

"What?" Barbra replies angrily, "Are you saying that just because he's a guy, Fox is a better fighter than Christina?!"

"No! I was saying that, as individual people –"

"Just because she's a woman does not mean that she doesn't carry great leadership abilities."

"I was just saying that-"

"Nope."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Barbra:** The nerve of Russel! He's almost bad as that homeschooled kid from Season One! We should vote him off the first time we loose.

* * *

"I'd say Fox." Terra tells everyone. "He looks like he has guts. Even if he's a jerk."

Fox smiles after she says this. "Alright, that's four votes for me, and four for the snob." Christina scoffs at this. Fox ignores her and goes on. "One more vote decides. Shorty!" he looks over to Derek. "Who are you voting for."

"Uh… I…" Derek looks nervous with all the eyes on him.

"We're waiting...." Christina crosses her arms.

Derek looks over and sees the delinquent hold up his fist, and quickly decides.

"Fox!"

"Alright, I'm the captain."

"Whatever," Christina scoffs. "It's just a dumb position."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Christina:** I don't need to be the official captain. I can get my way by doing something else. The way I see it, that Aubrey girl has no limits to what she'll do, and Vanessa has all the guys here wrapped around her finger. And, considering that most of the other team is male…. Well, they'd make a great couple of lackeys.

**Derek:** To be honest, picking between those two was like trying to find the least of two evils. I'm _glad_ that Fox threatened me.

**Spencer:** I made a snowman out of the food here! (He holds up some gray slop that he formed into a snowman-like form. The head slowly falls off of it) OH NO!

* * *

"Okay, campers! Meet me near the beach for your next challenge." Chris calls out.

"We're not jumping from a cliff, are we?" asks Emma looking a little uneasy.

"No. This challenge will be a test of the mind, persistence, and teamwork." Derek and Taylor smile at the mention of a 'test of the mind'.

* * *

A helicopter camera films a giant maze with two entrances and one exit. It extends from a few miles away from the beach to the end of it. Back at the ground, the campers were standing in awe.

"Dude, awesome!" Rob says. He pauses, then finally adds, "Um, what is it?"

"A maze." Chris explains. "You must go through your team's entrance, travel through the maze, and find the exit at the beach. The first team with all of the campers out wins, so you might want to stay together. But hey," he chuckles a little, "Your choice."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Aubrey:** Alright, a maze! I'm so exited to actually be in one instead of just putting one through the shredder!

**Rob:** (Scratching his head) I still don't get it.

**Izzy:** So, like, Chris wanted me to help design the maze. And of course, I agreed. A maze! It's all twisted and confusing like me! And not just my personality, either.

**Noah:** At first, I wanted nothing to do with this show anymore. But then, Chris offered me a seat on the idea-making committee. And it's really fun being on the other side of the torture. (He chuckles sadistically) It was my idea to let Izzy help us design the maze.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you liked and didn't like so far. I really want this to be more than a cheap "new characters" story. Oh, and ideas are appreciated.**


	2. Ep 1 Pt Two : It's aMAZEing!

* * *

Part two of the first episode: It's a**MAZEi**ng! (gets slapped)

Please keep up the reviews! Challenge and character ideas would be good. Also, using present tense is getting me annoyed, so I'm using past-tense now. Okay? Okay.

* * *

"Now, when I say go, each team will run into their respective entrance." To avoid any complications, each team had a different maze entrance. "We'll close these off once your all in."

"Alright, here's the deal." Fox told the other Gophers, "Just go in, and stay close to me. Use whatever you can to get us through. If we stick together, we can win this."

"Alright, dudes. And don't worry, ladies." Russel assured, "I'll keep you safe from anyone who tries to attack. I'm part ninja!" Everyone stared at him, Barbra angrily.  
"You… do know that ninja's not a race, right, man?" Mickey asked Russel to make sure.

Meanwhile, the Killer Bass were planning their strategy.

"Do whatever I say." Charlotte told them. She noticed Jen's glare and quickly added, "And what Jen says."

"Why?" Cho asked her. "I think we should all work as a team."

"Yeah." Adam agreed. "I heard the Gophers, and they're talking about doing everything on the spot."

"Well, that's why they won't win." Charlotte told her teammates. "Everything needs a strategy, which is the last thing some Juvi guy has."

Danny chimed in. "But in the last few seasons, Duncan had some good strategies."

"This guy's not Duncan. Look, just follow me, and we'll be okay."

"Alright, campers. Time to…. Go!" with that, the campers each went through their respective sides. Chris called out. "Oh, and first person out from each team to make it out of the maze gets invincibility from being voted off!"

* * *

**Screaming Gophers**

"Ugh, I cannot keep walking!" Christina complained.

"We're only ten minutes into the maze." Terra told her. "You'll live."

Christina looks angrily at Terra, who has already moved on.

"Hey, Tomboy." Fox was calling for Terra. "You wanna be second in command?"

"Really?" she asked somewhat bitterly. "I though it was terrible for me to even touch your pet."

"Sorry about that. It's just… Kira and I have been through a lot. I have a tendency to get…. Defensive."

"Oh. Well, in that case, sure!"

"I thought you'd say that."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Fox:** Terra's tough. I've only known her for a few hours, but she's already shown that she's unfazed by most of the stuff that scares the crap outta me. (He starts to look worried) Don't air this.

**Terra:** Yes! Second in command! Me, Terra, the skater girl, and Fox, the bad-to-the-bone tough guy. Along with a team of organized, strong, and smart people. We are the ultimate team.

**Cho:** Charlotte is such a control-freak! I mean, if any of us have an idea, she shoots them down. Unless it's Jen's idea. Of course, I can't really blame her for that. (Shudders)

* * *

**Killer Bass**

"Hey, what do we do if we have to take a wiz?" Rob asked as casually as anyone could.

"Ew, Rob!" Charlotte scolded.

"What? I really gotta go! This is, like an uber wave, and my bladder's not that big."

"Now that he mentions it," Adam speaks up, "I've sort of been needing to go to."

"So suck it up," Jen angrily walked pass them, "and hold it."

"Hey, guys!" the group looked over to Spencer, and all covered their eyes. He was standing there, all of his clothing except for the newspaper hat on the ground. Luckily for you viewers, it's censored. "I feel like a brand new elephant now."

"Put some clothes on, man!" Danny told him.

"Please!" Emma added.

Spencer looked at them for a moment, and then ran through a different maze path chanting, "Being me, I like to pee."

"Oh, see?" Jen said to them. "Your complaining made us loose one of our players!"

"You're just upset because no one will call you pretty anymore." Taylor teased, earning a few chuckles. Instead of beating the snot out of her, Jen just scowled and kept walking.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers**

"Alright," Fox told them, "We're going to need someone to break from the team."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because," Fox explained to them, "it'll be one less person to keep up with, plus our team will be ahead." He thought for a moment. "Nerdling." Derek looked up from the ground he was staring at while walking. "You're splittin' from the group. If you find the end of the maze, try calling out for us."

"But –"

"Don't argue with me, do it now!"

Derek shrugs, and goes through another tunnel.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Derek:** What I was trying to tell him was that I've done maze experiments with my pet rat, LK, before. Plus, I have somewhat of a photographic memory, so I could remember where the dead ends were.

* * *

**Killer Bass**

Austin thought for a moment, and said, "We shouldn't be going this way."

"Excuse me?"

"I've traveled labyrinths like these before," Austin explained to Charlotte, "And I know that we're not going the right way or doing anything the right way."

"Not all mazes are the same." Charlotte told him somewhat annoyed.

"True, but I think we'll get out faster if I lead – "

"No!" Charlotte screamed. "I'm leading this group! That's why I was appointed the captain."

"If none of you will go with me, I'll go by myself." With that, Austin hopped over a maze wall and out of the group's sight.

"Well, we know who's being voted off next."

"Actually," Emma finally spoke up, "I agree with him. We shouldn't have to do every single thing you say."

"Yeah." Taylor joined in, "We would be doing so much better without you."

"Oh, yeah? Well... Why don't you form your on group?"

"Fine." Said Emma, "We will."

With that, Emma, Taylor, and Cho walked away. Adam quickly followed Emma, which sparked Cupid's interest. The only ones still with Charlotte were Jen, Danny, and Rob.

"Dude harshness."

"Oh, shut up, Rob!"

"It's okay, man." Danny put his hand on the skater's shoulder. "She's just mad about not being in control. I saw the same thing in this documentary about apes."

* * *

**Screaming Gophers – Derek**

As Derek casually walks through the maze's exit, Chris stares at him in disbelief. "Dude! That maze is supposed to take eleven hours, at the least, the complete! It's only been, what, one?"

"Two, actually." Derek told him. "Two hours."

"Well, you have to wait here for your team to come out." Chris evilly smiled. "In solitude. With no food."

"Eh, just like staying in my room while I'm fasting."

"You fast? No wonder you're so skinny."

"Actually, it's a religious thing."

"Oh. Jack's gonna be happy to hear that."

"Yep." Derek sat in the said at the beach and waited.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

**Jack:** Derek and I actually had a good talk about the Bible and witnessing to people. He apparently gets into internet debates about religion and other things.

**Noah:** Two hours?! It only took that little twerp two hours to get out of my maze? It took me four, and I created it! Oh, he is going down.

**Spencer:** (Still only wearing the newspaper hat) I found a rock. (He holds up a turtle) I think it's magical.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers – Main Group**

"So… Hungry." Christina moaned.

"Here," Mickey gave her some bread, "I was saving some in my pocket."

"Thanks, you're so thoughtful."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Christina**: I can really play on this loser's desperateness. But, if I really want control over him, I need Vanessa.

* * *

"Hey, girl. Nice shoes." Christina complimented Vanessa.

"Oh, really? I thought that they were sort of tacky. Thanks."

"Hey, no problem. I only say what's true."

"Ugh, girl talk." Russel mumbled as they walked past them. Barbra was glaring daggers at him.

"You just keep digging this hole deeper and deeper."

Christina whispered something to Vanessa, who nodded. She then talked to Aubrey. "I have an idea," she said, "but it might not be considered 'legal'."

"That's never stopped me before."

"Alright, what you need to do is climb over that wall, and try to find the exit from there."

"Cool!" with that, Aubrey was standing on the wall of the maze. Terra alerted Fox, who looked over.

"See anything?" Christina asked her.

"Um, more walls. But I don't see where it ends. I- AH!"

Much to the Gophers' surprise, Aubrey had been tackled by someone. That someone got up, and they now recognized him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Austin said, helping the hyper girl up. "I was trying to hunt food, my mind was on survival…. I wasn't thinking."

"Eh, don't worry 'bout it." Aubrey reassured him. "Sometimes it's good to have someone tackle you out of nowhere, ya know?"

"Alright, now leave." Fox told him. "Go back to you fish friends."

"But, I can't." he hung his head in shame. "I have betrayed them, and Spencer's weird."

"I think you should let him come with us." Terra told the captain. "It's just one person from the other team."

"Yes," Jack added, "Plus, the Bible says to welcome in aliens and foreigners into your land."

"But eleven's too much." Fox reasoned. "We just got rid of Nerdling."

"His name's not Nerdling!" Aubrey snapped, much to everyone's surprise. "It's Shorty!"

"Alright." Fox sighed. "Austin can come with us. But only if you pull your weight."

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" Austin saluted.

* * *

**Killer Bass – Breakaway Team – Night**

Cho yawned. "I'm tired."

"So sleepwalk." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Actually, we might need some sleep." Emma told Taylor. "Don't you think?"

Taylor sighed. "Alright. But we have to get up in time to beat both the Gophers and the other Bass. We'll stop here."

They all laid down in the middle of the maze. Emma started to shiver. "Huh, you'd think that if it was that hot in the daytime, it wouldn't be this cold now."

"Here." Adam offered the sports jacket he was wearing. "It's not much, but at least all my pit sweat stayed on my T-Shirt. Cupid slapped his head when he saw his friend say this.

"Thanks." Emma said. "So, do you really like sports as much as it looks like you do?"

"Oh, yeah. I've played basketball, football, dodge ball, all of it." Adam then grinned. "Although my favorite sport would probably have to be cheerleaders. You know, even if I'm not doing the cheering."

Cupid slapped his head again.

"Um, okay," Emma was looking a little uncomfortable.

"What's the matter? I know I haven't worn deodorant in the past few days, but I didn't think the evidence would spill over to my jacket.

By now, Cupid was banging his head on the wall trying to knock himself out.

* * *

**Killer Bass – Spencer – Sunrise**

Spencer (still only wearing the newspaper hat) walked through the maze, and saw two birds perch near him.

"Hello, little lizards." He greeted them.

They started chirping, and he mimiced. Eventually, they lifted him up by his newspaper hat into the air and above the maze.

The flew him above the water, where crocodiles, sharks, and even some tentacle thing tried to drag him under.

"Multiply." Spencer said cheerfully in an odd voice.

After a while, Spencer told them, "I wanna play in the maze again!"

The two birds flew him over Derek, who is just waking up.

"Hi, Derek."

The short boy's eyes grew wide when he saw Spencer flying into the maze, butt-naked. He cleaned his glasses put them back on, and still had the shocked and disturbed look on his face.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Spencer:** Me and the lizards are great friends! They remind me of my doggy.

**Noah:** Never mind my revenge on him – That was more then enough.

**Derek:** (Sitting in the confessional, still looking shocked and disturbed)

* * *

**Screaming Gophers – Day**

Austin ran out, leading a group of tired Gophers.

"Ugh…" Russel moaned. "Are we there yet?"

"Don't make me turn this around!" Austin screamed. "You know I will."

"Hey," Terra, half-asleep, asked, "Where's Fox?"

"Who cares?" Christina answered."He's a delinquent anyway."

"Oh no you di-in't." Terra defended her comrade, but in a very uninterested voice. The two proceeded to have a very weak slapfight.

"Alright, a cat fight." Russel didn't have any energy to even smile as he said this, and all Barbra could reply with is an annoyed groan.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Christina:** Yeah, Austin made us stay up all night. I need at least ten hours of sleep every day. But no, he wouldn't let me get it. I think its all part of his plan!

* * *

**Killer Bass – Breakaway Group**

Cho woke up, and saw the sleepy but determined Gophers walking by. "Guys get up!"

"Huh?"

"The Gophers are ahead!"

The four other breakaways quickly got up. As they were about to leave, they heard, "…But see, I don't get it. If they're enemies in Episode 5 and friends in Episode 10, what happened that changed it?"

"Danny?" Cho asked, right before seeing Charlotte, Jen, Danny, and Rob join them.

"Oh, it's it traitors." Charlotte huffed.

"Traitors?!" Cho angrily replied. "We were getting away from your tyranny! We were –"

"Um, guys?" Taylor reminded them, "I know that we all hate each other, but if we all have to be together to win the challenge, can't we just beat the Gophers?"

"Fine." Charlotte said, somewhat reluctantly. She looked over behind the wall, and gleefully exclaimed, "Look! It's the exit!"

"Huh, go figure we'd fall asleep right behind the corner of it." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Wait, is that… Austin leading the Gophers?!" Charlotte gasped, while the others looked on.

"That traitor!" Jen screamed. With that, the nine Bass ran right pass the Gophers and Austin. (Who quickly ditched the Gophers to be with his team)

"I got invincibility!" Charlotte, the first Bass out by a few seconds) exclaimed.

As the Bass cheered and the Gophers sadly left the maze, Chris walked to the beach to point something out.

"You're each missing one member."

As if on cue, Fox appeared at the back of the last maze wall. "Miss me?" his team cheered, Terra the loudest. It looked like they had hope after all.

However, soon after Fox had made his appearance, a still-nude Spencer walked to the other side.

"Looks like it'll be a race!" Chris told them. "On your mark, get set, go!" With that they started to run through the last set of walls, as their respective teams cheered them on.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Chris:** Little fun-fact, they could have ran to the end of the maze at any time. (Chuckles) But they listened to 'go'!

* * *

It seemed to be an equal match. While Fox was running with determination, strength, and even a little nervousness, Spencer was feeling the happy triangle of the breeze going through his armpit, smooth as a pig. (His words)

The teams watched in anticipation, as the two got closer and closer. But then, and unexpected twist came.

-

-

-

-

"Ooh, another lucky rock!" Spencer bent down for a second to pick up a pink flower from the ground. And in that second, Fox easily passed him, made it out of the maze, and collapsed on the floor.

The Gophers cheered and, despite how tired they were, all lifted up their even more tired leader.

"Killer Bass," Chris told the loosing team as Spencer walked over to join them, "Tonight, you must vote off one of your own. And Spencer, _please_, put some clothes on, dude!"

All of the Bass members angrily glared at Austin and Spencer. Austin looked nervous and ashamed, while Spencer still had the same stupid grin.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, looks like Austin and Spencer are in hot water! And with Charlotte having invincibility, I'd say that they're both in equal trouble! Tell me what you think. Personally, I thought that the last part was a little rushed. In some later episodes, I'll let the audience (you) vote people off. But today, it's the campers' choice.**


	3. Ep 1 Pt Three : The First Loser

A campfire is seen from a zoom-out view and then the camera flashes to the eleven Bass (Spencer in his clothes now, thankfully) sitting on the logs around the campfire.

"Killer Bass," Chris told the group, "At camp, marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you roast around the campfire. But at this camp they represent life. Whoever does not receive a marshmallow must walk the Dock of Shame, catch the boat of losers, and never come back. Ever."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Charlotte:** I'm torn. Austin collaborated with the enemy, but Taylor and Emma started that alliance just to spite me. And then there's Spencer, who doesn't take the game seriously at all.

**Jen:** Austin. I'll teach him to betray us!

**Emma: **I'll never be able to unblock what I've seen today. It'll have to be Spencer.

**Cupid:** I can hardly see myself getting Spencer a girlfriend.

**Adam:** Spence, dude. I'm sorry. You seem like a nice guy, but this team can't take another hit.

**Spencer:** I hope I win this election!

**Danny:** I don't see why everyone wants to eliminate Austin. I mean, that maze was brutal. What I've learned from watching Good vs. Evil-themed movies, is that when it comes to pure survival, the side that you're on doesn't matter.

**Taylor:** Cho and I have both agreed to vote off Jen. Charlotte's invincible, so the next-best thing would be to get rid of her 'advisor'.

* * *

"When I call your name, get your marshmallow.

"Charlotte….

"Danny….

"Rob… ("Sweet!" the skater replies)

"Adam…

"Cupid….

"Emma…

"Cho."

"Bass, we're now down to the bottom four. Jen, Austin, Spencer, and Taylor." The four look frightened at the idea of being the last four. "The next marshmallows go to…."

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Taylor… and Austin" the two teens sighed with relief. "Now, it's between you two, Jen and Spencer. One of you will be the first camper to leave Total Drama Challenge. The final marshmallow goes to….

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

…. Jen."

Jen, unfazed, walked over to grab her treat. To everyone's surprise, Spencer screamed, "Yay! I won the election!"

"Spencer," Chris told him, "That's a bad thing."

The clueless boy chuckled. "No, I won. I'm the first person to leave the island!"

"Um, okay?"

"What do I win?!" Spencer asked eagerly.

"Well, you _loose _the four-million, and you have to get on the boat of losers."

"Yay! A boat ride! That's like a dream come toilet!"

At the dock, Spencer happily dived into the boat head-first. "Yay!" after he landed, he matter-of-factly stated, "Ow. That hurt." Then chuckled.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Chris:** Well, that was lame. Season one's first loser was devastated, Season two's first losers made out the whole time on their way to elimination, even season three – Well, the point is, there was no heartbreak or passion! But, (chuckles) he thought he won. It's priceless!

* * *

**Votes:**

**Adam** – Spencer

**Austin** – Jen

**Charlotte** – Taylor

**Cho **– Jen

**Cupid **– Spencer

**Danny** – Taylor

**Emma **– Spencer

**Jen** – Austin

**Rob** – Austin

**Spencer **– Spencer

**Taylor** – Jen

-

_Spencer_ – Four

_Jen _– Three

_Austin_ – Two

_Taylor_ – Two

-

**Voted Off So Far:** Spencer

* * *

**A/N: Sorry Spencer fans! I'm thinking that later, I might bring back some of the losers. So if/when I do, vote for him to return, if you want to. Episode two will be here soon, so keep checking back!**


	4. Ep 2 Pt One : Capture the Flag

"Last time on Total Drama Challenge," Chris started his recap, as the clips played, "Twenty-two new teens have signed on to be campers, back at Wawanakwa.

"They split into two teams, the Screaming Gophers and Killer Bass. In the maze challenge, while the Gophers got along just fine, the Bass split into two groups after a feud between control-freak Charlotte and three of the other girls.

"Austin joined the Gophers, while Spencer went off on his own adventure.

"At the end of the challenge, it all came down to tough-guy Fox and happy-go-lucky Spencer. Ultimately, when the Bass lost, it was Spencer who, uh, 'won' a ride on the Boat of Losers.

"Who will win this time? Who will be voted off? Find out, in today's episode of Total…. Drama…. Challenge!"

* * *

After the theme song, Adam is seen talking to Cupid in the Killer Bass boys' cabin.

"I don't know what it is," Adam told him, "But I really like Emma. I've tried almost every plan," he holds up a notepad filled with game and dating plans, "But I can't seem to find the right way to ask her out."

"No, a game plan is no way to ask someone out." Cupid thought for a moment. "Do you know of anything she likes?"

He thought for a moment. "Fashion. I mean, she's not obsessive or judgmental about clothing, but she gets into the trends, you know?"

"There you go." Cupid told him, "Compliment her wardrobe."

"Sup, dudes?" Rob asked, coming back from the communal bathrooms. "Hey, wanna raid the girls' cabin tonight?"

"Not with Jen and Charlotte in there." Adam shuddered.

"Ditto on that." Cupid agreed.

"But dudes," Rob pleaded, "Don't you think a chick beating the snot outta you would be uber-hot?" The other two stared at the skater like he was crazy. "Huh, I guess it's just me."

The sound of a horn blowing got the three guys' attention and woke up the other two.

"Aw, why'd he have to do that?" Danny complained. "I was just having this great dream about falling in love with that chick from Tokyo Mew-Mew."

The others stared at him for a few awkward seconds. Finally, Rob spoke up.

"Which one?"

* * *

Outside of the cabins, Chris stood and announced the challenge. "Today's challenge will be battle-themed." The host explained.  
"Battle?" Cho asked concerned. "You're promoting war?"

"We sometimes have to fight to defend our country." Jack chimed in from the other team.

"Or when I get ticked." Fox joked, bumping fists with Terra.

"Honestly," Chris told them, "We're not promoting anything. We just thought it would be fun.

"You will be armed with paintball guns, Chef's food, and dodge balls. Each of you will have a fortress with a flag. Some of you will stay guarding it, while the others will try to capture the other team's flag.

"Once you pass out from too many shots, you're out. Any questions?" half of the campers raised their hands. "Good. You'll find your supplies in the confession stall."

* * *

**Screaming Gophers**

"I have four paintball guns here." Fox told his ten teammates. "Who has good aim?"

"I hunt." Jack told him. "And play paintball."

"Good," Fox tossed him one, "You're with me and Terra on the attack team. Just don't talk too much, and we'll be fine.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Jack:** This looks like a great opportunity to witness to these two about the power and mercy of Jesus. Thank you, LORD, for my gift in shooting things. Without it, I wouldn't have this opportunity."

**Christina:** Oh, my, gosh! Did Fox, like, choose Terra right away?! I think that there's something going on there. But never mind. I have a plan that will lead us Gophers to victory, and therefore, get everyone on my side. (Pauses) Alright, it was Audrey's plan, but she doesn't care who uses it!

**Adam:** Great news! I actually got Charlotte to use my game plan! She only agreed because it was a strict, military-like play. As a bonus, I sort put both me and Emma on the attack team.

* * *

**Killer Bass**

"Alright, team." Charlotte said in a military voice while her team was standing in a straight line, "We have a plan. You will follow it. Are we clear?"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" they saluted.

"Rob, Cupid, and Austin, you will attacking the Gopher fort! Jen, Adam, Cho, and Emma, you will be guarding the front of the fort, while Taylor, Danny, and I will throw dodge balls and food from the top of it. Are we clear?"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" with that, the 'solders' went to their posts.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Rob: Okay, I know that we have the whole thing planned out, but after I unleash my secret weapon, they'll thank me. Or just be glad to win and forget. Or I'll die in the plan. But still, it'll be radical!

* * *

**Screaming Gophers – Attack Team**

Fox was leading Terra and Jack, all three with paintball guns, to the other fortress through the woods. All three of them were crawling.

"So, like, was it a snake?" Terra asked Jack.

"I think animals could talk then." Jack told her, "Either that or it was the devil in disguise."

"Huh. I haven't gone to church in a while, so thanks for clearing that up."

"No problem." He gave her a pocket-sized Bible. "If you want to read it - "

"Alright guys," Fox told them, "Time for Sunday School to end. We have a flag to capture." He looked at the fortress. "This will be hard. I think we need to take out their strongest player first." He shot a paintball right at Jen's face.

The girl didn't even flinch. She wiped it off her face, and looked to the bushes.

"Oh, boy."

"We're gonna need to use a strategy I learned from my friends," Fox told the other two. "Vandalize the house."

Jack nodded, and pulled out some toilet paper and eggs. The three threw them at the fortress mercilessly. Everyone guarded themselves and/or freaked out.

The eggs and toilet paper rolls had a large effect, even knocking down Danny. Much to the distraction of Jack and Fox, he landed in a log.

Between his legs.

* * *

**Killer Bass – Defense Team**

"Okay, everyone! Don't panic!" Charlotte reassured them. "We may not know where they're coming from, but we can still shoot. And Danny, get back up here!"

As the eggs and toilet paper rolls continued to appear from various bushes, one powerful squirt of water came right at Emma.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Terra:** Yeah, my little bro wanted me to bring his little water gun to remember him by. And I thought, 'Hey, why not use it?'

* * *

As Emma looked on in horror, Adam jumped in front of her, the whole thing in slow-motion. He was screaming, "Nooooooo!!!!" Once he got hit in the same spot Danny landed, the speed went back to normal. When he had landed, it looked like he had an accident.

Emma bended over him, along with Cho. (Jen was still defending the fort)

"Y-you let yourself look like you had pee'd your pants, for me?"

"Well, yeah. I know how that's a new shirt and all." He groaned in pain. "Wherever that came from was pretty powerful."

"I know." Emma was starting to cry, like one would when someone close to them is on their death bed. "Will you be able to go on?"

"I don't think so." He told her. "But, I want to tell you-"

"Yes?"

"I-I really… like—" with that, he moaned, and his head fell.

In a dramatic zoom-out, Emma screamed a long, sad, overwhelmed "Noooooooo!!!!!"

"Relax." Adam told her. "I'm out of the contest, but I'm still alive."

"Oh, right." Emma remembered, somewhat embarrassed.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Cupid:** Man, sacrificing his dignity for her new shirt… Smoothly played, man. Smoothly played.

**Danny:** (Holding where he landed on the log painfully) Ow….

* * *

**Screaming Gophers – Attack Team**

Charlotte, Taylor, and Danny (Danny to a lesser extent) threw dodge balls from the top of the fortress into the bushes.

Finally, a certain blonge-haired, yellow-shirted boy fell out from under it, looking up at Emma, Jen, Cupid, and Cho holding dodgeballs.

"Uh-Oh." Was all Jack could say before he was pelted.

* * *

**Killer Bass – Attack Team**

Austin lead the other two, careful not to disobey the attack plan.

"What's the plan again?" Cupid asked.

"You should have looked at it." Austin scolded him without even looking back. "Just follow that lead.

* * *

**Confession Cam:**

**Rob:** It was time for my plan. I had it all ready, man. I have officially named it, the 'Rad-Uber-Epic-Win Plan of Awesomeness!' That's, with an exclamation point at the end.

* * *

Rob put a sack full of dodge balls onto his skateboard, and then got onto it himself.

"What are you doing, man?" Cupid asked.

"Winning." Rob told him, looking determined.

With that, the skater started his skateboard full speed at the Gophers' fort. He screamed as he threw some dodge balls toward it.

Just as the clip was getting good, it got paused. After a moment Chris's voice is heard. "See, kids, look at that. Rob's not wearing a helmet or any other protective gear. Plus, he's throwing things at his peers. Tsk, tsk, tsk. You need to remember not to be like Rob, because he's an idiot. And if you go on a skateboard with no protection, you're an idiot." He paused. "Is that what the FCC wanted?"

"I think so." Chef's voice called out.

"Good. Well, we're gonna take a little break, but stay tuned for what happens next!"

* * *

**A/N: Was it too rushed? Did I do a good job parodying dramatic war movie scenes? What scenes made you laugh? Tell me what you think!**


	5. Ep 2 Pt Two : Clever Strategies

**Mess Hall Kitchen**

The camera focuses on Geoff cooking some stew. DJ is beside him, ready to pour in his Mama's special spice.

"Hey, man," DJ told his friend, "I'll finish it up if you want. I know Bridgette's been pretty upset about how late you've been coming home."

"You sure? Thanks, man." With that, Geoff left to go home to his wife.

DJ shook his head. "Young marriages. But, if anyone can make it work, they can."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Chris:** Yeah, sorry about that. We just wanted to show a little bit of the original campers. Anyway, back to where we were.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers – Defense**

Rob skated full-speed around the fortress of the Gophers, hitting Barbra, Derek, and Russel. However, all three of them got up.

"Don't worry," Russel told the other two. "I can take him." The wannabe ninja ran to the skateboard, made an 'intimidating' pose, and got run over.

"Not… What I thought was gonna happen." He said painfully, on the ground, covered in skateboard tracks.

Rob skated right up the steps to the fortress. He stopped right in front of the flag, reached out his hand, until he heard, "Rob…."

The skater turned his head, to see Vanessa, completely unaffected by the game, smiling at him. "You're not going to throw those dodge balls at me, are you?" she batted her eyes.

"I- um, well…." Rob stammered. As he looked at the pretty girl, not knowing what to do, Aubrey came up behind him.

"Prepare to go down!" Rob turned around, and saw Aubrey shooting at him with a paintball gun filled with Chef Hatchet's gross food. Christina walked over with the stolen sack of dodgeballs and joined in. The kept shooting at him, even when he was on the ground.

"Guys!" Vanessa said, worried for the Bass boy. "He's out. And I think some of that food got into his mouth.

Aubrey looked down at him and chuckled nervously, while Christina shrugged it off. With that the three girls left the beat-up, bruised, food-covered Rob laying on the top of their tower. Rob grinned, and said dazedly, "All but three of my wildest fantasies have been fulfilled."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Christina:** See how easy that was? Rob, I'll admit, is a pretty powerful player. But with Vanessa, we can control those guys like puppets.

**Vanessa:** I feel sort of sorry for Rob. I mean, now, he probably feels like he let his team down. Sometimes, I get tired of using myself just to control guys. I feel like such a jerk. But then again, (smiles) this is four-million dollars we're talking about!

* * *

While guarding the fort with Sam and Mickey, Barbra got a call on her walkie-talkie. "Hello?"

"Barbra! Jack and Fox are gone for! I need more back-up!"

"I knew that a woman would survive longer than the two men." Barbra smiled. "Sam, you come with me. I guess you can come too, Mickey."

"Alright! Capturing the flag with the ladies."

"Never mind, you stay here.

As the two girls were leaving, Austin pounced on Barbra from a tree.

"AH! You pig!"

Sam took off her sunglasses, rolled her eyes at Barbra, and flipped some of Chef's food at Austin. To her surprise, he opened his mouth and ate it all.

"I've eaten out of garbage cans, unsanitary Mexican restaurants, and even public school cafeteria." He told her. "Do you really think this stuff's gonna stop me?"

As Austin was about to shoot a paintball right at Barbra's face, Sam pounced on him and stole the gun.

"Don't take me!" Austin screamed, then said more calmly as he pulled his teammate out from behind a tree, "Take Cupid. He's only good for relationships anyway."

Before the matchmaker could say anything, he was bombarded with paintballs, food, dodge balls, and even some water. Once he hit the ground, Sam and Mickey high-fived.

"Great job, Sammy!" he told her.

"Quit trying to hit on her." Barbra scolded. "Sam's better than that."

"I was just saying that she did a good job. Maybe you should try it. And, you know, actually helping the team."

"Oh, it's on now!

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Barbra:** Mickey is worse than that Russel guy! And the only reason I didn't shoot was because, as the most independent woman on the team, I need to preserve myself.

**Mickey:** Barbra needs to loosen up.

**Sam:** (She is now wearing her sunglasses. After a moment, the cameraman's voice whispers, "Say something." She just stares at the camera more. "If you come in here, you have to say something, eh." She pulls her sunglasses to her nose, and stares at the cameraman. "Suit yourself. I tried to warn you. Now the audience won't know what goes through your mind at all, eh.")

* * *

**Screaming Gophers - Attack Team **

Barbra was staying behind the others, shooting occasionally. Terra and Sam had already been hit, and now Christina and Mickey were helping.

"Danny's passed out." Christina told them.

"I don't get why guys complain so much about being hit in their, um, spot." Barbra observed. "I mean, girls go through much more pain than that in their life."

"Have you ever felt the pain of being hit there?" Mickey asked defensively.

"Do you want to feel it now?"

"No, no, I'm good."

"Will you two quit flirting and help me out?" Christina asked, annoyed.

"We have to get rid of Jen." Mickey said. "She's the strongest player."

"I thought that girls were weak and belonged in the kitchen." Barbra angrily retorted.

"I never said that."

* * *

**Killer Bass – Defense Team**

The only Bass left defending were Charlotte, Jen, Emma, and Cho.

"I can do this." Emma whispered to herself. "For Adam."

"You know he's standing right there, right?" Cho asked. The camera zoomed out to show Adam, along with the other Bass that were out, waving at them a few feet from the fort.

"Ambush!" Charlotte called out, right before being hit by a dodge ball.

Charlotte, Mickey, and Barbra screamed as they all ganged up on Jen. They shot at her with everything they had, and, while she tried to stay up, she eventually fell.

"Looks like we have to use the plan." Cho said to Emma.

"What plan?!" Charlotte walked to them. "There's no plan in my game plan!"

"You're out of the game." Cho smiled. "So shush."

Cho and Emma nodded at eachother, and each picked up a roll of toilet paper on the ground. The Gophers looked confused, until the two Bass girls rolled the toilet paper around Christina. Once she was mummified, Cho grabbed her and rolled them down the nearest hill.

They high-fived, and looked to Mickey and Barbra. As they were about to roll them, they noticed something.

"We're out of toilet paper!"

Mickey, grinning smugly, shot both of them down with the paintball gun.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Mickey:** Now, all I had to do was capture the flag.

**Barbra:** That flag was mine.

**Austin:** Alright, now was my chance to redeem myself to my team. I had already taken out all of the Gopher defense team. I wasn't even fazed my Vanessa, because I have trained myself to keep my emotions separate from my actions. (Pauses) Although that may be a bad thing, considering that my emotions told me to grab the flag. Ah, well. If I could take Barbra and Mickey down, my team would win.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers – Attack Team**

"Okay, let me just get that flag."

"You?" Barbra was disgusted.

"Well, yeah." He said. "Look at the back of their fort. They have a rockwall with no harness instead of stairs."

"So, just because you're a guy means you're better at physical things?!"

"No! This has nothing to do with the fact that you're a girl! It's just that some people are better at some things than others, and I happen to be an experienced rock-climber."

"I'm going, or I'm suing this show for sexism!"

"Whoa, suing?" Chris stepped in. "Barbra's going. Sorry Mickey."

Barbra started to climb the rock wall, very slowly. She slipped a few times, but kept trying. The other Gophers that were in defense watched hopefully. Then, she slipped.

After being shot at.

The others looked around, to see Austin heavily armed. The Bass cheered. However, Barbra hadn't fallen completely off the Rockwall.

With every shot from Austin, Barbra got weaker and weaker. Mickey finally grabbed a dodge ball, and threw it at the surviving Bass.

"Ow! You're going to have to do a lot more than that!" Four dodge balls hit him, and, in a slow-motion scene, he started to fall.

At the same time, Barbra fell from the rock wall.

In the slow-mo, they each kept getting closer and closer, until finally....

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Austin hit, followed only a split-second later from Barbra.

"Dudes!" Chris laughed. "That was awesome! But Barbra was the last to hit the ground, so the Gophers win again!"

Cheers erupted from the Gophers, all who were there now. Austin hung his head in shame.

"Wait!" everyone looked to the Gopher fortress a few miles away. Rob, covered in bruises, splattered paintballs, and other things, stood up weakly, holding a flag.

"What?!" Christina, still rolled up in toilet paper, screamed. "He's out!"

"Not exactly." Chris smiled. "The cameras caught him. He never really passed out."

The Bass cheered, Austin looked relieved, and Rob grinned.

"Gophers, I'll see you at the bonfire tonight!" He looked to the camera. "And _you_ get to choose which camper to vote off."

"I do?" A voice from behind the camera asked.

"Not you, Beth! The audience!" He turned his attention back to the audience through another camera. "Hurry, though. We'll count the votes soon."

* * *

**A/N: The poll is up on my profile. It'll list all the campers eligible to be voted off and what they did in the episode. Also, please tell me what you thought of this one! Please note that, with Barbra, I wasn't saying that girl stink at rock climbing. Terra or Aubrey could probanly kick Mickey's butt at it. I was just saying that Barbra, as and individual, isn't so good at sports.**


	6. Ep 2 Pt Three : Short But Epic

Alright! I had set the deadline as 8:00 PM, so now it's time for the bonfire! In case you're wondering, Rob's line about girls beating the snot out of you was hot actually came from something I said to my friend (without the skater talk). My friend, of course, called me crazy.

And to the ceremony!

* * *

"Screaming Gophers," Chris told them, holding the plate of marshmallows, "One of you will be going home tonight. Now, when I call your name, come and get your marshmallow.

"Terra…

"Fox…"

The two friends bumped fists when they sat back down.

"Aubrey…

"Vanessa…

"Jack…

"Derek…

"Sam…

"Mickey…

"Russel…

"Barbra and Christina, you are the only two left. The fans have spoken, and have chosen who will go home tonight. The final marshmallow goes to….

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Christina."

Barbra looked on in shock as Christina happily claimed her marshmallows.

"What?! You can't do this! Why didn't you eliminate Mickey?!"

Mickey gave her an annoyed glare.

"Don't blame me," Chris told her, "Blame the viewers."

"This is so… I'm suing!" Barbra marched angrily down the boat, and Chris smiled.

"We have better lawyers ever sense Courtney showed us how much lawsuits can do." Chris smiled.

* * *

**Killer Bass – Cabin Porch**

Everyone except for Danny, Charlotte, and Jen are hanging out at the porch. Rob, though cleaned up, is still bruised pretty badly.

"Nice job, Rob!" Adam told him.

"Yeah," Cupid agreed, "You took a lot of hits."

"Well, I've stayed awake during a lot of skateboarding wipeouts." He then added, "Although _that_ one was the best wipeout ever."

"And let's not forget Austin!" Emma reminded them.

"And Adam." Cho looked at her friend suggestively.

"Shut up."

Cupid looked around. "Hey, where _is _Austin?"

"I thought he was out here." Cho said, sort of worried.

* * *

**Boat of Losers**

Barbra was sitting in the boat, still looking angry. She then heard a noise.

"Who's there?"

After a moment, she shrugged it off.

A few seconds later….

**_SLPAT!_**

_"AH!"_

A tall figure jumped down from the top of the boat, holding his paintball gun, and stood over the girl. "Just so we're clear, this means that _you_ fell first."

With that, Austin jumped into the lake, and swam back to the island.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if you wanted more between Barbra and Mickey. Just remember that there is Playa Des Losers! And I already know what the next challenge will be, and it can lead anywhere! **


	7. Ep 3 Pt One : Personal Conflict

**Okay, so, because I have a lot planned out in my head, I probably won't do another poll in a while. This chapter, however, I'm going to play by ear.**

* * *

Chris started his recap, this time in the editing room with an intern. As he said what happened, the clips were shown. "Las time on Total Drama Challenge,

"It was a war of epic proportions. The Screaming Gophers and Killer Bass were heavily armed with dodge-balls, paintball guns, and food.

"Adam saved Emma's life – or, at least her new shirt – by sacrificing his own dignity, while Rob's rad plan almost got the Bass a win. Unfortunately for him, though, Vanessa used her hotness to get him pelted!

"The final showdown was between Barbra and Austin. Just when the Screaming Gophers thought they had the win, Rob made an epic return and captured their flag, and the femenist, Barbra, was shot right out of the game.

"So, who will be voted off next? Will the Gophers deal with their defeat?" he opened a hamburger rapper and frowned. "Will that fast-food place ever get my order right? Find out today, on Total… Drama… Challenge!"

* * *

Chris stood inside the editing room, along with his technical intern. He turned to the camera. "We all know that you guys love knowing more about our characters. And, one of the favorite Season One challenges was Phobia Factor!

"Of course, it's not like they're going to admit their fears after they watched Season One! So, we interviewed people that knew them. People that wanting to torture them. People wanting to get revenge on them. People who just sold them out for a possible moment on television.

"We have them, straight from their webcams, admitting the camper they know's fear. Roll the clips, Cody!"

"Alrighty, Chris!" the gap-toothed man replied as he hit a button. All that appeared on the screen was static. "Um…. It isn't working."

"Oh, well. _We_ saw them! Now time to torture the campers!"

* * *

Cho was sitting on a log watching the animals. Jack walked by, then casually sat on the ground next to her. "Wow, this is great. One of the good things about Summer camp, you can see God's natural creation. Don't get me wrong, I'm still into progress, but-"

"Why are you talking to me?" the tall girl interrupted bitterly. Jack shrugged.

"I don't know. Why are you so bitter?"

"Because you're one of them."

"A Gopher?"

"No."

"A… guy?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"You just don't get it!" Cho screamed and stormed off.

Jack sat there for a moment looking confused, then turned to the camera.

"What?"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Cho:** Stupid Jack! Conservative, close-minded… Ugh! I've met dozens of him! They're all the same.

* * *

In the mess-hall, the Killer Bass walked in looking annoyed. Danny followed them in.

"… Apparently, she was confirmed dead in that episode. But that wouldn't make sense, because in the one where they can see into the future –"

"Shut up, Danny!" Jen held up a fist to his face.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Charlotte:** Danny is getting on my last nerve! We don't care about movies, anime, or your hatred of vampire romance novels!

**Adam:** Danny is annoying, but he's the only one in our cabin with a laptop. I sort of need the internet to keep in touch with my friends at home, you know?

**Danny:** (Watching his laptop while taking a dump) Whoa! Fire-blast! HAHAHAHA! PWN'd! No, don't go out with him! (Sees the camera) Haven't you heard of privacy?!

* * *

Meanwhile, the Screaming Gophers sat at their table, minus Mickey.

"Where's Pretty-Boy?" Terra asked as she noticed there was only nine of them.

"He had to use extra shower time because of the war." Russel explained. "I just hope he doesn't use my Ninja-Man Cologne."

Christina smirked. "You use 'Ninja-Man'? What are you, twelve?"

"Ninja-Man is the choice of all young warriors!" Russel retorted defensively.

"Whatever. You're obviously never getting a girlfriend."

"Hey, leave Russel alone!" Jack chimed in. "So what if he likes the Ninja-Man Cologne? That doesn't give you a right to judge him. Judgement,ultimately, is to God, and I don't think He cares about what cologne you use."

Christina stared at Jack for a moment, and then started talking to Vanessa about something else.

Derek was drawing in a notebook. Audrey crept up behind him and grabbed it. "Wha-?!"

"Ooh," she mused as she flipped through the drawings. "Nice pictures, Shorty!"

"They're… average."

"Don't sell yourself short kid!" she grinned evilly at one. "You draw dirty pictures?"

Derek turned a bright red, and saw everyone in the room, from both tables, staring at him. "Actually, that's a dancing cat."

"Uh-huh, suuuure…" She ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, Barbra's gone. You're not in trouble."

"But really, it's a cat."

Just as Audrey was about to respond, Chris walked into the room. "Hey, campers!"

Chef walked in behind him, carrying a box. Chris continued. "In this box is a collection of your worst fears. You will each have to face them, in another round of… 'Phobia Factor!'"

"Dude, like, I don't think any of us have said our fears on camera." Rob said. "I wouldn't ever tell someone that my worse fear was chess." He looked proud of himself, then frowned. "Whoops."

"Vanessa, meet me outside… you've got a necklace to try on!"

The pretty girl gulped as she followed Chris outside.

* * *

**Oooh! Drama all over! But ultimate awesome comes next!**


	8. Ep 3 Pt Two : Phobia Factor!

**As for Cho, she's not going to be bitter like that for long, so don't hate her just yet!**

**Alright! Let's bring on the fears!**

* * *

Chris lead the nervous-looking Vanessa outside of the mess-hall. Chef, wearing a tux, neeled onto his knee, and held out a ring carrier.

"Oh, Chef! This is so sudden!" Vanessa said in shocked and flattered voice. Chef rolled his eyes.

"Not one of your smarter moments." Taylor murmured.

Chef opened the carrier to reveal…

-

-

-  
-

-

-

-

-

A necklace.

"That is so cute!" Christina commented. "Wait, if she gets one, why don't I?"

Vanessa gulped as she held it up. "Isn't it a little…. Small?"

"Yes." Chris smiled. "Yes it is."

Vanessa gulped, pulled the small necklace over her head, and onto her neck.

**Screaming Gophers – 1**

"Vanessa, you just won the first point for your team!"

The campers all looked confused until Taylor smacked her forehead.

"It's a phobia-challenge! Her worst fear is a tight necklace!"

The other campers finally got it, and the Screaming Gophers cheered.

"Now," Chris pointed to Cho, "You have a date with some fire ants!"

Cho looked scared, but followed Chris anyway.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Cho:** I was pretty confidant. I mean… fire ants aren't that terrible… In fact, I'll get myself mentally prepared! (She starts pinching herself all over her arms) Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow- Wait, that one didn't really hurt. Wait... yes it did.

**Charlotte:** Personally, I'm not worried. I mean, those wimps are scared of things like necklaces.

**Vanessa:** I probably seem like a total wimp now. But really, tight necklaces make you feel like you're being choked! _And_, I was able to wear it.

* * *

**Outside the Cabins**

"If Cho can last ten seconds in here without leaving," Chris told the Bass who were surrounding Cho and a large ant bed, "She gets the first point for the Bass!

Cho gulped as she immersed herself into the giant ant bed. "Huh. This sand feels great! The-these really know how to – AUGH!"

Cho leaped out of the bed and brushed the ants off of herself. She looked nervously over to Charlotte, Taylor, and Jen, who gave her disapproving looks. Cho shamefully approached them and Emma put her hand on her friend's back.

"Hey, you did good. I know I probably couldn't have even put myself in that situation!"

"Thanks."

* * *

**On the Beach – Outside of a Pin**

Chris lead Jack to a pin similar to the one Tyler had to fight the chickens in. "Well, Jack, looks like you're going to have to step in to this pin full of…." He paused, and the camera zoomed out to show what occupied the pin, "Gorillas!"

"No problem," Jack told him confidently. "As the Bible says, 'When I am afraid, I will trust in You'. You know, talking about God."

"Um, okay… Just go into the pin."

Jack walked in repeating the Bible verse to himself.

"'When I am afraid, I will trust in You.' 'When I am afraid, I will trust in You.'"

As the gorillas gathered around him, he repeated it faster and faster, looking more and more scared.

"'When-I-Am-Afraid-I-Will-Trust-In-You.' 'When-I-Am-Afraid-I-Will-Trust-In-You!' 'WHEN-I-AM-AFRAID-I-WILL-TRUST-IN-YOU!!!!!....'"

After a few moments of him saying the verse, one of the confused gorillas poked him.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers Cabin – Girl's Side**

Christina was casually reading a fasion magazine.

A little spider creeped up, and she wacked it.

Then two others, then four, and before you know it, her, her bed, and the whole room were covered in spiders.

The camera is now on the outside of her cabin, and a loud "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" that scared the birds away is heard.

* * *

**Outside Of An Old Cabin**

Chris lead the Gophers and Bass, minus Jack, to a small, old cabin. "Because we don't use this cabin anymore," he explained, "It will be used for Adam and Terra!"

Terra smirked. "Really? Our worst fear is old cabins?"

"No." Chris smiled.

Everyone watched as Chef drove a dump truck back, and covered the cabin in some sort of liquid.

Chris then pulled out a lighter.

Everyone looked on in fear as he lit the cabin.

"You can't do that!" Cho exclaimed. "Forest fires are bad!"

Chris thought for a moment, then said, "Yeah…. We're trained proffesionals. So nobody sue us. It's only the cabin that's on fire." He looked at the camera nervously. "You-you, uh, got that Beth? Good."

Terra and Adam looked at each other in horror. Eventually, the teams stepped in.

"You shouldn't do this, man." Cupid said, as he tried to reason with the jock along with Emma and Mickey. "You could get burned."

"Yeah," Emma agreed. "Look, I won't vote you off if you can't do it."

"It's too dangerous." Mickey told him, then smiled, "Plus, if you don't do it, more points for my team!" the other two glared at him. "What? This is four-million dollars! And a chance to be around some pretty fine ladies."

Meanwhile, the other Gophers were doing the same thing with Terra. Well, sort of.

"It would be so bad if you ran through that fire, dude!" Fox told her.

"Seriously!" Audrey agreed. "You are so lucky! That would be fun!"

Terra took in a deep breath. "Okay, I'll do it." She turned to Adam. "You in, man?"

"Yeah."

They both closed their eyes and took a leap into the fire. The two ran through, determined to get out alive.

"I see the exit!" Adam told her.

"You think we can make it?"

"Yeah."

The two of them started to run harder and faster, until they were so close to the door that they leapt out, and landed hand-and-knee on the ground, coughing

**Screaming Gophers – 2 **

**Killer Bass – 1**

When the two teenagers snapped out of their coughing fit, they noticed Chris Mclean laughing and watching them. "That was awesome! You were just supposed to go near the fire, not run through it!" he continued laughing, then noticed the camera, and stopped. "Um, kids, never run through fire. It's seriously bad for you. Like, really."

Adam and Terra looked annoyed at the host.

* * *

**Mess-Hall**

Chris lead Rob into a dark mess-hall.

"So, like, are we eating?"

"Um, no. We're making you face your fears, remember?"

Rob paused for a moment, the snapped up. "Oh, yeah."

"Your worst fear is chess." Chris reminded him, afraid he had forgotten. "So you will-"

"Yeah, yeah. Have to play a game of chess. Let's get this over with."

Chris looked disappointed, but quickly recovered. He pulled a light switch on over a table, revealing an empty seat, turned around seat, and a game of chess.

"So, who am I playing against?"

"Me."

The seat turned around, revealing…

Noah.

"You should know, I've won fifty-six trophies for chess competitions." He said smugly.

Rob looked scared for a moment, but shrugged it off. "Okay, dude. So, like, um… who makes the first move?"

"I'll let you."

* * *

**Communal Bathrooms**

Chris walked the Killer Bass, minus Rob, into the bathrooms.

"Our animatronics-designers have a surprise for you, Austin." He told the peculiar teen as he moved to the front of the group. "Or, is it our evil scientists?" he winked to the camera.

The camera got a glimpse of three zombies opening the stalls and walking slowly while moaning. Some more came through the windows and crawled out of the toilet.

The camera switched back to the group. The Bass looked horrified, but Austin simply shrugged and walked further into the outhouse. Though the attack was off camera, the group could be seen wincing as sounds of screaming, moaning, lashing, beatings, maniacal laugher, a chainsaw, munching, clawing, growling, and other disturbing noises.

Gradually, the noises decreased. The Bass were looking on in horror. Then, Austin casually walked to them wearing the top of a zombie's head in place of his normal safari hat with a bored expression on his face.

**Killer Bass – 2**

* * *

**Outside of the Gopher Cabin**

"Okay, guys, here's the deal," Chris told Fox, Jen, and Cupid. The three were wearing their swimwear; Jen in a black one-piece, Cupid in dark blue trunks with dolphins, and Fox in short black trunks with red lines. "You guys will have to spend ten seconds in that hot tub…" the camera zoomed out, reavealing that the Season-One Gophers' hot tub was… "Filled with rattle snakes!"

Cupid decided to speack up. "I-Is that safe?"

* * *

**Flashback**

Tyler is seen in his bathing suit, running and screaming with various rattlesnakes biting him. A few moments later, Duncan walks out casually, notices a rattlesnake on his arm, and shakes it off.

* * *

"Safe enough."

Cupid gulped, and put his toe in the snakes before quickly pulling it up. Jen just got in looking unfazed. Terra ran to where the unsure Fox was.

"Dude, you can do this. If they make it, they'll be way ahead."

"Yeah, alright."

Cupid, still on the outside of the hot-tub, bent down and nudged Jen to look at Fox and Terra smiling at each other.

Fox took a deep breath, plugged his nose, and cannon-balled into the snakes. After a few moments, Chris's timer went off.

**Killer Bass – 3**

**Screaming Gophers – 3**

"The two teams are now tied!" Chris told them. "Thanks to Fox and Jen!"

Cupid shrugged off his loss and followed Jen back to the team.

* * *

**Chess Contest**

Rob was now playing the game intensely against Noah.

"Ha! My horsey just destroyed your little tower-thing, dude!"

Noah growled at him.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Noah: I did not expect him to get this far. I mean, he's one of the mindless skaters. How is he able to last in a game against me? He must have some hidden genius somewhere.

Rob: Uh… (A small snot drop comes out of his nose) I forgot.

* * *

The game was about to come to a close.

Finally, the last move was made.

Rob took out Noah's king.

**Killer Bass – 4**

"Yes!" As Rob screamed in exitement, Noah looked on in shock. "Give me your crown, man!"

Noah's shocked expression turned to one of anger. "It's KING ME! How can you beat me at chess when you don't even know the lingo?!"

"It was just like those action-figure games I played when I was ten." He paused. "And that I still play when I'm with my 'less popular' friends." he paused yet again. "And when I'm bored."

Noah stormed out of the room, mumbling to himself angrily.

* * *

**Mess-Hall **

Mickey was sitting at one of the tables as the other Gophers (still without Jack) watched. Chef Hatchet came out of the kitchen with a plate and a cover. He set it in from to Mickey, and opened it to reveal…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Corn… on the Cob.

"You're afraid of corn?" Christina laughed.

"Can't say I'm surprised," Fox commented. "Guys like him are all talk."

Mickey looked at the corn with a terrified look in his eye, then to the group. "You don't understand, guys! Not only does corn terrify me, but I can't talk about it to anyone." His voice started to break. "Whenever I try to conquer it, all I get is, 'Ha-Ha! You're scared of corn!' But to me, being around it makes my stomach turn. I have nightmares about it. And… I can't even get any sympathy."

With that, Mickey started to sob silently, and the others looked on feeling sorry for him. Eventually, Vanessa ran over to him. "Aw, it's okay!" she rapped her arms around him and started speaking in half-baby-talk. "I know what it's like to have a fear everybody mocks. Now, you don't have to face that corn if you're not ready."

"Th-thanks." He managed to say. However, the expression of sorrow quickly changed when he grinned and gave a thumbs-up to Fox and Russel, who returned the gesture.

Mickey ended his embrace with Vanessa, and turned to the corn.

He lifted it up to his face, looked away, and put his teeth onto one piece of corn.

Slowly, he pulled it off of the cob, closed his mouth, closed his eyes, chewed it, and swallowed.

**Screaming Gophers – 4**

The room erupted in applause.

"You did it!" Vanessa told him as she and Audrey both ran over to hug him.

"Huh. I guess I did." He was overjoyed to have conquered the fear. "I really did! Yes!"

Chris walked in front of the scene, and talked to the camera. "Wow, a lot of fears conquered, and the teams are tied! But it's not over yet, people! What will the other fears be? How is Jack lasting with the gorillas?" he opened another burger and frowned. "Am I going to have to sue that place? Find out after this break!"

* * *

**Okay, so personally, I really liked that one. I know it didn't have much drama or anything, but Phobia Factor brings out the exaggerated "epic" moments, which in my opinion are some of the funniest scenes in Total Drama.**

**What did you think? And what are your predictions? Comment and tell me!**


	9. Ep 3 Pt Three : See Above

**Next Part! Yay! **

* * *

**Outside the Pin**

Chris walked in front of the camera. "Welcome back. We're going to let Jack out now, and see if he's still alive!" Chris opened the pin's door, and much to his surprise, Jack walked out with what looked like a gorilla suit without a mask.

"Goodbye, brothers!" Jack waved to a group of gorillas that had followed him, who waved back.

"Um, dude…. What happened?"

"Well, first of all, I trusted in God. Plus, I noticed that the gorillas were really smart and gentle. This experience has actually got me thinking that my brother could be rght about animals going to Heaven."

"Wait… you have arguments within your own faith?" Chris asked him.

"Yeah. Sad, isn't it?"

"Wait… what's with the gorilla suit?"

"Huh? Oh, Broc's grandmother knits."

The camera zoomed out to reveal an old female gorilla in a rocking chair, wearing a red dress and white wig, knitting. "Thanks again for that!" Jack called out.

"Okay. That was weird." Chris observed. "But whatever. Point for the Gophers!"

**Screaming Gophers – 5**

In celebration, Jack and his gorilla "brothers" beat their chests and screamed out in a Tarzan-like fashion. Chris looked uncomfortable.

* * *

**Communal Bathrooms**

Charlotte stood at the sink. She held out her finger, and Chris squirted toothpaste onto it.

"So what, I have to brush your teeth with my finger?" Charlotte asked him.

"No. You have to brush his."

Chef Hatchet walked into the room. A close-up on his teeth revealed plaque, holes, chipped-off spots, food (both on the teeth and between), and even little bugs.

Charlotte gulped, and put her finger slowly onto Chef's teeth. Right when she touched it, she barfed and yanked her hand away.

"Ooh, sorry." Chris told her. "You chickened out when you barely touched his teeth. You get not points."

"What?! But now, I won't be a good leader! Let me try again! I can do it!"

"Um… no."

"But really! I can't loose, I just can't!"

"Not my problem."

* * *

**Screaming Gophers Cabin – Boys' Side**

Derek was at a small desk typing on his laptop. LK, his pet rat, was inside the cage on the desk.

Something came up behind them. Derek slowly turned around, and gasped when he saw it.

It was a large desktop monitor, the screen displaying a robotic face, on a moving cart. On each side of the monitor were paintball guns moving up and down like arms.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Chris:** Yeah, our animatronics guy quit on us after the zombies, so when we heard that Derek's fear was evil robots, Cody had to make it as a last minute resort. (He pulls out a remote control and chuckles) Now time for some fun!

* * *

Derek quickly grabbed LK's cage, tucked it under his top shirt, and ran all around the room to get away from the machine. It followed, shooting out paintballs at almost move.

Derek kept getting more and more paintballs on his back, but kept running.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Derek:** So, I knew that the thing was running on batteries, and that an old computer couldn't hold that much, so I just had to, you know, outrun it. So… yeah. I guess that's it.

* * *

By now, the shy tech-expert was clinging onto the top of a bunk bed, still protecting his pet under the red shirt. The "robot" was still shooting at him from the floor.

Soon, it started to shoot faster and harder.

The monitor started smoking.

The face on the screen even looked like it had a worried look.

Then….

**BOOM!**

Chris opened the door to the guys' side. The back of the door, as well as the rest of the room, was covered in paintballs. Derek, also covered (even on his glasses) in paintballs, stumbled out trying to get his balance back. Chris caught him.

"Dude, that was epic!" the host laughed. "But, if that were a real robot, you wouldn't be alive now. Ah, what the heck? I'll give you a point anyway!"

**Screaming Gophers – 6**

"Great," Derek sounded a bit uninterested in the points. "Now, can I go take a shower or something?"

* * *

**Cliff**

Emma, wearing a blue one-piece bathing suit, gulped as she looked down from the high-up cliff that the former campers had to jump from in the first episode. The others were watching her, Austin still wearing the zombie head.

"You have to do this." Charlotte told her. "We need this point!"

"Personally," Danny commented, "I'd be psyched if I were you. I mean, the cliff that the first campers jumped from in the first episode?! You are the luckiest woman on Earth! Oh, and apparently, when they did that –"

"Shut up, Danny!"

Emma backed up, ran to the cliff, but stopped when she got to the edge.

"We're two points behind!" Charlotte screamed. "You have to make this jump!"

"I don't know if I can…"

Adam ran to her. "Emma, yes you can. And if you can't, I'll make sure these jerks don't vote you off."

"Whoa. Harsh." Rob said.

"I wasn't talking about you, Rob." He turned back to Emma. "And, if you can do it, I'll jump with you."

"But… Your clothes are so expensive. They're already singed. If you jump into the water they'll be ruined!

"Eh, they'll get a bit less comfy." He shrugged. "But seriously, I've jumped from diving boards higher than this."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Adam:** Okay, to be honest, that cliff scares me, the jump scares me, and these clothes are dry-clean only! Do you have any idea how small and uncomfortable they'll get?! But, I couldn't let Emma know that. She was scared enough as it was.

**Emma:** Wow. Just wow. At my school, a guy like Adam wouldn't even speak to someone like me! But here he is, willing to shrink his best clothes for me! I love this show!

* * *

"Okay, I'll do it." Emma breathed. "But don't chicken out on me, okay?"

Adam smiled, and with that they both raced to the end of the cliff. Once they got ot the edge, Adam grabbed her hand as they leapt out.

The two fell screaming.

While the others seemed amazed, Jen looked unimpressed.

The two teens finally hit the bottom, and eventually crawled onto the beach.

**Killer Bass – 5**

"Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought."

"Easy for you to say." Adam walked out of the water, and Emma held in a giggle. The jock looked like he was wearing a four-year-old's set of sports pajamas. "This is probably on live TV now."

"I'm sorry. You didn't have to do that."

"I know."

They both smiled at each other for a few moments, until Chris called out to everyone. "Okay, guys! Now you get to play a part in one of the Gophers' fears! Sam apparently hates attention…"

* * *

**Forest**

Sam was writing in a notebook while sitting near a tree. Then, she looked up. She saw all ten of the Killer Bass surrounding her, looking straight at her, moving in closer and closer.

After a few minutes, Chris walked in, and the quiet girl was curled up on the ground sucking her thumb.

"Okay, that's no point for the Gophers." He said to the camera.

* * *

**Dock of Shame**

Chris and Taylor stood at the front of the other Bass. Chef brought out a large crate with a top on it.

As Taylor approached the large, but small to fit in, box, Jen stopped to give her some 'encouragement'.

"Loose this, and you're on my bad side."

"Isn't everybody?" Taylor replied, unthreatened. Then she got into the box with almost no feeling on her face.

As soon as the top closed….

**_"AH! LET ME OUT! I DON'T CARE IF I WIN THIS THING OR NOT! LET ME OUT!"_**

Chris told the Bass, "Yeah, we were feeling bad for your team. So, we just made this one a challenge where she had to stay in the box."

**Killer Bass – 6**

As Taylor continued screaming, Chris, Chef, and the rest of the Killer Bass walked away to the next challenge.

* * *

**Beach**

Russel was practicing his "moves" on the beach, with the other Screaming Gophers looking on feeling awkward.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Russel:** Yeah, I wasn't scared of anything. I don't even know how they're gonna find something even close to what I would be afraid of!

**Chris:** It was hard finding a fear for Russel. I mean, so many of the people that knew him sent in so many different fears, that we had to get him is own DVD compartment.

**Cody:** You may think Chris is exaggerating. But it's true! (He strains to pick up a box of DVD's) See? Whoa! (The weight of the DVD box causes him to fall over) I'm okay!

* * *

There was something lurking in the bushes. Russel stood up on one leg, spread his arms out, and said in a high-pitched voice, "Fla-ming-o!" He then signaled whatever was in the bushes to come at him.

Chef came out, in a pale mask that looked like a man with black eyes, no nose, and a face of evil. He was wearing a cloak and wielding a wand. We cannot tell you who he was trying to be, due to copyright reasons.

Any way, once Russel got a look at him, he ran away screaming like a girl.

* * *

**Pin**

Chris lead Danny, Charlotte, Jen, Cho, Adam, Cupid, Emma, Rob, and Austin, along with the Gophers, to the former gorilla pin.

"We've sent the gorillas back to their zoo," Chris told the group, leaving a disappointed face on Jack, who was still wearing the gorilla suit, "And replaced them with…" the camera, once again, zoomed out to reveal… "Clowns!"

Danny gulped.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Danny:** Okay, so when I was a little kid, I watched that movie with the clown in it. You know, the one where it went around acting crazy? Ever sense then, I couldn't ever be close to a clown without beating them up.

* * *

The clowns were juggling, riding unicycles, an doing other clown-things. Danny, now in the pin, nervously looked up at them.

"Come on, dude!" Rob called out.

"You can do it!" Adam added.

Rob stared up at the clowns.

The red noses.

The crazy shirts.

The large shoes.

He started shaking violently, and his eyes turned red.

"AAAAAUUUUGHH!"

Danny tackled a clown, and threw punches right at his face while screaming angrily. The other two clowns looked down worriedly.

"You're… nothing… but… a…. creep!" Danny said in between his punches, making the white makeup go away. "You… are… a… monster! You… are…" he slowed down, stoped for a moment, and saw the un-white face of a worried man.

"A… normal… person."

Danny got up and helped the man up as well. "Sorry, dude. I shouldn't have ever discriminated against you just because you look different." He turned to the rest of the group. "Have we learned nothing from after-school specials?!"

"That…" Chris was laughing uncontrollably, "Was…. HILARIOUS! You totally beat the snot out of him, dude!" the host was able to calm down. "Unfortunately, you loose."

"What?" Charlotte asked in shock. "But he conquered his fear!"

"True, but not before reacting by beating the snot out of that guy!" Chris looked to the Gophers. "Audrey, you've got some horseback-riding lessons! Don't wanna be late."

Audrey gasped.

* * *

**Open Area**

Bridgette brought out a horse. "Easy, Girl. Now, this may be painful, but you can make it."

"Okay, Audrey." Chris brought up the hyper girl, with the other campers witnessing. "If you can start riding this horse gracefully and without fear, your team will not have a ceremony tonight."

"I have to ride it bareback?!"

"Uh… yep."

Audrey winced, and climbed onto the horse's back.

"Okay, girl." Audrey told the horse nervously. "Time to – AHHH!"

The horse took off, leaving her to hold onto the mane while the rest of her flew behind. The other campers, even the Bass, looked on worriedly. She looked terrified as the of her n the air kept hitting tree limbs.

"Oh, great!" Christina shouted. "We're gonna loose!"

"Don't you even care about her safety?" Jack asked, shocked at how careless Christina was.

"Um," she thought for a moment, "No, not really."

"Hopefully," Charlotte told the other Bass, "She'll fall off painlessly, and we'll win. Or at least have to have a tie-breaker."

"Why painlessly?" Jen asked.

Audrey continued to scream as she was pulled behind the horse, and the Gophers felt hopeless.

"I've read an article on this before…" Derek murmured to himself. After a moment, to everyone's surprise, he called out to her, "Audrey! Be firm and gentle! Let her know that you're in charge, but that she can trust you!"

"I read that same article a few nights ago," Danny told everyone. "In fact, I memorized it! Want to hear me recite it?"

"NO!" was almost everyone's reply.

"Firm but gentle?" Audrey thought aloud as she hit the tree limbs. "That's new, but – OW! – I - OW! – can try – OW! – it."

She pulled herself down and lightly tapped the horse. Then she started to slow down. The horse trotted.

"Good girl." Audrey said, as the Gophers looked relieved. "Now, ONWARD!"

She signaled the horse, and she took of. This time, though, the horse was riding straight forward and under control. Epic Western music played in the background.

"Yes! I'm riding!" Audrey then threw her hands into the air. "YEE-HAW!"

**Screaming Gophers – 7**

Audrey's teammates cheered as she continued to ride. The Bass looked disappointed.

"Gophers! You win! And tonight, you get an all-expense-paid trip to…" the Screaming Gophers looked exited and anxious.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"THE MESS-HALL!"

"Aw!"

"What?"

"Ugh."

"Let me finish." Chris silenced them. "A trip to the Mess-Hall, where DJ and Geoff will be cooking and trying to make it look 'fancy'."

After this was said, the Gophers looked happy.

"And Killer Bass," Chris told the other nine, "One of you will be going home tonight."

* * *

**Outside the Mess-Hall**

Jack, who had finally taken off the gorilla suit, was about to go into the feast room. Then Cho approached him.

"Look, Jack, I'm sorry about acting like a jerk earlier. It's just that, well, I have a bad impression of people like you in my head, you know?"

"It's cool." Jack seemed un-offended. "Some people can be judgmental. I have some friends like that."

"I still think our values are different," Cho said, "But, we can still be friends, right? I mean, you probably think the Global Warming thing is something thought up by idiots."

"Yeah, sort of." Jack answered casually. "And I'm guessing that you're pro-choice?"

"Actually, I'm pro-life.

"Really? So am I!" Jack said happily. Then he looked closer at her. "Is that a cross necklace?"

"Yeah. I'm probably not as into Him as you, but I do look to Jesus for guidance."

"Technically, it's the Spirit that's with you." Jack was interested in the conversation now. "Hey, wanna come to the feast with me so we can finish this discussion? You know, until the elimination ceremony?"

"Alright. I'm not eating any meat, though."

As they walked in, the camera zoomed out to reveal Charlotte, behind a tree, looking on in anger.

* * *

**Sorry if I got too into the political and religious views of the characters. I know it's normally taboo, but I think things like that should be aloud in kid's shows as long as they don't make one of the sides look like total idiots/jerks.**

**So, what did you think? Who's moment was the most epic? Who do you think will be voted off? And what are your relationship predictions?**


	10. Ep 3 Pt Four : 'Gopher Lover'

**Campfire Ceremony**

Charlotte, Jen, Emma, Adam, Rob, Cupid, Austin, and Danny were sitting around the campfire. Cho approached them and they all looked at her angrily.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late. I was just –"

"Traitor!" Charlotte interrupted her.

"What?"

"I saw what you did with that Gopher boy, and told everyone!" Charlotte screamed at her.

Jen walked toward her and held out her fist threateningly. "You're lucky I don't pound your face in, Gopher Lover!"

"Screaming Traitor!" Danny added.

"Person-Who-Betrayed-Our-Team-By-Dating-A-Guy-On-The-Other-Team-Who-Is-Very-Lucky!" Rob tried to add to the insults, resulting in awkward stares from his teammates. "What? I thought we were making up clever nicknames."

"Guys, it wasn't like that!" Cho tried to reason with them. "We just went in, talked-"

"And ate good food!" Charlotte finished for her.

"Really, we just discussed our views and the Bible!"

"Probably Song of Solomon." Cupid muttered. The others, minus Adam. looked confused, so he explained, "Series of Biblical love poems."

Before anyone could say anything else, Chris walked in front of them with a plate of marshmallows. "Killer Bass, one of you will not be getting a marshmallow, and will be sent home tonight."

The Bass looked worried, and Chris started calling out their names.

"Adam…

"Emma…

"Austin…

"Rob…

"Jen…

"Charlotte…

"Cupid…

This left Cho and Danny, both on their logs.

"Cho, Danny. One of you will be leaving the island tonight. And you can never come back…

"Ever."

Cho gulped, and Danny also looked nervous.

"The final marshmallow goes to…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Cho."

The black-haired girl walked up, and got her marshmallow. However, her team still glared at her when she did.

"What?!" Jen screamed. "How could you vote Danny off, and not Cho?! I mean, Danny would be my third choice, but Cho's a traitor."

"True…" Rob said, "But Danny beat those clowns up pretty good. I'm scared I'm next." He turned to the voted-off camper. "Sorry, dude."

"Yeah," Charlotte agreed. "And he's constantly talking about the stuff in the media that nobody cares about!"

Jen glared at the control-freak, causing her to look nervous.

* * *

**Boat of Losers**

Danny turned to the camera, not even looking too upset.

"Well, I've learned my lesson." He told the audience. "For all those people who edit the free online encyclopedias most of my information comes from, please add to my profile that my downfall was my discrimination against clowns."

* * *

**Dock of Shame**

Chris stands there with Chef.

"I can't help but think we forgot something," the host thought for a moment. "Eh, it's probably nothing important. See you tomorrow, dude!"

The camera zoomed out, revealing a shaking crate.

**_"LET ME OUT OF HERE! I WILL SUE YOUR SHOW! THIS IS TORTURE! I-"_**

Owen walked by the crate, happily munching on a corndog. He heard the screaming, and leaned over to open the crate.

**_"AND I WILL-"_** The screaming stopped right when Owen lifted the top off. Taylor casually stood up, got out, gave him a nod, and walked away.

Owen looked to the camera confused for a moment, then shrugged and walked away eating his corndog.

* * *

**Votes:**

**Adam** – Danny

**Austin** – Cupid

**Charlotte** – Danny

**Cho **– Charlotte

**Cupid **– Danny

**Danny** – Cho

**Emma **– Danny

**Jen** – Cho

**Rob** – Cho

**Taylor** – None

-

_Charlotte_ – One

_Cupid _– One

_Cho _– Three

_Danny _– Four

-

**Voted Off So Far:** Spencer, Barbra, Danny

* * *

Yay! Owen! I like Owen. Heather insults and abuses him way more that Gwen, Lindsay or Beth, yet he still tries to be a decent person to her. Minus the amount of food intake, I think everyone should be like Owen.

Did anyone notice Taylor, or did you just forget about her until the last scene?

Anyway, please review telling me what you think!


	11. Ep 4 Pt One : That's Show Biz!

Chris started his recap on the Dock. "Last time on Total Drama Challenge...

"Each camper had to face their worse fear in Phobia Factor!

"Adam and Emma got romantic, Jack made friends with some gorillas, and Rob actually beat the High IQ, Noah, at chess. Shocking, huh?

"Audrey got the win for her team by conquering her fear of horses, and Danny was voted off for beating the snot out of some clowns." he chuckled.

"But the drama doesn't stop there! Cho went to the Gopher feast with Jack to talk about issues that would get me sued. The Bass turned against their treehugger, and won't talk to her at all.

"Will Cho win her teammates back? Or will she leave them all for Jack?" He chuckled again. "Hey, I made a rhyme!" Chris had to duck to avoid being hit by a rock that had been thrown at him.

"Find out, in Total...

"Drama...

"Challenge!"

* * *

**Screaming Gophers Cabin – Girls' Side – 4:00 AM**

"Guys!" Audrey said, shaking Vanessa's bunk in particular. "Guys! Wake up!"

"What is it?!" Christina murmured tiredly.

"Okay, well on the wall, I found a peep hole into the boys' side!"

Christina shot up. "What if they discovered it?!"

"Relax." Terra said calmly. "If they had discovered it, we'd probably be hearing Russel's giggling and Jack's protests."

"Isn't it kind of wrong to look at them through that thing, though?" Vanessa asked Audrey as she and the other three girls gathered around.

"I'm not watching them!" Audrey assured her, "I'm looking at the fox! It's so adorable! And the rat!"

"Ew, a rat?" Vanessa looked through. "Wow, it's gross and cute at the same time!"

Christina pushed Vanessa out of the way so she can look. "Ooh, Fox has a great taste in sleeping wardrobes." She giggled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Terra asked her, annoyed.

"Why does it matter to you? Are you jealous?"

"No! I just… don't think we should spy on the guys like that."

"Guys don't mind girls spying on them. In fact, they probably like the idea." Christina told her. "Especially Mickey."

"Jack probably wouldn't." Vanessa pointed out.

"Well of course not, he's probably dreaming about the Killer Bass's hippie right now." Christina scoffed.

There was a long pause, until Audrey turned to Sam.

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

The quiet girl shrugged, and went back to bed. The others soon followed, Terra glaring daggers at Christina.

Audrey continued to look into the boys' side.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Audrey:** I love animals! I'm probably gonna ask Fox and Shorty if I can add their pets to my army!

**Terra:** Christina could never be with Fox. He's way to hardcore for her. (Adds quickly) Not that I want to be with him! It's just… we're friends. And I would want someone better for him. (Blushes, then looks at the camera defensively) What?!

* * *

**Mess Hall – That Morning**

As the Gophers walked in, Russel stopped the guys.

"I was half asleep last night, and I heard the girls talking about how cute I was!"

Fox laughed. "You were probably dreaming, man."

"I think I heard them too." Derek spoke up. "I think Vanessa said one of us was gross and cute at the same time." He shrugged. "Oh, and Fox, I think Christina and Terra were fighting over you or something."

"Alright!" Mickey said as he high-fived his other teammate. "Two of the hottest girls on the team!"

"It happens everywhere I go." He answered casually. Then he snapped up and pulled Derek to him by his shirt collar. "Did you say Terra?!"

"Uh,… I-" Derek was scared by the sudden grab from the intimidating teen.

"Terra likes me?!"

"Well, I don't know." Derek stammered. "Uh, she told Christina something about you being too hardcore for her."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Fox:** I can't have Terra liking me! She's like, my sidekick. My second-in-command. She's like any other guy friend, except better to look at. She can't like me!

**Jack:** I don't get why they all care what the girls think of them. It won't matter in a few years, and they'll just feel bad about not caring enough about their future wives. Me, on the other hand – I'll make sure Cho is the only girl I'm interested in. (Pauses, realizing what he just implied) Not that I'm thinking about marriage! Because, that would be creepy! (Sighs) Ugh, don't tell Cho!

* * *

Cho walked into the mess-hall, earning glares from her teammates.

"Go sit with the Gophers!" Jen screamed.

"Guys, I hung out with one of them. Is that so bad?"

"You got to eat DJ's food!" Rob said bitterly. "All we get to eat is Chef's!"

"I brought you some leftovers." Cho revealed she was holding a plate with turkey legs, a nice salad, some soup, and slice of cheesecake.

Rob smiled, grabbed the turnkey leg, and mumbled "All is forgiven!" as he scarfed it down.

"Okay, be a sellout!" Jen screamed at him. "From now on, the Killer Bass will be split into two groups : the ones that listen to me, and the traitors. Make your decision now!"

"I'm on Jen's side." Charlotte told them as she stood by her. "I don't like traitors. Plus, Jen stands for order!"

"Well, Cho's my friend, and what she did wasn't that bad." Jen and Charlotte growled at Emma as she said this. "I'm on her side."

"So am I." Adam followed.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Cupid:** Man, going against the toughest girl in the team to side with the girl you like's friend? I admire Adam. However, I'm gonna have to admire him from afar. Jen could beat me to a pulp, and I don't have a girl I'm trying to impress.

* * *

Jen's side now had her, Charlotte, and Cupid.

"I don't like traitors." Austin told everyone. He did a back-flip to where Jen was.

"Was… that nessacerry?" Cupid asked.

"Yes."

"Guys," Cho pleaded, "this is ridiculous!"

"You have no say in this!" Charlotte snapped. She then turned to Taylor. "Who's side?"

"Honestly, I don't care, so I'll be on the fence in this issue."

"Good morning, campers!" the host greeted as he walked into the Mess Hall. "Today's challenge is highly original, and will bring out your creative sides : A play! Each team will write, direct, and act in their own play that they will perform on Season One's talent show stage!"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Christina:** I should so be in the play! This is one of the reasons I signed up for TDC. I am a star!

**Charlotte:** As team captain, I'm only going to let people in Jen's alliance in the show. Well, okay, I guess we can have the others as background characters.

**Audrey:** Ooh! I've always wanted to be a director!

* * *

**Screaming Gophers**

Fox was in front of the Gophers, the nine of them awaiting his instruction.

"So..." he started. This caused an awkward moment. "Yeah, plays aren't really my thing."

"I'll take over!" Christina suggested.

"Now hold on." Terra stepped in. "We need to work on this as a team. Right, Fox?"

"Uh…" the delinquent rubbed the back of his head. He looked to the two for a moment. He then started to sweat. "Um… Um…"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Fox:** Okay, normally girls are my thing. But having Terra, my best friend on the show, and Christina, the really snobby but incredibly hot prep, fighting over me… (Sigh) I think I'm loosing my edge.

* * *

After Fox tried to decide who to listen to, Audrey stepped up.

"Okay! This project needs someone in charge! And, as Terra said, we need teamwork!" she went from her military-like tone to her regular happy tone. "So, who wants to do what?"

"I wanna be the stunt double!" Russel spoke up. He then stood up and started to do his regular 'ninja poses'. Sam, who was sitting beside him, poked him lightly causing him to fall.

"I'll be whatever you cast me as, babe." Mickey told Audrey smoothly.

"Alright! After I find a writer, I'll hold the auditons." She paused for a moment. "Found one!"

"How'd you find one that quickly?" Christina questioned.

"Well, I've peaked over Shorty before," she explained, "And he wrote this insanely cool script!"

Derek looked up at her. Before he could even say anything, the hyper girl pulled his notebook from him.

"Look at this!" she turned to a page titled 'In Search of the Missing Link'. "Nerdy title, right? But it's a really cool script! It's about some insanely different people who set out to find out how the Earth really began. It's brilliant!"

"Y-you like it?" Derek was surprised, but the smile on his face would indicate it was a happy surprise.

"Of course, Shorty! It has everything – Action, adventure, romance, and love triangles that'll start fangirl wars!"

Fox, Terra, and Christina took a look at it.

"Not bad." Fox nodded.

"Wow." Terra said. "I really like this girl. She's not some helpless hot chick who always needs help, but she's not a desperate attempt at pleasing feminists either."

Everyone looked at her, wondering how she got it all from one look.

"What can I say? I'm a speed reader."

* * *

**Killer Bass**

Jen marched in front of three groups : One consisting of Charlotte, Cupid, and Austin, one with just Taylor (so I guess it's not a group), and one with Cho, Adam, Emma, and Rob.

"Alright!" Jen yelled out. "We need to get this play done fast! Any suggestions?"

Rob raised his hand. "How about a sketch-comedy show?"

"I don't hear any ideas…" Jen told the group.

Charlotte thought for a moment, then spoke up. "How about an educational skit on why you shouldn't betray your team?"

"Good idea."

Rob looked on in astonishment. "Is Jen discriminating against me 'cause I'm a guy?"

"No, Rob." Emma sighed. "It's because you sided with us."

"Oh." He paused. "But why didn't she hear me? Is she going deaf?"

Emma smacked her head on her palm.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers – Auditions**

Russel, reading the lines, pulled his head up. "Hello." He whispered.

Then, he sprang into action.

"How…" he screamed, his head facing left.

"Much…" now facing right.

"Is…"

"The…"

Russel was now on his knees, his fist in the air, screaming. "PEPPER?!"

Everyone looked on in shock, as the 'ninja' panted intensely. After a moment, Audrey spoke up.

"He so gets to be the villain!"

Vanessa was next. She read her rehearsal lines. "How much more digging do we have to do?"

The guys all stared in awe.

"Anything sounds hot when she says it." Mickey sighed.

"Next!"

Derek, wearing a loose t-shirt, baggy jeans, some "bling", and gold sunglasses, reluctantly walked in front of the group. "Do I really have to do this?"

"Yes!" Audrey told him.

"Why?"

"Because, one of the characters is a rap artist, and I thought it would be fun to watch you audition for his part."

Derek sighed, accepting his humiliation. Then, he started to lightly move his legs.

_"Yo, homie G's!_

_We're goin' on a quest!_

_To find which theory,_

_Suits history best!_

_Creationism?_

_Evolution?_

_Scientology?_

_The constitution?" _

Derek stopped for a moment. "Do I have to say 'The Constitution'? It makes no sense."

"In the audition, it does!" Audrey happily said. "Come on. Why are you embarrassed to do this? We're all friends here."

This caused Terra and Christina to look at each other then at her in a bitter way.

"Well, we're friends with you." She then laughed. "Okay, you've suffered enough. Next!"

This time, Sam walked up. As usual, she said nothing.

"Pretend someone shot you!" Audrey told her.

Sam, in a great performance, clutched herself, put a shocked expression onto her face, and fell to the ground in a still position.

Everyone clapped. She just shrugged and walked to a corner.

* * *

**The Killer Bass, however, weren't having any, 'auditions'.**

"Our play's gonna stink." Taylor mumbled.

"We shouldn't have voted off Danny." Cupid sighed. "He would be good at this."

Jen and Charlotte, who had been in the girls' side, walked out.

"Okay, we wrote the script and casted the parts." Charlotte told them. "I'm playing the noble leader of the 'Bass Killers' tribe in the alternate dimension on 'Awkanawaw'."

The others, including Austin and Cupid, moaned.

"The 'Bass Killers', played by Jen, Austin, Cupid, and Cho, are facing off against the 'Yelling Badger' tribe in a war of life or death. The other tribe will be played by Adam, Emma, and Rob. Cho's character betrays her tribe to be with 'Josh', played by Rob."

Cho and Rob, who were sitting next to each other at the time, scooted away with disturbed looks on their faces.

"So what am I?" Taylor asked them.

Jen got in her face. "You get all the stage managing jobs." She then added, "Hard, exhausting stage jobs."

"Cool." Taylor said with a smug grin, causing Jen to growl.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers – Final Casting**

Audrey walked out of the cabin. "I have the parts casted!" she told them. Here they are:

"Russel will be playing the villain who wants to destroy the leading character due to their past experiences."

"Alright!" Russel cheered. "I can be my own stunt-man!"

"His quiet assistant who does all the _real _work will be played by Sam!"

Sam smiled at the sophisticated role that didn't require much spotlight.

"Fox and Terra will play the bickering skeptic and open-minded girl who end up falling in love!"

Terra smiled casually at Fox, who nervously smiled back.

"Mickey and Christina are going to be the old couple that live in the mountains together."

Mickey grinned at Christina.

"In your dreams." She scoffed at the womanizer.

"Jack, of course, is the creationist."

"Are you type-casting me?" Jack inquired.

"Yes." Audrey said casually.

Jack paused, and then smiled. "Great! People can tell I'm a follower of Christ just by how I act."

"Vanessa will be playing the incredibly hot leading lady who gets caught up in the adventure because of having no where else to go in life. You also will be paired up with the main dude who's looking for answers and trying to keep a promise to his late father." Audrey looked to Derek. "Because he's the writer, Shorty gets to be that guy.

"I... don't really think I fit that role." Derek told her.

"YES YOU DO!" Audrey snapped at him.

"Yay!" Vanessa ran to Derek and pulled him into a hug. "I get to act with the writer!"

Derek's face was now almost as red as his shirt, and with a shocked expression. Vanessa noticed this. "Sorry," she giggled. "Sometimes I get too caught up in the moment."

She let the shocked tech-geek out of her embrace, but frowned when he fell straight to the ground.

* * *

**Dock of Shame**

"Will Derek's nerdy-but-cool play win? Or will the audience actually like Charlotte's… whatever it is ?

"Find out when we return!"

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I'm trying to develop Derek more. How do you guys like him so far?

Hopefully I'll update soon after this. There were only little bits of the Bass conflict in here, but it'll show up more later.


	12. Ep 4 Pt Two : Total Drama LIVE!

**

* * *

**

Thank you for all the reviews! I think I'll respond to some now!

**Coolbroadwayreader – We'll see…**

**Logan – Writing more now.**

**Fopgirl234 – They're not really fighting over him. It's actually pretty minor. But Fox doesn't see it that way…**

**The Double-Faced Muse – Hmm… TDI Charlie Brown's story did a team-swap. Might have to try that.**

**The Pink Rabbit – Just remember, Vanessa can make any guy blush, and Derek (like Sam) is overwhelmed by attention. Oh, and while that thing about reality shows may be normally true, remember : this is Total Drama.**

* * *

**Talent Show Stage**

The ten Gophers and nine Bass were in the bleachers in front of the stage. Chris walked in front of them.

"In today's challenge, as you know, you will act in plays." He then pointed to the 'Chef-O-Meter' above himself on the screen. "This is the Chef-O-Meter. Grandmaster Chef will judge each of your plays with this. Whoever has the highest rating will win invinsability, and these accessories for their cabin!"

He pulled up the curtains on the stage to reveal moon couches and chairs, a high-tech video game system, some clean sheets, some air matresses, a mini-fridge stocked with snacks, and some air fresheners. The campers all looked on in awe.

* * *

Confession Cam

**Christina:** We are so winning now!

**Emma:** I wish my team could win this. I mean, the video games and furniture are okay, but at this point, we really need those air fresheners! (Sighs) But Charlotte and Jen are more into expressing their anger at Cho than winning.

* * *

"First up are the Screaming Gophers with," he read their title from a sheet of paper, " 'The Totally Hardcore Adventure to Win in Nerdy Arguments'. Hmm, catchy. Here they are!"

Audrey, now backstage with the other Gophers, pushed Derek onto the stage.

He nervously looked at everyone around him. After a moment, he pulled out his script and gulped.

"I-I don't know where this world s-started," he stammered, "But I will find out for you, Dad."

To most of the campers' surprise, Derek was actually good at reciting the monologue once his nervousness went away.

"…Where did man come from? And is love really important in…"

After listening for a bit, the Bass started whispering to each other.

"He's good." Cupid said.

"If Derek is good, imagine how good the others are!" Charlotte told them. "We really have to get our act together."

"It doesn't really help that you're casting us without any auditions." Taylor retorted.

"There's your boyfriend." Adam teased Cho as Jack, along with Fox and Terra, walked onstage. Cho punched him lightly.

"I propose an expedition." Fox's character told the group.

"I second that proposal, Big-shot." Terra acted out, then smiled and winked at him. She then whispered out of character. "Ha. This is really boring, isn't it?"

"I guess."

"Maybe it won't be once we get to the fighting…. make out scenes." She added somewhat suggestively.

"Yeah, fun…" Fox managed to murmur.

Meanwhile, Jack, who was in-character, gave a long line about his belief in Creationism. Cho couldn't help but stare at him dreamily.

"…Even if your theory was real, how could evolution occur if nobody started it?"

"Um," Fox snapped up, "Yeah, higher beings are absurd. Blah-Blah-Blah. Skeptic Skeptic Skeptic."

The Bass groups were sitting on opposite sides of the bleachers and Taylor was in the middle.

"Whoa." Rob stared in awe at the play on-stage. "Their lines are so smart they don't sound like real sentences!"

"You guys know the plan, right?" Cho asked the Bass on her side.

"Yep."

"Uh-huh."

"Good." She said. "As soon as they stop, we go into action."

Russel and Sams' characters were confronting Derek's. Unfortunately for the team, Russel's only acting modes were intense and 'kung-fu'.

"My old friend…" Russel paused frequently, sounding like an exaggerated American dub of an anime. "CHUCKLES!" his teammates groaned as he screamed what was supposed to be his action.

"Old friend?" Jack's character asked Derek's, who nodded.

Behind the stage were Audrey, Christina, and Mickey. Christina was wearing an old Sunday dress and a white wig, while Mickey had on a bald cap, pants up to his chest, and gray hairs glued on the side of his head.

"Ugh, I cannot believe I have to wear this!" Christina moaned. "Why am I not the leading girl? Or at least someone who matters."

Audrey shrugged. "That's how I casted you!"

"I like the role." Mickey told Audrey. "I get to see what I might look like as an old man, and sort of live out a dream."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Mickey: It may not seem like it, but I'm the type of guy who wants to find the right woman to spend my life and grow old with. (Pauses) Once I'm old, I'll find old ladies attractive, right?

* * *

About an hour into the play, Jack's character was now laying motionlessly on the ground. Derek, Terra, Vanessa, and Fox were looking down onto him.

"Bet his life was a waste now." Fox murmured.

"That's terrible!" Terra screamed at Fox's well-acted character. "How could you say that? How are you so obsessed with proving him wrong that you don't care when he dies?!"

"Ooh, nice!" Audrey commented back stage. "You guys are up!" she pushed Mickey and Christina on.

After a moment, Mickey spoke up. "What are yu' yuggins doin' on mah propertee?!" he nudged Christina, who rolled her eyes then said her lines.

"Cummon, Eustice! Have... a heart!" she then broke her character. "Ugh! I can't do this anymore!" with that, she stomped off the stage.

Mickey sighed. "After fifty years with her… even she leaves me."

"Aw…" the girls (minus Jen) and some of the guys from the Killer Bass cooed sadly.

"They like it?" Audrey whispered to herself. She then called out to the team onstage. "Guys! This scene is now going to be an old man's sob story! Take it away, 'Eustice'!"

A spotlight fell on Mickey, who heavily sighed. "I have looked all over the world to find a perfect woman. But, alas, I never could find her.

"She was always kind and caring, but couldn't stand up for herself. Strong and confidant, but no people skills. Stunningly beautiful, but wasn't going the right direction in life.

"Then one day, I finally found her. An intelligent, beautiful, confidant, compassionate woman who would be the perfect wife. But, as it turned out, she was looking for the perfect husband."

A small tear dripped from his eyes, and the Killer Bass and Screaming Gophers cheered like crazy. Mickey, surprised but pleased by this, took a bow.

Once the cheering settled, Derek whispered to Audrey, "What do we do now?"

"Continue with the play."

"But, in the original play, he tried to mug us. If I did what the script said, I'd look like-"

"NOW!" Audrey screamed. Derek sighed, and turned to Mickey.

"Stay away from us you CREEP!" Derek pulled out a paintball gun and shot Mickey with it. The womanizer clutched his heart, and fell to the ground. The resulted in "Boo's" from the Bass. A rotten tomato even knocked Derek to the ground.

"He was just an old man wanting love!" Cupid screamed at him.

"It's just a play, guys!" Terra defended Derek as he got up. Right when he did, however, a half-oval-shaped gray rock hit him on the head, causing him to fall down again. The boos stopped, and everyone looked to Rob.

"What? Too harsh?"

* * *

A little bit later into the play, Vanessa was tied up onto a fake wall. Derek was facing off against Russel.

"CALMLY! You cannot beat me! Grins evilly!" Russel incorrectly recited his lines. "Three of YOUR friends are," he added some ninja-poses and swishing noises before he continued, "Dead. And you last little friend shall be too!" he pointed to Sam, who rolled her eyes and pointed to Vanessa.

"Our final showdown shall begin…." Russel started, "Now!"

Just as Russel was about to charge at Derek, he was knocked down by another tomato.

"You Stink!" Jen could be heard from the bleachers.

Derek shrugged, and untied Vanessa.

"You saved me from him!" she said, then paused. "Well, Jen did. But still…"

There was a pause.

"Come on, kiss each other!" Audrey whispered to them.

"But, Audrey." Vanessa started to plead.

"Do it!"

She sighed, then bended down so that Derek's eyes met hers. "Look, Derek, it's not that it would be gross to kiss you. In fact, I actually think you're kind of cute." This caused him to look down at his feet, blushing. "But," she hesitated, and then pulled him in to whisper something. After she was done, he nodded.

"Hey, I feel the same way." He managed to say. This confused everyone else.

Vanessa walked off the stage, Audrey looking her direction angrily.

"Well, there has to be someone kissing!" she sighed. "They just ruined my play!"

She glared angrily at Derek, then got up and started marching toward him.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Derek**: When I saw her walking over to me, I thought, 'I'm a dead man.'"

* * *

She kept getting closer and closer to him, causing him to gulp.

She got closer…

Pulled him up by his collar…

"I'm sorry Audrey! I-"

He was cut off when her lips met his.

Everyone stared on in awe as the hyper girl proceeded in a long, passionate kiss with the scrawny nerd.

"Derek's making out." Cupid said, impressed.

"Is that tongue?" Taylor asked, somewhat disturbed.

After about a minute of holding him by the shirt and kissing him, Audrey finally let Derek go. He fell to the ground, and looked up at her with a shocked and slightly terrified expression.

"Yay! Now we have a kiss!" she clapped, as if to her the minute-long smooching session was just to end the play right. "The End!"

The Killer Bass and Screaming Gophers who weren't still in the play cheered as Audrey, Russel, Sam, and Derek took a bow.

Chris walked in front of them. "Wow! Action, fighting, heavy make-out sessions… sounds like our show!" The Chef-O-Meter, which had ten points on it, gave them nine. "And Grandmaster Chef likes it!"

The Gophers, minus Derek, who was still in shock, cheered.

"Let's see if the Bass can top that off!"

"Okay, Rob," Adam told the skater, "Now!"

Rob nodded, grabbed his board, and skated onstage. The Gophers actually looked impressed by his moves, but Charlotte and Jen looked angry.

"He can't do that!" Charlotte screamed as she and Jen ran to the stage. Once they were there, Rob took off into the woods, and the two girls followed.

"You keep an eye on the traiters." Austin told Cupid, before jumping into a nearby tree and out of sight.

"They're gone." Emma smiled, then looked to Cupid.

"Um…" Cupid thought for a moment, then pulled out a tape gun. "Oh no!" he said in an unconvincing voice as he pulled Emma's hand over from the other side and placed the tape gun in it. "Emma has gotten a hold of my tape gun!" he then used one of Emma's hands to press down on it, taping himself to the bleachers. "Looks like I can't stop you now!" he smiled and winked to the remaining Bass, who smiled back. They then turned to Taylor, who shrugged.

"I don't care what you do."

With that Adam, Cho, and Emma ran onto the stage. "That's the end of that." Adam murmured, as he and Cho went backstage.

Emma was the first to speak directly to the audience. "We are about to perform, in the memory of Rob, some comedy sketches."

"Rob died?!" Mickey, who had just come from changing back into his regular clothes, asked with concern.

"He might as well have." Emma told the womanizer. Then she focused on everyone else. "Now, we present to you… Killer Komedy! That's with a 'K', people."

The Gophers, Chris, and Chef politely clapped as Adam and Cho walked onto the stage. A few people snickered, because Adam was wearing a black wig in a braid, looking like Charlotte's hair.

"Excuse me, Charlotte the fast-food manager," Cho said, "But can I have a burger without cheese?"

"But, our menu only has cheeseburgers." Adam tried his best to sound like a girl.

"No, just make a burger like you normally would, but without cheese."

"Without cheese does not computer," Adam said in a robotic tone. "System… overload…"

Emma ran out, wearing a beanie and jacket like Jen's. "YOU RUINED OUR BEST ROBOT!" she pretended to chase Cho away. The audience clapped as they ran backstage.

As the three got into their new costumes, Taylor approached them.

"Making fun of your fellow teammates? I like. Any spot for me in this?"

"Hmm..." Cho thought. "Well, we were going to give my character a double personality, but I guess it can be two roles."

"I know how to annoy the Gophers." Taylor pulled the other three into a huddle.

Back at the Gophers' bleachers, Christina looked angrily to Audrey. "They're winning!" she said. "You should have made me the star." The queen bee turned to Derek. "And nice script. What did you want to do, bore us all to death?!"

"Hey!" Audrey snapped. "My directing and his script were great, and you know it!"

Christina looked shocked, then rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Jack, who was sitting next to Derek, whispered, "Doesn't Cho have beautiful eyes?"

"Uh, I guess." Derek answered a little uncomfortably.

The four Bass walked onto the stage. Cho wore a sweat shirt with a fox on it, while Emma wore a green tank top and baggy black pants. Terra and Fox looked at each other, then to the stage.

"Hey there, Terr-Bear!" Cho said, trying her best to sound like a guy. "What do you say we make out behind those bushes?"

"Okay!" Emma said, right before they walked offstage. Fox and Terra were starting to look uncomfortable, while Chris was laughing.

"Oh, man!" he had to wipe a tear from his eye. "This is great!"

Next up came Adam, wearing a skullcap and holding a skateboard. "Sup, dude?" he said in a spacey tone, "Like, um… I forgot." He walked off stage, leaving Chris and a lot of the Gophers laughing.

Then Taylor walked out in a red shirt and big glasses. "Look at me! I'm Derek! I can't go within five-hundred miles of a female human without passing out!"

Everyone, some laughing, turned to Derek, who sunk into the bleachers with humilliation.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Derek:** Okay, the Bass's jokes were sort of uncalled for.

**Fox:** Now everyone's gonna tease me and Terra about the play. And the fact that we'll beat them up if they do it only makes me feel a little better. (Sighs)

**Chris:** (Laughing) Oh, man! They're dissin' every one! Can't wait to see who's next!

* * *

All of the campers in the bleachers, excluding Audrey, looked angry, indicating that the four on-stage had made fun of them.

"Their impersonation of me was right on!" Audrey laughed.

On the stage was Adam, in a black wig, but not braided this time.

"Hello, everyone! It's me… Chris Mclean!" Some of the offended campers started to chuckle. "I'm a cheesy host who runs a cheesy reality show! And I love my hair!" Adam proceeded in taking off the wig and smooching it repeatedly.

"Hey!" Chris shouted, annoyed, "That's not funny!"

"Well," Adam told everyone, "That's the end of our play!"

The Chef-O-Meter gave them all ten points. Chris, disappointed, looked up at it.

"Oh, wow. I guess Chef thought it was fun to laugh at me. It's coming out of your pay, dude!"

"We won!" Emma shouted out in joy. The other three followed, and Cupid, still taped to the bleachers, cheered too.

"Not so fast." Chris happily told them. "Your play actually ended long before the funny began!"

"What do you mean?" Taylor raised an eyebrow.

Chris replayed the clip on a small monitor Cody brought up to him.

"That's the end of that." The onscreen Adam murmured.

"See," the host explained, "You said 'The End' before the 'play' even started. While the Gophers' was long and had bad acting, at least they did something!"

"But… that's not fair!" Cho said, sharing her anger with her teammates. "Rob's probably bodily injured somewhere for nothing?!"

Just then, something rolled up in front of them. It was Rob's skateboard. But not just that…

Taped to it with some duct tape were the beat-up and bruised Rob, Charlotte, and Austin. Rob tried to say something, but couldn't because of the tape over each of their mouths.

As the other Bass were about to try to help them, Jen stomped out of the woods steaming.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU TRAITORS!" She shouted, then saw everyone else, and waved nervously. "Uh, h-hey, everyone."

"What did you do?" Cho inquired, right before Adam ripped the tape off of Rob's mouth.

"OW!" He screamed at having the tape ripped. He then started telling the story. "So, like, I was on the run – or, on the skate I guess – from those three. Well, my board fell out from under me, and the rest is a blur." He paused, then smiled. "Hey, wanna hear this story I wrote while I was using the bathroom one time?"

Adam quickly put the tape back over his mouth, as everyone glared at Jen.

After a few seconds, Christina finally spoke up.

"So… does this mean we win?"

"Yep!" Chris told her, and the Gophers cheered. "You get all of the lovely additions to your cabins!"

"The guys call dibs on the gaming system!" Fox called out, as all the other Gophers went to claim their prizes.

"I'll have to come to your cabin sometime." Terra said, right before giving Fox a half-second kiss on his lips.

"Augh!" he wiped it off. "What was that for?!"

"Relax," she laughed, "I'm not going Audrey on you or anything! I just knew it would creep you out."

"Okay so… you don't want to date me or anything?"

"No way!"

Fox sighed with relief.

"Look," Terra told him, "I know we're attracted to each other. But that doesn't mean we have to have a relationship."

"So," Fox thought aloud, "We could make out behind that bush, and it wouldn't mean anything?"

"We'd still be buds, with no commitment other than that." Terra happily agreed.

They stood there for a moment…

…then went behind the bush.

* * *

**Killer Bass Cabin – Girls Side**

All of the girls, except for Jen, were in their cabin.

Emma sniffed the air and sighed. "I really wanted those air-fresheners."

"Well, air fresheners aren't important now." Charlotte sighed. "And… I'm sorry, Cho. But now, it's Jen that probably needs to go."

The three other girls nodded, Cho accepting the apology.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers – Boys' Side**

"Woo-hoo!" Mickey jumped up-and-down on his new air mattress along with Jack.

Derek was at his computer desk and had LK on his shoulder. Right beside the desk was the mini-fridge, and the soda beside him indicated he has been using it.

Russel was sitting upside-down on the couch playing a video game with Fox. Kira was curled up beside her owner.

Terra walked in the door. "Hey guys!"

"Yo, Terra! Wanna help me whoop Russ?"

"I believe, it is I, who is doing the PWNing!" Russel still used the terrible acting voice.

"Dude, the play's over." Fox told him. "Quit talking like that."

"Ah, but I cannot. For this talking pattern, is, addicting!"

Terra sat next to Fox and picked up a controller. "If you ask me, you guys got the better stuff. All we got was most of the furniture and the fresheners. I guess they put most of the girly-girls on our team."

"Take some of our snacks if you want." Fox told her, his eyes still on the game. "I wouldn't mind coming with you. After all, five chicks are better than one."

"Oh, shuttup!" she punched him playfully.

"Derek!" Jack called out while jumping on the mattress, "You have to try this!"

"No thanks." The tech-geek told them, not looking up from his laptop.

"Why not?" Mickey asked as they jumped. Then, as both boys landed, the mattress popped. They had hit the ground, Jack being crushed by the also-dazed Mickey.

Derek leaned his head down to where they were.

"That's why."

* * *

**Yay! The Gophers have cool stuff!**

**A lot of the stuff I put here is based on things that happen at my church. Mickey's monologue was kind of based on a joke our pastor told to go with his sermon. And a lot of the dialogue is based on things me and my friends there say.**

**So, what do you think? Who do you hope gets voted off? Any thoughts on Fox and Terra?**


	13. Ep 4 Pt Three : Scapegoat

* * *

**Campfire Ceremony**

The nine Killer Bass sat around the fire.

Jen glared at Charlotte, Austin, and Rob angrily. The three, still bruised and with messed-up hair, winced a little.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Austin:** I have faced all kinds of terror. Wild lions, evil dictators, ninjas, mad scientists, politicians… but never in my years have I face someone as terrible and viscous as Jen.

**Rob:** I'll probably have to vote off Jen, man. Nothing personal. Well, except for the fact that she bossed us around, intimidated us, and beat me up. Basically, I don't dislike her… I just like everyone else on the team more!

**Cupid:** Jen's really scary, and will probably put me in a body-cast soon. But does anyone remember what Taylor started on the stage? You know the saying, "Sticks and stones may break my bones…." (Sniffles, and says in a whimper). "But words will hurt forever."

**Charlotte:** (Whispering) Okay, Jen is on the outside waiting to cast her vote. So I'll have to make this quick: I vote her off. (Yelling) No more will she challenge my leadership! (She quickly covers her mouth)

**Emma:** I feel so bad for making fun of everyone! I would vote off Jen, but I think Taylor's just a bad influence. Sorry.

**Jen:** Obviously, I messed up today. (Smiles) But, at least I can use Taylor as my scapegoat.

* * *

"When I call your name, please get your marshmallow." Chris, as usual, told them.

"Emma…

"Adam…

"Rob…

"Austin…

"Cho…

"Cupid…

"Charlotte…"

Taylor looked shocked. Jen tried to hide her anxiousness.

"The final marshmallow goes to…"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Taylor."

Taylor walked up and grabbed the treat. Jen got up, looking upset, but – to everyone's surprise – not angry.

"Well, I learned my lesson." She sighed. "I let my desire to control everyone and overall threatening get in the way of, well… everything. Will you guys forgive me?"

"Sure, dude!" Rob bumped fists with her. Cupid and Adam also agreed.

"Hmm…" Austin pondered, "You could become a powerful ally of mine in the future… alright… me, and my tapeworms, forgive you."

"I don't think I can." Charlotte put simply. "You have no control, and you –"

Jen cut her off by pulling her over by her shirt collar. "Forgive me, or else!"

"Okay! Okay! I forgive you!"

* * *

**Dock of Shame**

The camera zoomed in on her right before she got onto the boat.

"Well," Jen sighed, "I won't be getting that four-million." A smile actually formed on her face. "I guess I'm gonna have to work for it." She went into anger-mode again. "Unlike these lazy slackers!"

* * *

**Control Room**

Chris, with Cody working the monitors, lounged in his chair as he talked to the audience.

"So concludes another episode of Total Drama Challenge! See you next time when another camper will be voted off!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, Jen fans! Remember, some campers may return later!**

**The next challenge will be written soon.**


	14. Ep 5 Pt One : The hills are alive,

* * *

Chris, as usual, started his recap on the dock. "Last time, on Total Drama Challenge,

"The campers had to put on their own plays. Audrey made Derek's script into a hardcore adventure for the Gophers, while Charlotte and Jen split the Bass into two teams. However, Adam, Rob, Cho, and Emma had a plan.

"They drove Jen and her followers out and made fun of the other campers. It was almost a win, but then they mocked the host. _No one_ mocks the host!

"So, the Gophers won, Fox and Terra became make-out buddies, and Jen was voted off for doing things so violent that we're not aloud to show them." He laughed.

"Will Terra and Fox's relationship evolve any more? Will Derek be able to live his kiss with Audrey down? And will I stop asking these questions when I know nobody answers them?

"Find out, on Total…

Drama…

Challenge!"

* * *

After the theme-song, Sam was seen in a moon chair on the Gophers' porch, reading a book. Rob walked out of his cabin, and looked at her.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Rob:** I hate it when people are so quiet. When I see someone just sitting there, I just have to get them to talk, man! It's like; they have this physiological or emotional fear of being rejected, so they keep all of what could be world-changing thoughts bottled up – (Looks at something else) Ooh, I think I'm gonna name that fly 'Sparkle'!

* * *

Rob walked up to her. "Hey, Sam!" she looked at him then turned back to her book. He kept trying. "Yo, Sam! Sammy-Sam!" he started poking her repeatedly. "Sammeh-Sam-Sammy-Sam! Sam-Sam-Scuba-Sam! Sammy, Sammy-"

Looking annoyed, she grabbed some skin on the back of his neck between her fingers and lowered him to the ground.

Elsewhere, Fox and Terra were behind the Gopher cabin… making out.

"Wanna find Chris's cabin and roll it?" Fox asked between the kisses.

"Sure!" Terra told him, right before making out again.

Christina walked out and behind the cabin. "Ew, get a room!"

"Attention, Campers!" Chris called out through his megaphone. "I am about to give you today's challenge!"

"Yeah, we sort of got that." Taylor said, rolling her eyes.

"The first part of the challenge is to eat lunch." The campers stared at him. "No, really. Just go to lunch."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Taylor:** I'd hate to be Captain Obvious, but there's something odd about this…

* * *

**Mess Hall**

The campers ate their usual lunch, which, to their surprise, wasn't any worse than what Chef normally gave them.

"Ew." Charlotte wacked at a fly when it landed on her food. Luckily, Rob stopped her.

"No! You can't do that to Sparkle!"

"Sparkle?" Charlotte was confused and annoyed. "Whatever. It was on my food. I'm gonna kill it."

"Come on, Charlotte." Cho argued for Rob. "It's not like it'll hurt anyone."

"But it's an annoying fly!"

"Aw, it's okay, buddy." Rob held out his hand for the fly to land in. "You can stay in our cabin, away from her."

"Okay, Campers!" Chris walked in. "Time to tell you today's challenge. In that food, I have given you special vitamins."

Immediately, the campers spit their food out, some wiping their mouths afterwards.

"Relax! It's a mental-enhancement." Chris told them. "It won't affect your body, but it'll make you more… 'in tune'."

"Wow…" Rob pondered aloud. "He's right. I feel energized… I fell great… I feel like I can," he then, to everyone's surprise, sang this part: _"SIIIIIIIIIIIING!"_

"Yep!" Chris told him. "In memory of our third season, you guys have a musical challenge today!"

"Oh, yay." Taylor said in an annoyed, sarcastic tone.

"This'll be cool." Jack said to the Screaming Gophers. "Back home, me and my brothers have our own Southern-Gospel band."

"I am not singing." Fox crossed his arms.

"Okay, but if you don't sing, you automatically get sent home." Then he specified the challenges. "First, we'll have a Bass VS Gophers dance-off. Then there'll be a love song contest. If each team wins one, we'll have a tie-breaker."

"So, wait…" Derek pondered for a moment. "These vitamins… they make us sing?"

"Yes. And they help your brain in the area of rhyming and rhythm on the spot."

* * *

**Confession Cam – On Broadway!**

**Derek:** I can see it. Cognitive enhancements are possible… oh, sorry. You probably don't understand the geek-talk. I'll be quiet now.

**Fox:** A musical?! I knew that they'd have painful and disturbing things here, but… a MUSICAL?!

**Adam:** Yeah, the guys on the football team will probably ridicule me to no end. But whatever! Maybe I could do a love song with Emma, and finally start to officially date her!

**Rob:** Sparkle and I are a dream-team, man! He is great at giving vocal lessons!

* * *

**Outside the Cabins**

The Killer Bass were on one side, and the Screaming Gophers were on the other. Snappy music started playing, and Charlotte, Cho, and Emma started snapping their fingers and walking toward the Gophers. In response, Fox, Russel, and Mickeey did the same.

As they got close, they then backed away. The other members of each team started to join in, walking over to the tune. Eventually, they paused, and Charlotte started to sing.

_They are gonna be the loosing team,_

_You guys just have to trust me!_

_Tonight we'll win I guarantee._

Fox walked closer to her, and actually had a pretty good voice.

_I don't really want to sing._

_It really ain't my thing._

_But if I have to,_

_Your team is totally gonna loose!_

The whole teams then started to each dance free-style. Russel did karate moves, Cupid break danced, Rob skateboarded by, and the other jumped around doing whatever it is they do. Jack and Cho were the only ones not dancing. Everyone else, however, started to sing.

Bass:

_We're hardcore,_

_And you're not!_

Gophers:

_Then how do you explain the loser streak you got?_

Bass:

_The Killer Bass, make you Gophers scream._

_Eventually, you'll all be creamed!_

Both:

_Normally for us, fighting is the way,_

_But sadly that case is not todaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay…._

As they held the last note, Cho and Jack ran from both sides to met with each other. The tune became more soft and dramatic.

Jack:

_Why must we fight?_

_It's so sad!_

Cho:

_I think the money has made us mad!_

Jack:

_But even four-million could not buy love,_

Cho:

_At least not kind you're thinking of!_

Jack:

_I don't know what you're implying,_

_But it probably is true._

Both:

_But one thing's for sure,_

_Even with the teams…_

_I'll be able to trust you._

They slowly separated hands and went back to their respective teams. The lively music and dancing started up again. Instead of singing, the teams now focused on the dance moves. Mickey and break-dancing was doing the best for the Gophers, as was Cupid and newer hip-hop moves for the Bass. Both gradually danced to the middle as the others gathered around.

"Mickey! Mickey!"

"Go Cupid! Go Cupid!"

Mickey actually spun around on his head.

Cupid did some hand motions and a black flip. He proceeded to spin around, grab Emma from the crowd, dunk her, pull her back up, and let go. He looked at Mickey.

Mickey decided he wanted to do the move like Cupid had. He grabbed the nearest female in his group, Sam, and dunked her.

Then.

**_POW!_**

"AH!" the music stopped. "Why'd you punch me?!"

Sam shrugged. Chris walked over laughing.

"Oh, man! She hit you!" he then turned to the Bass. "Looks like you guys win!"

The Killer Bass cheered, and everyone congratulated Cupid.

"Okay, campers. You have one hour until your next challenge : A love song! Choose a guy and gal from each team!"

Charlotte gathered her team around her. "Okay. We won the last one. Which guy and girl are the best singers?"

No one spoke up. At first.

"I can sing okay." Adam told her.

"'Okay' isn't enough."

"I think I'm the best here."

"Alright, fine." The control-freak sighed. "And I know Cho has a good voice-"

"But she's a traitor!" Adam quickly and desperately told her. Once he noticed everyone staring, he calmed down. "And plus… the secret to good romantic songs are…" he tried to look for something on Emma, "…pants."

"But Cho has-"

"It has to be Emma!" Adam cut her off. Cupid slapped his forehead.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Adam:** Yeah… not my most subtle approach…

**Emma:** Singing a romantic song with Adam? I love the idea! But… why was he so desperate for me to be the singer?

**Cupid:** Ugh.

* * *

**A new episode of Total Drama Action comes on tonight! I hope Courtney gets voted off soon. She used to be a cool character when she was just rule-obsessed and slightly bossy. Now she doesn't care about the rules, people, or anyone except for herself.**

**Why is it that Harold gets hated for getting Courtney off (when she insulted him all the time and Duncan pulled those pranks), while Courtney votes off Owen because she's a selfish brat, and no one cares? And why does Courtney hate Owen so much? He was the first to greet her.**

**Oh, well. It's just a cartoon. I shouldn't freak out over it. Please review!**


	15. Ep 5 Pt Two : With the sound of

**Yeah… Sorry that I haven't been updating. But here it is! The love songs!**

* * *

Chris got up in front of the group, an hour after the last scene. Christina was wearing a sparkly pink dress and had her hair up in a ponytail. Terra looked at her.

"… Why?"

"Because, this is a musical, and I want to be dressed like a star!" she then added bitterly, "I didn't get my chance at fame the last time."

"Okay, campers." Chris said. "You will each have two members from your team sing a duet. And instead of me judging, we have another panel of judges!"

A curtain, which had not been there before, opened to reveal an American Idol-like desk with three judges.

"Our judges, are Noah!"

The cynical bookworm smiled at the audience, then went back to reading.

"…Lindsay!"

Lindsay also waved at the camera, but more enthusiastically.

"And DJ!"

DJ, however, didn't look too thrilled. "I am nothing like the third judge on that show. I mean, I say 'dawg' sometimes, but still."

"I know. It was either you or Geoff, and he had to go to his 'brother's wedding'." Chris said mockingly about the last part.

The gentle giant shrugged. "Alright, then." He then waved to the audience.

"Oh, and one more thing," Chris told them, "Sense the Bass won the first round, they get to choose who goes on for them."

"Wait…" Christina asked, "We don't get to choose?!"

"Nope. I'm choosing for the Gophers. And I pick…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Christina."

"Yes!" the rest of the team rolled their eyes.

"And the boy will be…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Mickey."

"Alright!" he held up his hand to high-five Christina, who looked at him in disgust.

"I can't do a romantic duet with him! Why not… Fox?"

"Why Fox?" Terra asked defensively.

The camera turned back to Chris. "You guys need to start your love songs. Which team is going first?"

"We will!" Adam walked out with Emma.

"Adam… I don't know if it's a good idea to let me –"

"Don't worry." He assured her. "Cupid's song is a winner."

"Okay…"

Adam got up in front of everybody. He sang to a slow, touching tune.

_**I'm just a simple man.**_

_**I can think up a game plan.**_

_**But my love for you is stronger,**_

_**I couldn't be more… wronger!**_

Charlotte glared at Cupid, who gave her a sheepish grin.

Emma walked on, and Adam continued to sing to her.

**_My love for you can go through anything,_**

**_Snakes, and fire, and other… things._**

**_Oh, come on now, can't you see,_**

**_This song wasn't written properly…_**

The tune then became very upbeat. Emma started to sing next.

**_Oh, you and me,_**

**_Are meant for each other._**

**_In a pile of fish, I'm willing to be smothered._**

**Adam:**

**_If I had to walk through fire,_**

**_Baby that would be my desire!_**

After this point, the scene showed various places, mostly with things happening similer to the lyrics.

**Adam:**

**_I'd run through knives,_**

**_I'd go anywhere,_**

**_I'd even sniff Rob's dirty underwear!_**

**Emma:**

_**For you, I'd dive into the ocean deep,**_

_**For you, that pile of Chef's food I'll eat!**_

**Adam:**

**_I'd be given a purple nurple,_**

**_Which if you had one, you know it feels really bad._**

**_And awkward…_**

**_And when my brother did it,_**

**_It was the worse I have ever had!_**

**_But back to the point at hand…_**

**Emma:**

_**Sounds like a plan….**_

_**But any way, I'd stand by you,**_

_**Even when you have to pick up your dog's poo.**_

**Adam:**

_**I don't have a dog, So it doesn't add up to say,**_

_**But does this really make sense any way?**_

**Emma:**

**_I don't know,_**

**_But one thing is true…._**

They now are shown back at the camp, hand-in-hand. The music slows down as they both sing.

**_That I would do anything…._**

**_For…._**

**_You._**

After that, the Bass and some Gophers both cheered. Adam and Emma looked away from each other shyly, and the judges made their decisions.

"Well," Noah pondered, "I hated all the 'romantic' stuff. I won't lie –it made me gag." The Killer Bass frowned. "But, I really loved the scenes with the torture." He grinned and held up an eight.

"Oh, my gosh! That was so romantic!" Lindsay cooed, as she held up a "01" card. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Your card is upside down, Lindsay."

"Oh…" she flipped it over. "Thanks, Noel!"

The camera then showed DJ. "I liked it." He said, "I give it a ten!" he held up the ten card, and the Bass cheered.

-

"Guys, I know you don't like each other," Fox said to his teams' singers, "but you have to beat that!"

"No way." Christina folded her arms. "I hate that sicko!"

"What did I ever do to you?" Mickey asked, somewhat offended.

"Well, for starters, you gave me these annoying letters last night."

The prep proceeded to empty her pockets of papers with sentences such as, 'I need a bandage because I hurt my knee falling for you', 'I have to call the police because you stole my heart', and even, "You're hot."

"Weird." Mickey observed, "I thought lines like that made girls think you were funny."

"Guys!" Fox interrupted them, "Can't you two just tolerate each other for the competition?"

"Well, of course," Christina said as soft romantic music played in the background, "It's for four million bucks!" She then started to sing.

_**You annoy me like never before,**_

_**My hatred of you grows more and more,**_

_**Your cologne smells bad,**_

_**You think you're so cool.**_

_**I have to say, you must go to a nerdy school!**_

She walked closer to Mickey, and looked him in the eyes.

**_But…. If,_**

**_I had to…._**

**_For the money I'll win…_**

**_I can tolerate you._**

Mickey walked away from her and smiled, ready for his verse.

**_You are so self-absorbed,_**

**_I've never seen something like it before!_**

**_Your hotness doesn't subtract,_**

**_Your rude attitude, and that's a fact,_**

**_And even though I know,_**

**_Your karma will get the best of you,_**

**_For the money,_**

**_I think… I can tolerate you._**

She whispered into his ear, "You rhymed 'you' with 'you', idiot!"

"Eh, whateves. Just keep going. I think we're doing good!"

The music, still romantic and dramatic, got higher and louder. The each grabbed the others' hand, and spun in a circle.

**Christina:**

**_You're a womanizer,_**

**Mickey:**

**_At least I'm honest!_**

**Christina:**

**_I'm way too cool for you._**

**Mickey:**

_(Sarcastically)_

**_Well, aren't we modest._**

They both let go and backed away. A spotlight fell onto them.

**Both:**

**_I don't know,_**

**_What I'm going to do…._**

Christina leaned in closer to him, smiling.

**_But for the money,_**

Mickey smiled at her.

**_For the four million…._**

They both joined in each other's hands and sang to each other.

**_For the money, I can tolerate you._**

The spotlight went away, and the other campers clapped.

At the judges' table, a concerned Lindsay leaned over to Noah.

"Noel, are you crying?"

"No!" Noah sniffled, wiping a tear from his eye. "It's just… the wind here is full of stuff that can get in your eyes!"

"Well, Judges?" Chris asked.

Noah finished wiping his tears. "I really like it." He quickly added, "Not-not that it touched me or anything. I just liked the clever wording, that's all." He held up a 10.

"Well, it didn't really seem like a love song…" Lindsay thought aloud, "But I liked the tune!" she also held up a ten.

"Normally, I'd hate it." DJ explained, "But I have to agree with Lindsay – great tune!" he held up a 9.

"The Screaming Gophers win by a point!" Chris said, and the team cheered. "Now, you get to move on to the tie-breaker!"

* * *

**Oooh... Tie-Breaker! Find out what it'll be in the next chapter! **

**Oh, and which song did you like the best?**


	16. Ep 5 Pt Three : Laaaaawsuuuuiiiits

Okay, so I don't know if anyone who read this still comes on. I am so sorry for abandoning this story. I had computer problems, some chapters got deleted, and there were other things I had to do. But I'm back, hopefully to see it through.

* * *

**Killer Bass – Cabin Porch**

"Dude… that was the longest nap I've ever had." Rob said as he walked out onto the porch.

"Good, you're here." Charlotte said. "Now… we need some way to win."

"But we don't know what the tie-breaker is!" Cho exclaimed.

"Maybe I can smell what the challenge will be." Austin thought aloud getting his nose ready.

"I've got it!" Taylor told them after thinking a bit. "We need to spy on Chris and Chef to see what they say about the tie-breaker so we'll be prepared."

"Wow. Smart." Charlotte said, and Rob nodded.

"Sparkle can spy on him!"

Everyone stared for a moment.

"Or… we can get Austin to do it." Taylor suggested, looking towards the fighter. He saluted her.

"I shall do as you ask, madam!" He then proceeded to do a back flip into the forest.

"Chris and Chef are that way."

"I'm going the other way around! It shows more character!"

* * *

**Screaming Gophers – Boy's Side**

Fox was playing video games, his pet curled up beside him. Terra walked in.

"Hey, hot stuff."

"Not now! I'm on level 20!"

"Oh, wow. Anyway, nice voice out there." She snickered. "Never thought you'd sing so well."

"Shut up." He tackled her to the ground, and they started laughing. Then they kissed.

Screaming Gophers – Outside

The Gophers, minus Terra and Fox, were sitting in the area outside the cabins.

"Hey," Christina asked, "Where are the lovebirds?"

"I'll check the cabins." Jack volunteered. He walked over to the boys' side, and opened the door. As soon as he opened, he saw a heavy make-out session on the ground. Jack then proceeded to close the door.

* * *

**Confession Cam - Make Out in Here!**

**Jack:** Okay, I never really got why teenagers are in such a wait to kiss and date. I've never dated a girl, and I want to save my first kiss for the woman I marry.

**Cho:** Yeah, I over heard Jack's confessional, and thought it was so sweet! I could just kiss him! (Looks sad) But… that would defeat the whole purpose, wouldn't it?

* * *

**In Front of the Cabins**

The two teams stood in front of the cabins, awaiting their challenge. Fox and Terra grinned at each other, and Jack cringed. Austin was absent from the group, as Chris stood before them.

"Campers… This is your tie-breaker."

Charlotte angrily whispered, "Where's Austin? He should have the plan by now!"

Suddenly, a tall boy in a safari hat jumped out from the Gopher cabin. "I have found the answer!"

"Great! What is it?"

"Your tie-breaker," Chris continued, "Is an all-out singing fest! Each of you must sing about your personality or something –or someone," he looked over to Adam and Emma, "that you like. Some dances will score your team extra points."

"There's your answer." Austin said, and Charlotte face-palmed. Taylor snickered a little.

"But… why were you in the Gopher cabin?" Cupid asked.

"Watching a make-out session." The fighter told them with a grin.

"Okay," Christina told her teammates, "We have to win this, so everyone sing!" she was the first to start. "_You know that I'm the best,_

_I'm better than the rest._

_I'm going to be the winner._"

Jack stepped in, and showed off his deep baritone voice he did while singing bluegrass.

"_I'd like to take this moment to say,_

_That Jesus Christ saves all sinners._"

Rob, feeling the need to be the first on his team, stepped up.

"_I like to play with glue._"

"_Are you sure we won't get sued?_" Chris sang to Chef Hatchet in a worried tone.

The campers danced across, and a camera zoomed into the Gophers' cabin with Derek at his computer. Audrey started beatboxing, and Mickey walked over to start raping.

"_This is my boy Derek,_

_And my girl Audrey._

_Why won't everybody just come look at me?_

I_ like to party and I like to mingle._"

"_Oh, and ladies?_" Derek added with a grin, "_he's single._"

"We have to do something!" Charlotte told her teammates.

"Uh…." Adam thought for a moment, then started to sing.

"_I … liiiiiike... _

_Sports._"

Charlotte and Taylor face-palmed, and Cupid stepped up.

"_They call me Cupid because I hook people up,_

_I give them advice,"_

"Okay, that's enough." Charlotte told him.

"Wait!

I_ don't really like to dwell on one thing,_

_But now I need to continue to siiiiiiing!_"

….

The campers started to dance around the camp.

"_We're here at camp Wawanakwa,_

_Yes it stinks, but it's for four-million dollahs._"

Beth turned the camera around. "_Working the camera is so much fun!_"

Harold ran by in the background. "_Duncan's after me I'm on the run!_"

Chris looked annoyed. "_Hey, everybody! Back to the show!_"

Harold popped up behind him. "_Where's the bathroom again? Because I need to go!_"

The camera showed the Gopher cabin again, where Russel was jumping on a patched-up air mattress. He sang along to oriental music.

"_I have got lots of mad skills,_

_And a license to kill!_"

He then jumped too high and got his head stuck in the ceiling. "Uh, hello? Someone help me out of here!"

The camera zoomed over to Mickey, Audrey, and Derek again.

Audrey started to sing. "_I like to fight!_

_I like to swing!_"

Derek looked over from his computer. "_I like to do computer things._"

Charlotte and Taylor were spying on them. Charlotte sang worriedly, "_We're gonna loose! What should we do?_"

"_Just chillax, someone will come through!_"

"_We need somebody who can sing really well,_

_Somebody has to be here, I can just telllll!_"

Chris turned to the camera. "Extra points for the high note."

Fox sang on the roof. "_I like to break all the rules._

"_I never did do well in school,_

_But stick with me and you'll make it far._"

He jumped down.

"_But mess with me, and I'll mess with your car!_"

Terra did some hip-hop dances.

"_Yo, my name's Terra,_

_And I… can't make up rhymes on the spot._

T-that counts, right?"

Cho danced out in front of the field. Little animals, like birds, squierrels, rabbits, deer, etc. came over to her. She vocalized a little, then proceeded to sing.

"_I would like to get it stuck in your head,_

_To keep our planet from becoming dead._

_Recycle, have peace, keep pollution from the air…_"

A large creature walked over and roared at her.

"_AHH! IT'S A BEEEEEEEEAAAAARRRR!_"

"_I'm very interesting,_" Emma sang, "_So let me sing…_

_I can…. Do… um…_"

Adam walked over to help her out. "_Anything._"

"_Yeah! I can do… anything!_"

"IT'S A LIE!" a voice said from the sky. The two looked up, along with the cameras, and saw Austin falling to the ground. He got up, dusted himself off, and looked to the camera.

"Oh, I guess it's my turn." He started to sing.

"_Gnitadpu ton rof toidi na si gnithgil,_

_Edis krad eht nioj os,_

_Seikooc evah ew …_"

"Um, Austin?" Adam asked, "What are you doing?"

"Backmasking! I am implanting a subliminal message into the viewing world's minds!" He started singing again. "lortnoc ym rednu er'uoy!" Then he jumped back up. Adam and Emma looked at each other, and shrugged.

"_And that is my solo about me!_" Vanessa finished singing.

'I don't think the camera was rolling for that…." Chris said, then shrugged. "Everyone has sang! Except Sam!"

"Come on, Sam!" Christina said. "We need you to win it!"

"Yeah, come on!" Fox pleaded.

Sam looked worriedly between her teammates, the other team, and the cameras. She started sweating, bit her lips…..

And ran off.

"Ouch!" Chris laughed. "The Killer Bass win!"

The Bass cheered, and Taylor and Charlotte even hugged.

"Gophers, you'll be sending someone home tonight. Cast your votes and be at the bonfire!"

The Gophers all looked worriedly at each other.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Rob: **I wonder if you can be voted off if you don't show up at the campfire…. *He proceeds to ponder this*

**Charlotte:** YES! We won!

**Taylor:** Finally.

**Sam:** *She takes off her sunglasses, and looks sad and ashamed*

**Christina:** I know who I'm voting off!

**Mickey: ***Rubbing the back of his head* Yeah, sorry, but I don't really like people who slap me….

**Derek:** Uh… I don't know. But a lot of people are going for Sam, and I guess it would only be fair to try and save her. I know what it's like to have pressure to talk. So… Christina.

**Terra:** Christina.

**Russel: **NINJA ATTACK! I VOTE OFF MY ASSISTANT!

**Austin: **_'Nissefnoc, mac noissefnoc ru ni_


	17. Ep 5 Pt Four Secrets Reveled

Bonfire

Chris stood in front of the campers. The Screaming Gophers all looked a little scared.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Christina: **I have to admit, I thought that they might have actually voted me off.

**Sam: ***Looks scared*

**Mickey: **I did sort of mess up the dance contest….

**Vanessa: **That solo I did… too long-winded?

* * *

"I have 9 marshmallows on this plate. One of you is not going to get one. When I call your name, I will give it to you.

"Mickey."

"Phew! ALRIGHT!"

"Derek…

"Audrey…."

Audrey hugged Derek, causing him to look surprised and blush.

"Russel…"

Russel walked over, with a chunk of wood surrounding his neck.

"Hey, I can get that off." Jack whispered to him. Russel nodded.

"Jack…

"Fox…

"Terra…

"Vanessa…."

"Oh, yay!" She hugged the person closest to her…

… Who happened to be Derek.

"Campers… this is the final marshmallow. It represents who will stay the longest on the Island."

"Christina."

The queen bee went over to claim her prize, and Sam looked sad. Some other campers looked on with sympathy, while others shrugged.

* * *

**Boat of Losers**

Both the Bass and Gophers watched as Sam boarded. The boat started…

And she turned around.

"_I know it's too late,_

_To change my chances._"

Everyone was surprised at this. Sam was… singing. And like an angel.

"_But I just want you to know._

_I'm sorry for letting you down,_

_I deserve to go, but let me stay on the show,_

_For about five more minutes,_

_To tell you what you need to know…_"

"Her voice is… beautiful…" Rob said, a tear coming down his eye. Other campers cried also, and so did Chef.

"Skater boy's *sniffle* right."

"_Terra, I know you like Fox,_

_More than just a friend._

_So I would advise you two,_

_To let your façade end._"

Terra and Fox backed away from each other nervously. The other campers started to look worried.

"_I've been observant,_

_Of all of you._

_And now I will let you know what to do._

_Emma, Adam is head over heels,_

_In love with you!_"

Adam gulped and tried not to look at his crush.

"_She likes you too,_

_From what I can tell._

_You two go together so well._

_And Derek, you're loved too._"

Derek saw everyone staring at him confused, including the two girls that had hugged him, and passed out.

"_So those are your secrets,_

_Oh, and I don't want to be coy,_

_But Vanessa has never kissed a booooooyyyy!_"

With that, the boat disappeared into the water, headed for it's next stop. The campers all looked shocked and humiliated.

After some awkward silence, Vanessa spoke up.

"Heh-heh. That Vanessa. Such a kidder." She said with a nervous smile.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Fox: **I will kill her!

**Terra: **Why?

**Christina: **Ha-ha! Nothing about me!

**Derek: **I-I'm loved? B-by who. Ugh… I need to lie down.

**Jack: **I'm glad I didn't have any secrets, but that wasn't very nice.

**Cupid:** Adam is so in now!

**Adam: **Aw, man! It's over!

**Mickey: **Is that her revenge or something?

**Vanessa:** My secret! How did she know? I didn't tell anyone! Maybe… maybe she just made it up. *Laughs* A-and I can tell people that she did!

**Chris:** Aw, why did they vote her off? She could have caused more drama! Aw well… Tune in next time for Total… Drama…. Challenge!


	18. Ep 6 Pt One : Too Close For Comfort

Hi, Lightning here.

Thank you guys for continuing to read even after I abandoned you like that. I'm really sorry. But anyway, the show must go on! Or... the fanfic... hmm...

.

* * *

The dock is shown, as at the beginning of most episodes. However, it's not our usual host at the dock. Instead, we see an angry, muscular, unibrowed woman in work out clothes.

"Last time on Total Drama Challenge," she started, and the clips played, "Some things happened, someone was voted off, and the episode was over." The camera showed her again. "So, tune in to the best episode of Total-"

"Um, Eva?" a tanned, rectangle-headed bookworm interrupted, "You were supposed to actually recap the episode."

"Oh." Eva replied, somewhat embarrassed.

"I got it!" Beth left her spot at the camera, and the two pessimists moved out of her way. "Last time on Total Drama Challenge," The clips started, this time more reliable. "Chris made the campers sing, dance, and…. Well, that was it.

"Adam tried to get with Emma by getting Cupid to write a solo for them, while Fox and Terra made out.

"Eventually, the Gophers lost due to Sam not singing. So they voted her off, but not before she revealed some secrets about each of them."

The camera once again switched to the dock. A red-head with crazy eyes walked over to them along with an overweight, blonde guy. "Oh, I got this!" the girl pushed Beth out of the way, and turned to the camera. "So, will the campers be able to live down the fact that their secrets were revealed? Will the Gophers loose yet again? Will the show last another season? Will they declare Pluto a planet again? Will I find my secret stash of jellybeans? **WILL PHINEAS GET A CLUE AND NOTICE THAT ISABELLA WANTS HIM? WILL MAN GO TO MARS? ARE MOLE-PEOPLE REAL? WIL I EVER STOP ASKING THESE QUESTIONS? WHY AR **-"

"Um, Izzy?" the large guy tapped his girlfriend and pointed to the camera.

"Oh," she chuckled sheepishly, "Find out on Total… Drama…. Challenge!"

The black-haired girl came in front of the camera. "Or else."

* * *

**The Beach**

The campers, most half-asleep, walked over to the beach in their pajamas. The woods were nearby, and a mysterious being looked out at them, breathing heavily.

"Ugh, why did we have to get up so early?" Vanessa yawned, rubbing her eyes. Most of the guys couldn't help but stare at her in her purple silk dress ending mid-thigh.

"Hmm," Russel thought for a moment. "I guess that Chef told us to come here for the challenge."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Taylor mumbled sarcastically. She was wearing a blue tank-top and black-and-blue pajama bottoms. She had bags under her eyes and looked irritated. She looked over to Rob. "Um… Rob…. Where are your pants?"

Rob, wearing a white shirt and black boxers, looked down. "Oh. Weird. I guess I forgot… again."

Some people laughed, and Taylor rolled her eyes. Then she looked to Cho, who was wearing feet pajamas. "Nice PJ's. Nostalgia from your five-year-old years?"

Cho looked embarrassed, until Jack stepped in. "I think they look cute." Cho blushed, and Taylor rolled her eyes yet again.

Christina, meanwhile, had grabbed her alliance. "Okay, I don't know what the challenge is yet, but we need to start thinking on the same page."

"Hey, um, I was thinking… can Shorty join our group?" Audrey asked. Vanessa nodded eagerly at this suggestion.

"You mean that short geek?" Christina asked rudely. "Ugh… he wouldn't really be instrumental to our conquest."

"But he's really smart." Vanessa said. "He could help us with planning and stuff."

"Listen. The only boys who help us aren't in the alliance, they are used by the alliance."

The two others thought for a moment, the Audrey spoke for them. "Then he could be used by us."

Christina looked at a stump where Derek, wearing most of his usual clothes except for the red shirt, was sitting. Fox snuck up on him, while Mickey and Russel snickered. He then scared the nerd by yelling and sent him jumping and screaming. Once he landed, the three laughed.

Christina shrugged. "Okay."

"CAMPERS!" a tough female voice screamed. Once the campers looked, they wished that they hadn't. Eva was standing in front of them, along with Noah, Izzy, and Owen. "Chris had to go, so he asked us to put together a challenge. And we thought of one. Izzy?"

"Okay, so like, your challenge will be so cool!"

Noah stepped up. "The four of us put our heads together, and with me included, that makes about one brain…" he chuckled at his joke as Eva scowled at him, and continued. "We have thought up some challenges that you will have to do. Owen will explain the first one."

"Okay, you guys are going to love this! First, everyone choose a partner on your team."

Mickey, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants, looked at the two guys that he was with. Fox was biting a stick and Russel was practicing ninja poses but tripped on Derek who was still on the ground. He grimaced at the thought of partnering with them, but then Jack walked beside him.

"Hey, wanna be my partner?"

"Sure!"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Mickey: **Okay, I know that you probably think I should have chosen a girl, but ever sense getting hit by Sam and dissed by Christina, I sort of need to chill with my bros.

* * *

Derek got up from the ground, and was surprised when Audrey jumped beside and put her arm around him. "Hey, Shorty! Wanna be my partner?"

"Um… okay."

Charlotte turned around, and gasped when she saw Austin standing in front of her. "Don't scare me like that, Austin!"

"My apologies. But I would like to tell you that I should be your partner. It would be the best strategic move for our team, as I am fast, limber, and great at hunting."

"I don't know…" she thought for a moment. "Okay. I'll do the thinking, and you do the shooting."

He saluted. "Ma'am, yea, ma'am!"

Terra and Fox looked at each other awkwardly. Terra was wearing a black tank-top and Fox a gray muscle shirt with black pants with skulls.

"So," Terra said, "Um… about last night…"

"You two should be partners!" Owen came out of nowhere and shoved them together. Before they could object, he was gone.

Adam slowly walked over to where Emma was. She turned around, and smiled and waved at him.

"Eep." He ran behind a tree and breathed heavily. Cupid walked over with his arms crossed. "You realize that you're gonna have to talk to her at some point."

"No I don't! You! You be my partner!"

"Sorry, I'm already with Cho." He waved to the tree hugger, who waved back. "Just go over and talk to her. For all she knows, Sam made that stuff up. And if she does catch on, isn't that a good thing?"

Before Adam could object, Cupid shoved him out to Emma.

"Hey, Adam." She smiled, and he stammered and gulped. "Wanna be my partner?" Adam tried to speak, but couldn't. "Cool. I hope the challenge is an easy one."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Emma:** I don't see why Adam was so nervous… we've talked before.

**Adam: **I hate Cupid.

* * *

"I guess that we're teammates?" Vanessa asked Christina.

"Yeah… no. It would give away our alliance."

"Well, there's only three of us left, so one of us will be with Russel."

The two looked over to see Russel making swishy noises as he karate-chopped the air. Christina shrugged. "Okay, I'll go with him."

"But… that leaves me alone." Vanessa said sadly. Noah walked over to her.

"Not exactly." He said. "We need to combine a Bass and Gopher, so you can go with Rob and Taylor."

"Yay!" she ran over and hugged the two of them. Taylor looked annoyed, while Rob was grinning.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Vanessa:** I think I overreacted a bit… but I don't like to be alone. *Shudders* It's so… lonely.

**Rob: **Radical.

**Taylor: **Ugh. Preps.

* * *

"Now that your teams are formed," Eva told them, "We'll give you your challenge." She pointed to a line of small tents near the woods. "You must each stay in one of those for as long as you can, without getting out for anything. If either of you do, you loose."

Audrey put her arm around Derek and pulled him toward her with an evil grin on her face. "Alright! Short and I are going to stay in there the longest!" she looked over at his nervous face. "Maybe longer."

"Help…"

"Ugh, can we switch partners?" Christina asked, looking at Russel.

"Nope, sorry." Noah told her. "However, there will be camera in there, so that the girls – and Derek – will be safe. We'll monitor every part of this."

Jack shrugged. "Well, let's go."

Audrey dragged Derek into their tent, as the other campers went into there's.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Mickey: ***Facepalms* Man! If I'd have known that, I would have chosen a girl!

**Jack: **I'm glad that I didn't choose a girl for my partner. Being alone with a girl in a small tent might lead me into temptation.

**Charlotte:** In a tent… alone… with AUSTIN?

**Rob:** Alright! I get to be with two fine chicks for… well, until I get hungry I guess.

**Derek:** *Whimpers*

* * *

**Gophers – Mickey and Jack**

"Aw, man, I wish I had picked a girl." Mickey moped.

"I wish that you had worn a shirt." Jack retorted.

Mickey chuckled. "Dude! I didn't know that people like you snarked!"

"Why wouldn't we? I wasn't being mean-spirited about it."

"No, but… I don't know. It was surprising."

"You know what else is surprising?"

"What?"

"This." Mickey was hit by an unexpected pillow, and started laughing. "Dude, where'd you get the pillow?"

"I'll never tell." Jack then pulled out his Bible and started reading. Mickey waked over. "Wow, you can actually read that? It's always seemed too complex to me."

"The Bible may seem complicated at first, but it's really easy to read with the Holy Spirit guiding you."

"Huh. I bet the Bible says nothing about girls, right?"

Jack grinned. "Oh, you'd be surprised."

"For real? Let me see!"

* * *

**Killer Bass – Cupid and Cho**

"So, it's obvious that Jack likes me, and he's the nicest guy I've met, but our principals are different."

"If you two really love each other," Cupid told her, "Then it won't matter too much. I mean, obviously the most important person in Jack's life is Jesus, who you believe in, and you two click well, so the rest shouldn't matter."

"But he doesn't care about the environment at all! He doesn't even recycle!"

"Then maybe you could convince him otherwise. According to my understanding of the Bible, God made men – and women – to rule over and take care of the Earth. And taking care of the environment would fall under that."

"Good point. I don't think I'll stop him from eating meat – he loves it, from when I've heard him talking."

Cupid shrugged. "Maybe you could be one of those couples who ignore issues like that. But look, if it's meant to happen it will, and if it isn't it won't."

"Thanks, Cupid.' Cho smiled.

"No problem."

* * *

**Gophers – Christina and Russel**

"Okay, let's go over the rules." Christina told her partner. "You are not to touch me, sleep near me, ramble about your 'skills', or even talk at all. Are we clear?"

"Don't worry. Ninjas are masters of silence. I once read about this one who stayed silent for months while hiding under a tow truck. Of course, he died, but-"

"Shut up!"

"Okay, okay!" Russel then heard growling, and jumped into Christina's arms. "What was that?"

Christina dropped him, annoyed. "Probably just the 'hosts' trying to scare us."

Russel wasn't listening, as he was running at the door. "Don't worry, pretty damsel! I will save you!"

"Russel! Don't!"

But it was too late. Russel had crashed through the tent, and they were out.

"Out within the first five minutes." Noah tsk'd at them. "Go stand over there until the challenge is over."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Christina:** Ugh! First out! I know who's going home next time we loose… *Grins* Then again...

**Russel:** There was something out there I tell you! I just saved our lives!

* * *

**Bass – Adam and Emma.**

Adam was reading, and Emma called out to him. "Hey, Adam." Adam bit his lip and turned around. Emma walked over to him. "Mind if I sit here?"

"N-not at all."

She sat down next to him. "You know this contest is crazy. I'm glad that I paired up with someone interesting to talk to, though." She laughed, and put her hand on his shoulder, making him sweat more. "But don't try anything on me. There's camera's in here. And Eva might kill you." She joked.

Adam tried to smile, but it was obvious that he was uncomfortable.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers – Terra and Fox**

The two sat awkwardly on different sides of the tent. Fox turned around to speak, but didn't. Then Terra got up, was about to talk, but sat back down. They continued to sit in silence.

* * *

**Killer Bass – Charlotte and Austin**

Charlotte, still wearing her white nightgown and bunny slippers, lied on the ground to go to sleep. Austin looked over at her.

"You realize that it's morning, right?"

"Yes, but I want to sleep through this challenge. That way, I'll forget about how hungry I am."

Austin nodded. "Good idea. I will keep my eyes - or, ears – out for trouble." He listened outside the tent, and heard growling. "Hmm…"

* * *

**Screaming Gophers – Audrey and Derek**

Audrey, wearing a yellow tank-top and striped pajama shorts, straightened out a small mat. "Yes! Now we'll have something to sleep on." She sat down on it and patted the spot next to her. "Sit here, Shorty!"

Derek gulped, and reluctantly walked over. He sat on the opposite side of her, looking the opposite direction. Audrey scooted over closer until they were touching.

"I really hope I don't get bored here… let's talk! What kinds of things do you like to do?"

"Well… I like, um, computers and stuff."

"Cool!" her stomach growled. "Ugh, I'm starving."

Derek took off and opened his backpack. "I have some snacks in here, if you want them." He handed her a handful of slim-jims, and she grinned.

"A bookbag filled with snacks. You've been holding out on us, Shorty! What else do you have in there?" before he could say anything, she dug through his backpack. She through out various items such as a foosball-ball (or whatever you call them), some rope, a wooden chunk of… wood, some broken computer parts, and more food. She stopped when she found a sketch-book. "Ah, your sketchbook. This outta keep me entertained for hours!"

After a little bit of time of Audrey flipping through the book, Derek finally got the nerve to speak to her.

"You're joking, aren't you?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Huh?"

"Well, I mean, I know that what I draw and write is terrible. So you're just satirizing it."

Audrey looked confused. "No, I'm acting like I like it because it's good. The stuff that you write has everything – action, romance, drama – I wish that I could be part of it." She then unexpectedly slapped him, causing him to fall to the ground. She stood over him.

"So quit beating yourself up for it!"

She walked away, and Derek got up and rubbed his cheek.

"I guess I'll leave that to you, then." He said to himself with a grin. He then got knocked to the ground again by a foosball. "I wasn't ready for that."

* * *

**Basses & Gophers – Taylor, Vanessa, and Rob**

"Well, I'll be over here listening to the music in my head. You two do what you want."

Vanessa and Rob turned to each other after Taylor said this. "Music in her head?" Rob chuckled, "Is she crazy?"

Vanessa laughed. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Oh, new rule," Taylor said from across the tent, "No talking about me either."

They rolled their eyes. Then Rob turned back to Vanessa. "It was sure nice of Owen to lend me his jeans…. Even if I had to twist them around my legs about four times."

"Yeah. We wouldn't have wanted you in this tent without any."

"I think I'll do some exercises to keep from getting bored." He got up, and as soon as he did, the pants fell down. "Whoops…"

Vanessa giggled. "Maybe you need more paperclips?"

Rob laughed, pulled up his pants, and sat back down. "Hey, what was that Sam said about you again?"

"Oh, nothing!"

"Something about… never kissing a boy?"

"Um… yeah…. She's so funny. Heh-heh."

"There's nothing wrong with that, you know. But if you have," he shrugged, "it really doesn't make a difference."

"Okay, I haven't!"

Rob looked confused. "Look, you don't have to –"

She stood up. "I mean, plenty of guys have asked me out, but I haven't kissed anyone yet! And every time I get the chance, I get nervous and go away." She sat down with her hands around her legs. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Nothing is wrong with you." Rob patted her shoulder. "You're hot. I mean, um…. Yeah, I meant that."

She sighed.

"But, but," Rob added quickly, "It doesn't matter when or who you kiss. Hey, nuns probably go their whole lives without kissing anyone, and they're some of the best people ever!"

Vanessa sniffled and smiled. "You- you really think that?"

"Yeah." He smiled at her. "Of course, you're not a nun… I don't think… but still."

They looked at each other for a moment, until Taylor, who they almost had forgotten about, commented. "Maybe you two should kiss, just to get it out of the way."

They looked at her in shock, and then at each other.

"Sh-should we?"

"I don't know. I haven't brushed my teeth this morning. Or yesterday. Or sense we got here."

"Rob!"

"Sorry."

The two got quiet, and started to lean in.

Their lips were getting closer, and Taylor watched in indifference.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday."

They continued to lean in, their lips almost touching….

And then, growling was heard.

* * *

Ah! I'm so mean! XD What do you think the growling was? How do you think these teenagers will end up doing to each other? Review!


	19. Ep 6 Pt Two : Cliff Hanger

This, in my oppinion, is one of my best chapters yet. Plenty of the couples, friendships, and old campers! Also, I have an obscure reference in here - if you can find it, you get an e-cookie. **Outside the Tents - Day **

* * *

"AH!"

Owen, Noah, Eva, and Izzy saw three terrified teenagers running at them.

"What happened?" Owen asked, looking concerned.

"T-there was growling in there, man!" Rob exclaimed!

"Growling?" Owen grinned slyly and elbowed Rob. "You sly dog, you."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Owen." Noah told him. "It obviously was a bad sort of growling." He turned to the three. "But either way, both of your teams loose a point. Well, actually, the Gophers only loose a half-point."

"How does that work?" Taylor asked.

Noah shrugged. "Heck if I know."

Vanessa walked over to Christina and Russel, who were chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"That growling? It was us!" Christina told her. "I got the idea after Russel here got us out. Luckily for him, he's great at making growly-noises."

"I'm telling you, there was something there!"

She patted his shoulder. "Sure there was, Russel."

"But why would you get me out?" Vanessa asked, confused.

"Because, I was expecting you to trick Rob out. Unfortunately, you didn't. So we had to take action."

"Oh. Sorry."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Christina: **I know that I said that no guys are aloud in the alliance, but Russel… well, he'd be easy to manipulate. If we loose, it's either Fox or Terra going home. If Fox leaves, I get to be the official team captain. And if Terra leaves… well, I don't like her.

**Russel: **I know that Christina doesn't appreciate my help, but I think that I'm slowly gaining her trust. *Throws a ninja-star at the wall, and it bounces back and hits him on the head. He falls into the toilet* Ow!

**Audrey: **Shorty was so fun to hang out with! It was like having a sleepover, except with a guy instead. I still talked about boys; he just didn't have much of an opinion on them. I bet he has a lot to say about me! Just ask him!

**Derek: **Audrey? *Shrugs* I dunno. She's alright.

* * *

**Gophers – Derek and Audrey**

"…It took my uncle a few years, but he finally got off the cliff."

"Wow. How did he survive that long?"

"He had a trusty survival manual!"

"I'll have to remember to get one of those if I ever go on a hike."

"I wouldn't advise it for you. That book had some really bad advice, but he had so much trouble reading that it was the only one he could comprehend."

"Ah. Okay."

* * *

**Bass – Adam and Emma**

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah. I'm fine." He mumbled to himself. "I'm probably having the worst time in the challenge out of anyone."

Gophers – Fox and Terra

"Hey, um…?"

"Yeah?"

"Um… n-nothing."

"Oh. Okay."

* * *

**Bass – Austin and Charlotte**

"AH! Why did you spit on me?"

"It means 'wake up' in rattlesnake." He thought for a moment. "Either that or, 'stay away from me you creep'. I can never tell."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, why do I need to get up?"

"You slept all day, and it's near night now. So you get the watch."

"I can't stay awake all night!"

"You won't. At nine, you can go back to sleep and I'll take watch again."

"Why do we have to, 'take watch'? If we both go to sleep, we won't be tempted to leave."

"Yeah, and we'll also both die if something – or someone – tries to attack us. Do you know how many people are after me?"

* * *

**Gophers – Mickey and Jack**

"Wow. That was cool! You know, after you explained to me what it meant."

"Yeah, well, I hope that you keep reading."

"Oh, I will. A whole book of the Bible about romance. Wow. You think God would mind if I took some of His poetry and gave it to a girl?"

"Actually, King Solomon wrote that."

"Oh." Pause. "Well, do you think that King Solomon would mind if I took some of his poetry and gave it to a girl?"

* * *

**Bass – Cupid and Cho**

"I think I'm ready for bed now."

"Cool. Good luck with your boyfriend."

"I'm crossing my fingers!" she did so as she fell asleep.

* * *

**Outside the Tents - Night**

A few hours had passed, and it was night time now.

Noah yawned. "Well, I'm going to bed." He started to walk away, but a strong arm grabbed him. "Oh no you won't!"

"Why not, Iron Woman?"

"We still have teams in the tents! I'm not keeping watch while you go to bed!"

"You can both go." Izzy told them. "That gives me and Owen some alone time."

Owen chuckled. "Oh, Izzy, you're smart."

As they stared at each other, Eva and Noah looked at them in disgust, at each other, and then walked away.

"Wait!" Christina called out. "What about us?"

"You have to stay here." Then Noah grinned. "Have fun with the love-birds."

Christina looked shocked, and then she, along with the others who were out, looked over at Izzy and Owen making out on the ground. After a few moments of silence, Vanessa spoke up.

"So, are you guys planning on marriage anytime soon?" Christina slapped her. "Ow!"

* * *

**Bass – Adam and Emma**

Emma yawned. "Well, I'm going to bed. G'night."

"Night." Adam collapsed on the ground once Emma looked asleep.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Adam: **I honestly thought I would die in there. Luckily, after she went to sleep, I was able to think straight. Emma's so cute when she's sleeping I could watch her all night. *Realizes what he just said* Aw, come on! I was in a tent, and she was the only other person there. It was not that weird that I happened to get occupied watching her sleep!

**Cupid:** It was weird.

**Adam:** Just in case Cupid said it was weird, it wasn't!

**Cupid: **I mean, it was sweet, but still.

**Adam: **I'd better get with her before the show's over, or this'll be humiliating.

* * *

"She really didn't seem that upset about what was said…"

* * *

**Gophers – Terra and Fox**

The two were still sitting on opposite sides, looking nervous.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Izzy: **Okay, so those two were like not talking. It was bugging me, cuz when me and Owen were listening in on the tents, there was nothing going on in there! So we decided to do a little somethin'…

* * *

They continued to sit, until a noise was heard.

"W-what was that?" Terra asked worriedly.

"Probably them trying to scare us." Fox shrugged.

Then the tent started to shake. "Would they do that to scare us?"

"I don't know." Fox struggled to get to the zipper of the tent, but couldn't unzip it. "It's stuck!"

"Do you have a knife?"

"No, I'm not Duncan!"

Terra grabbed onto the side of the tent and tried to rip it open. Then the tent was turned to where the side was on the top, and Terra was hanging on. Then the side on the bottom caught on fire.

"How did that…" Fox started to question, but shook it off when he saw Terra hanging on for dear life.

"Why did it have to be fire?" Terra slipped and started to fall.

Fox held out his arms, but she ended up knocking him to the ground. After they hit the ground, they saw that she was laying belly-up on Fox and he was holding her around the waist. They quickly got up and blushed. Then they looked to the exit, which was now on the side of the tent. They looked to each other and ran.

They both used both of their arms on the zipper. It took a lot of straining, but they finally managed to pull it an inch. They smiled at each other and continued to pull. Eventually, it was open enough for them to jump through. They both jumped out at the same time, only to be greeted by the huge blast of a water hose.

"I got the water!" Rob screamed as he sprayed them. Taylor slapped her forehead.

"Rob, you were supposed to spray the tent."

"Oh." He took it off of them, and unknown to him it sprayed Russel, knocking him against a tree. "Sorry about that, guys."

Fox got up, soaking wet, and helped up Terra who was the same.

"Ugh, soaking PJ's are the worst." She smiled.

"I thought burning tents were." Fox said with a grin. Then he turned to Owen and held up a fist. "What was that about?"

"I'm sorry!" Owen cringed. "W-we didn't mean for the fire to come up! That was an accident!"

Izzy walked over, laughing maniacally. "That was great! Even if I was only listening to it, it was so cool!" she laughed more. "But, you're out. If it helps, you gain points for being interesting!"

* * *

**Bass – Cho and Cupid**

Cupid yawned and fell asleep.

* * *

**Gophers – Derek and Audrey.**

"So, do you have any friends back home?" Audrey asked Derek.

"Not really, no. I'm not really a people person."

"You get along with everyone here alright! I like you!"

Derek blushed slightly. "I don't know then."

Audrey lied down on the mat, and smiled at him. "There's enough room for two people here. Are you sure that you want to sleep on the ground?"

Derek's face flushed, and he started stammering.

Audrey laughed. "Relax, Shorty. I was joking. Good night!"

The next morning, Derek awoke right next to the hyper brunette.

"Aw, did you have a nightmare?"

Derek screamed and was across the tent in a split-second. "I didn't – I mean, it was – I don't know-"

"It's alright! I sometimes sleep-walk, and my friends say that I try to carry them in my sleep. It was probably just that." She laughed. "Man, you freak out too easily."

They heard a growling noise, and Audrey screamed and jumped into Derek's arms.

"You were saying?" Derek asked her dryly.

Audrey jumped out of his arms. "Hmm… if we leave the tent, then we're out. Then again, I think that we can take… whatever it is."

"Huh?"

"Think about it – we get rid of whatever that is, and the other Gophers have a better chance of winning!"

"That might work."

"Glad you agree!" she picked him up and held him sideways, his head turned towards the tent.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Your body will make the perfect weapon!" She then charged at the exit of the tent, with Derek screaming in terror. His head actually ripped open the tent, and the went into the air after they exited. They spun around a bit, and Audrey landed on Derek, her hands on his arms, pinning him to the ground.

"Ha! I pinned you!"

"But… we weren't wrestling."

"Oh." She paused. "But I still pinned you!"

Six of the campers who were out had been sleeping on the ground outside. They got up tiredly, mumbling to themselves.

"What happened?" Vanessa yawned.

"What happened," Eva said as she walked over to the group, "is that they're out."

"Why did you do that, Audrey?" Christina asked.

"It was a sacrifice for the team!" she explained.

"Ugh! I thought that you would win for us! Guess not."

Audrey looked sad for a moment.

"So, who's left? Vanessa asked.

Eva thought for a moment. "The Gophers have one team left, and the Bass have three."

"It's okay, Audrey." Derek told her. "I thought your plan was great… even if it was somewhat painful."

"Aw, thanks!"

"No problem." He then noticed that she was still sitting on him. "Um, Audrey…. Do, um – do you wanna get off of me now?"

"No, I'm good!"

* * *

**Bass – Adam and Emma**

Emma woke up with a yawn. "Good morning." She smiled.

"Hey." Adam replied.

"I'm starving! How much longer do you think we'll have left?"

Adam shrugged. "I don't know."

"I don't know if I can survive this any longer. Plus, my hair probably looks terrible."

"I think it looks great."

"No really," Emma said, trying to fix her hair with her fingers, "Be honest."

"I always thought that bedheads were," he started blushing, "Sort of cute."

"Aw, thanks." She smirked. "You must be really cute then." She started to ruffle his hair, which was also messed up from sleeping. Her stomach growled. "Ugh, I'm still hungry."

"You know what? How about we just leave."

"But that would be letting our team down. And I might be voted off."

"Look. Emma's your friend, Cupid's mine, and Rob… well, we can bribe him with a cookie."

"That sounds sneaky." Emma's stomach growled again. "I'm in."

* * *

**Gophers – Mickey and Jack**

"Ugh, I'm hungry." Jack said. "Weird… when I'm fasting, I normally wouldn't care at this point."

"I got some food." Mickey proceeded to pull out some pop-rocks.

Jack chuckled. "Why didn't you pull those out yesterday?

Mickey shrugged. "I wasn't hungry then."

Jack thought for a moment. "Hey, got any diet cola?"

"Duh!" he pulled a two-liter out.

"One question; where did you keep that?"

"I'll never tell."

Jack shrugged. "Okay. Now, check this out." He poured the pop-rocks into the cola, closed the top, and shaked it. He handed it to Mickey. "Will you do the honors?"

Mickey grinned and nodded. He twisted the top...

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Mickey: ***Looking soaked* Okay, I had heard about this, but I've never seen it in action. *Chuckles* Until now, that is.

* * *

**Bass – Charlotte and Austin**

"That's it! You are the weirdest person that I've ever had the unfortune to be around!"

"Harsh, much?"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Charlotte:** Okay, it may seem like I'm letting my team down, but come on! Would you spend two days in a tent with him?

**Austin:** It smells like hate in here…

* * *

Charlotte stormed out of the tent. Austin shrugged.

* * *

**Gophers – Mickey and Jack**

Mickey continued to open the bottle up….

More…

And more…

Untwisting some more…

Still more…

And again…

"Hey, Jack? I'm having trouble opening this."

"Try using your teeth."

Mickey looked shocked at this suggestion, but shrugged.

* * *

**Bass – Cupid and Cho**

"Do you hear that?" Cho asked. "People are groaning and booing!"

"That doesn't guarantee anything. They could be from our team."

"Why would our team be groaning at an exit when we're still here?"

"Hmm… you have a point."

"Let's go out now. We probably just won!"

Cho opened the tent….

Her foot got close to the ground….

And…


	20. Ep 6 Pt Four : Tent Go Booom

_**BOOM!**_

Jack and Mickey's tent had literally exploded. The top had spouted out diet cola like a volcano shooting off lava. It went off in every direction, and the campers flinched as it hit some of them.

After it all cleared up, everyone looked over to see Mickey and Jack, sitting on top of a tent floor, soaked in cola. After a moment of shock…

They started to laugh.

"That was so cool!"

They high-fived, and cheered.

"Wow!" Audrey, who was still sitting on Derek, but now turned to his side with her legs crossed, commented.

Owen walked over to them. "Unfortunately, you're now not in your tent, but on it.

"You're out." Eva added.

Jack looked sad as he walked to the angry Gopher. Mickey put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Totally worth it!"

Cho had stepped out at about the same time that the tent exploded. "I think we won!"

"Not exactly." Eva told her.

"What?" Cupid, who came out afterwards, asked in shock.

Owen stepped up. "The tent went boom at the same time that you walked out."

"Oh. So, is it a tie?"

Eva thought for a moment. "Owen! Go get the footage!"

"Yes ma'am!" he ran toward the editing area.


	21. Ep 6 Pt Four : Feel the Burn!

Eva led the two teams into the cafeteria. However, the tables were taken out, posters of muscular people were everywhere, and work-out equipment was scattered throughout the room.

"Ugh, a gym." Noah commented. "I'm outta here."

Eva tried to stop him, but he was out too quickly. She rolled her eyes and looked to the campers. "Alright, weaklings! You thought that Chef was tough? You haven't seen anything!"

"We… really haven't seen Chef yet." Russel murmured.

Eva glared at him. "I wasn't finished…"

Russel gulped. Eva continued. "As I was saying, your challenge here is to go through all the gym equipment. You must run on the treadmill or ride the bike for ten minutes. Whoever has the highest speed gets to use the bench-press with only five pounds, which you must lift ten times. Five more pounds will be added for each person who uses it. Next you must climb a rope, swing yourself onto a mat, and ring the gong next to it. Whoever makes it to the end of the course gets to move on to the next thing."

"Next thing?" Russel moaned.

"Yes! And you'll find out what it is after the course is completed. Is that clear?"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Noah:** When they put Eva in charge, I must admit that I was sort of worried about the campers. She's tough, abusive, and will beat you up if you do the slightest thing to annoy her. *Smirks* I love that woman.

**Eva: **Yeah. I can be tough. So what?

* * *

"I call one of the bikes!"

"Treadmill!"

"Out of my way!"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Adam: **This was my element. The gym. It's not even a challenge, it's a warm-up! Even if it is unreasonably hard.

**Christina:** Okay, I do not understand how Eva expects girls to be able to lift weights! In my gym class, the girls get to do easy stuff!

* * *

Jack got on one of the bikes, and was next to Adam's treadmill. "Hey, Adam."

"Prepare to go down!"

"Um… okay, then." He wiped some sweat from his face. "Phew, it's a good thing that this has a fan on it!"

Christina whispered to Christina, who nodded.

"Hey, Rob…" Rob, who was running next to her, turned around. She batted her eyes at him. "I'm getting sort of bored. Wanna talk?"

"Um, sure." He stared at her for a little bit.

"Hello? Rob?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Hey. Nice clothes."

"Thanks." She giggled.

Rob continued to watch her run. He stared at her and eventually stopped running himself. The treadmill shot him across the room and he hit the wall.

"You're out!" Eva told him.

**Bass – 7**

**Gophers – 9**

Adam had the highest speed, so he used the bench-press first.

"Wow, this is easy."

"Well, no duh." Fox told him. "It's only five pounds." He lifted ten when Adam was done.

After Fox, Terra got on the bench-press to lift fifteen pounds. "You know," she said to Eva as she lifted, "If the weight keeps growing, someone's gonna get hurt."

Eva growled at her as she got off and Jack got on to lift twenty.

Audrey was next, and had to life twenty-five pounds ten times.

Cho lifted thirty pounds with little effort.

Austin got up after her, and lifted thirty-five.

Charlotte stained to lift forty, and eventually was able to, though panting hard when she finished.

Christina and Vanessa had tied on their speed, so they both lifted forty-five pounds at the same time.

"That is not fair!" Charlotte exclaimed. Eva shrugged.

Emma crossed her fingers, and got up on the bench-press. She tried to lift the fifty pounds above her.

"You can do it, Emma!" Adam cheered.

She gripped onto one side's handle. _We are the champions, my friend…_

She gripped onto the other side's handle. _And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end…_

Emma closed her eyes and breathed. _We are the champions…_

She opened her eyes. _We are the champions…_

She then pulled the handles down to herself. _We are the champions._

She let them up, and pulled again. _No time for losers, cuz we are the champ-_

"Where's that music coming from?" everyone shrugged, and Emma continued to lift.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Owen: **I thought that it would add more to the scene...

* * *

She had lifted the last, and everyone on the Bass team cheered. Eva even clapped for her.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Emma: **I honestly didn't think that I could do it. I'm not weak, but I'm not experienced enough to lift fifty pounds ten times in a row. Luckily, Adam was there.

**Eva: **I was proud of her. She may be weak, but she's determined. Her and Terra are probably my favorite new contestants here. I didn't like Jen. She was too angry and lashed out too much. *The camera man chuckles* What?

* * *

Mickey went next.

"I thought that you could run faster." Jack whispered to him.

"I could, but I was too busy checking out the ladies." He winked at Christina and Vanessa, the former scoffing and the latter giggling.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Weren't you just in a tent reading the Bible?"

"Yeah, and it was a whole chapter about love."

"What you're thinking is not love, buddy."

Mickey walked over and lifted fifty-five pounds. He did it pretty fast, and walked off with barely any trouble.

Next was Taylor. She rolled her eyes. "No thank you. If you need me, I'll be sitting with Skater Brain over there."

The Bass stared on in anger and shock as the know-it-all sat down with Rob.

**Bass – 6**

**Gophers – 9**

"Well, I – I guess that I'm next."

Derek, because of Taylor quitting, got five pounds less than what he would have had. Still, that was sixty. He strained to lift up the first one time of his ten. It barely moved when he let go and collapsed.

Everyone stared in shock for a moment, until Fox started to laugh. "Ha ha ha ha ha!" He stopped when he noticed everyone starring at him.

Audrey, Vanessa, and Jack rushed over to him. Audrey slapped him.

"Shorty! Are you okay?"

"Someone call a medic!" Jack called out.

"Uggh…" Derek started to come to. Everyone looked relieved.

Vanessa and Audrey both pulled him into a breath-taking hug that caused him to choke.

"Why is he always so lucky?" Mickey asked.

"Murray's Law." Cupid answered.

The two girls finally let go of him, allowing him to breathe.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Vanessa held up three (or was it two?) fingers to him.

"Guys, I'm fine. Really." he got off the bench-press and collapsed on the ground. "I don't know if I can complete the challenge, though."

"That's alright!" Jack said as he helped him up. "We still have the advantage."

**Bass – 6**

**Gophers - 8**

Cupid was the next. Adam looked worried for his friend, but then Cupid whispered to him, "Don't worry, man. I ran slowly on purpose. I can lift seventy pounds, easy!"

Adam smiled as Cupid got on the bench-press.

He silently counted to ten as he lifted the weights, and the Bass cheered.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Russel: **It was all up to me. I knew that my ninja skillz would be of good use! I couldn't wait for the next part! Weight-lifting? Easy!

* * *

He got on the bench-press, and started lifting. After he couldn't, he tried to stand on it and pull up. Then he tried kicking it. Then scaring it into moving with a sneak attack. Then pushing it from the side.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Eva:** *Raises eyebrow*

* * *

"You're out."

"But, wait! I want to go on the ropes! I'm a ninja!"

"You can play on the ropes later. But now the big kids have to play."

Russel grumbled as he sat next to the others who were out.

**Bass – 6**

**Gophers – 7**

"Now, on to the next part!"

Thirteen ropes were ready for the contestants left.

"Weren't there seventeen of these earlier?" Derek asked from the losers' area.

"I had higher expectations in you. Now, climb!"

Fox, Terra, and Adam climbed without much trouble. Audrey was the first to zoom to the top.

"Later!" She swung across and let go of the rope. However, instead of landing on the mat, she crashed into the wall.

**Bass – 6**

**Gophers – 6**

Austin, Fox, Terra, and Adam had made the right landing. Emma was still at the bottom, so Adam walked over to give her support.

"It's alright! You can do this!"

"If I could just get a firm grip… that knot up there would give me all the support I need, but it's too high."

Adam thought for a moment. "Here." He picked Emma up, and she blushed. "Can you grab it now?"

"I'm not sure that I want to…"

"What?"

"Th-thanks!" she grabbed the knot, and Adam scratched his head.

Cupid, who had been watching, swung across and landed on the mat. Then he walked over to Adam.

"Nice move, man. A little forward, but…"

"What move?"

"You know… picking her up like that?"

"I was just trying to help her."

Cupid's jaw dropped open.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Cupid:** Okay, so when Adam tries he fails miserably, but the girl he likes ignores the failure and focuses on the effort. When he's not trying, he's actually pretty good. This guy can't loose!

* * *

Eva blew her whistle. "Okay, we only have six left! Make it fast so we can hurry.

Vanessa bit her lip. She was halfway up, and didn't want to quit now, but couldn't find anywhere to climb.

Then she saw Mickey, who was shirtless. He climbed past and winked at her. She lost all comprehension of what she was doing. She waved back, and fell.

"You're out! Serves you right for what you did earlier."

"What?"

"Using your charms to manipulate someone! I don't care what your gender is, it's a lazy way to win. The only way you get by in my gym is through hard and honest work, not manipulating people with your looks!" she looked up at the shirtless womanizer. "And I'm assuming that in your predicament it was an accident, seeing as she's on the same team."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Good."

**Bass – 6**

**Gophers – 5**

The five left on the ropes were eager to make it.

Cho swung across and landed on the mat. She stood up. "Yes!" Then she got hit by Christina.

"Watch where you're going, Antlers."

Cho adjusted her deer hat, and walked off.

Mickey was almost ready to swing, but the rope slipped. "Rope burn!"

He let go, and fell to the ground.

**Bass – 6**

**Gophers – 4**

Two left climbing.

"You might as well give up now." Charlotte told Jack. "We're winning."

"Even so, I like to finish what I start." He climbed up. Then he jumped, did a flip in the air, and landed on his feet. His team (and Cho) cheered.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, and swung off herself.

"The Killer Bass win!"

The Bass cheered at this, and Emma hugged Adam, to his surprise.

"Wait," asked Christina, "Wasn't there another part to this?"

"There was going to be, in case you won. You would just repeatedly do something on the equipment, and then move on to something else. But you didn't."

"That's anti-climactic." Rob commented.

"Anyway, choose someone to vote off and…. Vote them off."


	22. Ep 6 Pt Five : A Lonely Escape

Now it's time for the campfire ceremony! Who do you hope (or just think) will get voted off?

* * *

**Outside the Cabins**

Christina called an alliance meeting to decide who to vote off.

"Alright," she said to Audrey, Vanessa, Derek, and Russel, "We have two choices: Fox and Terra. Choose who should go."

"Two choices?" Audrey asked. "What about everyone else?"

"Yeah," Russel agreed, "No one got immunity."

"No, but I want one of them off."

"I've been thinking," Russel said, "And I don't think that we should voted them off. Fox is a great warrior, and Terra… well, she's hot."

"If you don't vote with us, then you're out of the allia-"

"I think we should vote off Mickey." Vanessa said. "He was able to beat me just by waving! He may be useful now, but think about later when the teams are merged!"

"Why not just wait until the merge to vote him off?" Derek asked.

"Guys!" Christina got their attention. "We need to focus! With Fox and Terra gone, the alliance has no limitations."

"But the team does."

"Ugh! Look, I'm standing by my decision!"

"Good for you," Audrey said, "But it's a secret ballot."

"Ugh!"

**Campfire Ceremony**

**Confession Cam**

**Christina: **Obviously, either Terra or Fox are leaving. Although which one I pick, I'm not sure yet…

**Derek: **I choose Jack… After something I heard.

**Jack: **Audrey. Nothing personal, but she's a bit too unstable for me to trust, and seemed like she was making Derek uncomfortable. I asked Mickey and the guys to vote the same, but they haven't decided yet.

**Mickey:** No one here has done anything really bad or messed up big time, but I have to choose somebody. I choose Russel. He doesn't really have much to contribute to the team, and I'm getting tired of him kicking my bunk in his sleep every night. Sorry, man. Jack suggested Audrey, but she's too helpful and funny to leave now.

**Audrey: **I decided to go with Fox. I mean, what harm will it be if I play along with Christina? She's alright! I wonder who Vanessa's voting for…

**Vanessa: **Mickey. Hmm, no, wait…

Terra: Christina, obviously. She wanted to vote off me and Fox!

**Fox:** That Russel kid. What's his deal, anyway?

**Russel: ***Sadly* I will choose who I believe deserves to leave the most.

* * *

"Okay!" Izzy smiled as she stood in front of the nine campers with eight marshmallows. "Vote-off time! Whoo-hoo! Alright, so we have some marshmallows, but one of you doesn't get one. You get to ride a boat that I never boarded, even though I was voted off twice!"

"Get on with it!"

"Ooh! Fiesty! Okay, so here you go.

"Vanessa….

"Terra…

"Christina….

"Audrey….

"Derek…

"Mickey….

"Jack…"

Jack and Mickey high-fived, then looked over at the two left : Fox and Russel.

"Okay, campers, we've got one marshmallow left. Who wants it?"

They both raised their hands.

"Oh! Sorry! Only one of you gets it!"

They put their hands down sadly.

"And the final marshmallow of the night goes to…. "

"Fox."

Fox cheered for himself as Russel looked sad. "In your face, weirdo!"

He then ran over to get his marshmallow. Terra walked over, and they looked at each other shyly for a moment.

Then, they hugged.

And kissed.

The Gophers cheered as the two kissed and embraced. Well, they did until they both fell to the ground. Then it got awkward.

"Russel, time to go!"

Russel sadly walked down the dock, and onto the boat. No one was there to wave good-bye or give him comforting words. No one was with him except for Chef Hatchet, who was driving.

He crouched down in the boat, knowing that no one would miss him. A tear drifted from his eye.

"I'm no ninja."

* * *

**Screaming Gophers Cabin – Boys' Side**

Mickey lied down on his top bunk, but couldn't bring himself to go to sleep. Something was missing. He looked down at the empty bunk below him, saw a ninja star, and sighed. He picked it up, and noticed some paper taped to it. He read it, and looked saddened as he did. Then he put the star and note into his backpack and sighed.

"Why did I do that?"

I know that there were a lot of Russel fans, so I'm sorry. But like I said, there's always other things that show the losers!

* * *

Next chapter… well, I don't know yet! But there will be a reward this time.


	23. Ep 7 Pt One : It's on

Chris stood at the dock. "Last time on Total Drama Challenge…"

The clips started to play. "Some of our old campers came on the scene to host. The contestants had to get up early and stay in tents with each other without killing themselves.

"After that, they had to go to Eva's Gym of Doom! A lot were eliminated, a lot weren't. But eventually, it was Russel who left the Island.

"Who will win next? Who will loose? Find out on Total… Drama… Challenge!"

* * *

Mickey was sitting at the Gophers' table, sulking.

"What's wrong?" asked Jack.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. It's just… you never really know what you have until it's gone, you know?"

"Reminds me of a song."

"Please," Taylor said walking in. "No more songs."

"Morning campers!" Chris said as he walked in.

"Where were you?" Charlotte asked.

"I was hanging from a cliff. Got stuck. Some singing people in a helicopter flew by, but all they did was sing about my predicament!"

"Predicament?" Taylor asked, and chuckled. "That big word must have taken you hours to think of."

Chris stared on annoyed, but then smiled again. "Today's challenge," he said, "Involves endurance."

"Aw, we had endurance last time."

"Shut up, Rob. Anyway, you will be running through an obstacle course. I got the idea while I was running through an obstacle course."

"Original." Taylor smirked.

Chris looked annoyed again. "Meet me out in ten minutes." He started to walk out and angrily mumbled. "It only took me ten minutes…"

Austin turned to his team. "I can run through an obstacle course in my sleep." He paused. "Somebody make me go to sleep."

"Okay!" Austin was soon hit in the head with a frying pan.

"Rob!"

"No," Austin said, wobbling in his seat. "He did good." Then he passed out.

Chef came up between them. "So, what's the plan?"

"Uh… why do you care?" Taylor asked.

"I don't like Chris at the moment. Plus I always liked the Killer Bass… has sort of a backbone-feel to it, you know?"

"Um… okay."

"The plan," Charlotte said, "Is to find out what the obstacle is like and navigate it."

"Or," Chef said, "You could just let me guide you through it… and sabotage the other team."

"But… that would be cheating!"

"Oh, suck it up, Private. Look, you've already lost your strongest player, trivia master, and Ensemble Darkhorse."

The team stared at him.

"I read TV Tropes. Anyway, do you want to win or not?"

They all looked at each other reluctantly.

Charlotte sighed. "Okay, fine. But be subtle, okay?"

Chef nodded.

* * *

**A/N: The song that Jack is reffering to is "Gone" by Toby Mac. Toby's a Christian singer, and I reccomend his songs to anyone, even if you're not a believer of God. **

**TV Tropes is a website that catalouges common themes found in fiction. Danny would probably love it. **


	24. Ep 7 Part 2 : Punching Bags

Chris led the two teams out to the course. It was giant, inflatable, and colorful.

Rob's eyes went wide. "Moon bounce!"

Taylor rolled her eyes, and Adam chuckled.

"This time," Terra told Fox, grabbing onto Derek, "We keep the genius with us."

"Okay, campers. This may look fun. But this is a giant tube of death." Chris smiled at some of the scared expressions. "You must go through many of what you've probably seen on other shows. There'll be… a lot of surprises." He chuckled. "Chef! We got the rights to this, don't we?

* * *

**Killer Bass**

Chef huddled with the Killer Bass. "Okay, so I had pretty boy give me a copy of the map. There's notes of all the traps and obstacles inside."

"Wow…" Charlotte examined. "That's a lot."

"You were talking about sabotage… how?" Adam, next to a sleeping Austin, asked.

Chef's face got intense. "Leave that to me."

* * *

**Screaming Gophers **

"Okay," Jack smiled, "I am ready to go!"

"Hope you don't get your button-up shirt messy." Fox commented.

"Woo-hoo!" Audrey pumped her fists into the air. "This is gonna rule! Best time sense the maze!"

"Actually, this looks pretty easy." Christina smiled.

"Ugh. Speak for yourself." Vanessa said. "I've got these pointy high-heels on. I'm gonna pop it!"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Charlotte:** Okay, I like winning, but… cheating? I don't know, it just doesn't feel right…

**Rob: **The way I see it, Chef's the second in command. Sort of like the mom. So it's okay!

**Vanessa: **Stupid heels!

* * *

**Outside the Course**

The teams were prepared to enter, Charlotte with the map in her hands.

"Everyone! Take your shoes and socks off!" Chris said through a blowhorn. Vanessa let out a sigh of relief. "On your marks… get set… go!"

Aurdrey, Adam, and Rob all at once awkwardly tried to squeeze through the entrance hole.

"How anti-climactic." Taylor commented.

Audrey squeezed out first, as the other two fell in and followed.

"We probably need to go in one at a time." Terra said.

"Oh, you go first." Charlotte told them, holding the map.

Terra looked suspicious, but was rushed in by Christina.

They ran through, and came up against some punching-bag-like cylinders. Fox, Terra, and Christina pushed their way past them. Derek tried, but it bounced back up and knocked him back to the beginning.

He looked up, disappointed in himself, but saw a hand.

"Need a hand, brother?" Jack asked him. Derek smiled as he pulled himself up.

Mickey followed behind.

"Now come on! We've got to win!"

The three ran at the punching bags, Derek running between them.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Derek:** Being scrawny has its advantages.

**Jack:** I love to see people coming out of their shells. Derek just needs a bit more confidence. If he had it, he'd be the best player on the show. (Laughs) That may not be good for the rest of us.

**Mickey:** I'm hoping some girls fall down here! You know, so I can help them up.

* * *

**Inside the Obstacle Course**

Charlotte crawled through the punching bags, looking exhausted.

"Do you have him?"

Cupid and Cho carried a sleeping Austin through. Emma followed closely behind, with messed up hair.

"Where'd Adam and Rob go?" she asked, straightening it out.

"I don't know, but we need to stick together. Remember what happened last time we split up."

"Oh yeah," Taylor asked her with a smirk. "So tell me, which break-up team has more members still in the game?"

Charlotte gave her a scowl in response.

* * *

Yes! Other people caught my reference!

What do you think? And who do you think will win?


	25. Ep 7 Pt 3 : You FAIL!

**Screaming Gophers**

"Whoa!" Mickey fell to the ground and started to sink. Fox pulled him up.

"Come on. We don't want to loose."

The group walked over to a fairly high rock wall.

"W-well, this should be easy to climb." Terra said uneasily.

"Actually, rock-walls in these courses wobble a lot." Derek gulped.

Fox rolled his eyes at their fear, and started to climb. He was doing well. When he got near the top, however, he lost his balance and slipped.

"Dude, what happened?" Mickey asked, as Terra ran to his aid.

"It got slippery." He looked at his hand, which looked greasy. He took a finger and licked it. "Greased."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Fox:** I know my traps. Grease. Ammatures.

**Chef Hatchet:** And the sabotage is working. Wait 'til Pretty Boy sees this!

**Charlotte: **I'm still not sure about this…

* * *

**Killer Bass**

"Okay," Charlotte said, "We need the gloves Chef made."

Emma pulled them out of her pocket. All seven of them put them on, and prepared to climb. Of course, there were some complications with the sleeping one.

"Here he comes." Cupid called out as he and Cho threw Austin to her. She struggled to catch him, and tossed him on the top.

Splash.

She looked at the two who had thrown her teammate, and they shrugged. Charlotte climbed up, and saw that a slide from the rock-wall led to a pool with obstacle courses set above it.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers**

"Okay, team," Fox told them, "We need to hold on extra tight."

"We know!" Christina said bitterly.

Derek started to slip and fall, but caught himself with one hand. He strained to pull himself up, but felt a hand under his feet.

"There you go, brother." Jack smiled, as he climbed to the other side of the geek.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Derek: **Yeah, I feel a little bad about trying to vote him off.

**Austin:** (Sleeping)

* * *

Vanessa tried to hold on, but she slipped. "Ah!"

Luckily for her, Derek was right under. She fell on him, and he fell backwards. A strap from his back pack hung him upside down from the ledge.

"Aw, thanks Derek."

He looked at her and turned red. "Um, well I-I was…"

"Come on!" Fox called at them. "Up here!"

"We're a little occupied at the moment." Derek called out, looking down at what would be a head-first drop.

"Well hurry!"

* * *

What are your predictions? And any obstacle course stories?


	26. Ep 7 Pt 4 : Wicked!

**Killer Bass**

"Oh, boy." Charlotte bit her lip. How are we gonna get through here?

"I don't know how you are," Taylor said, "But this is dry-clean only I'm wearing."

"Oh, please, you're not that shallow."

"I also don't like you."

The two glared at each other, but Cho stopped them.

"Look," Cho said, "We need to get everyone across. Now, how do we do that?"

"Uh, maybe we could start with someone to test it." He looked and saw them all looking at him, and sighed. "Fine."

"Attention, campers at the slide," Chris said over the intercom, "If you fall into the water, you're out."

"What?" Cupid questioned. "This slide has no ramping! I can't jump to the platform!"

"Too bad!" Chris chuckled.

"Okay." Cupid breathed. "Here we go."

He backed up, then ran forward and jumped onto the bottom of the slide. The bounce propelled him into the air, where he flipped and barely grabbed the platform. Amazed, his team cheered.

"I made it!" he pulled himself up and lifted his arms in victory.

Then, a spinning ball knocked him down.

"Aw!" Charlotte groaned.

"Okay, I guess I'll go." Emma said uneasily. She looked around to try and find something, and saw a handle on the edge. She took a breath, slid down, and grabbed it halfway. A pull cord came out and just stopped her from sliding down.

"Okay…"

"Guys… Austin didn't hit the water!"

"What about the splash?" Charlotte called out.

"I'm guessing it was his hat."

"Well, wake him up!" He's athletic!"

Emma tried, but he wouldn't budge.

"Fine!"

"Just go across!" Cho.

Emma grabbed the rope, and tossed it to the platform, where it grabbed onto the side. Emma zipped across it like a zipline.

"The inflatable's coming unplugged!"

"Just go across!"

Cho and Charlotte did just that.

Taylor dipped her foot in the water. "Whoops."

* * *

**Screaming Gophers**

The team was running through the course.

"Hey, what's that?" Christina asked.

"Looked like a runway." Fox told her.

It was a runway with a strap-on cord and Velcro on the sides. The team symbols were on.

"Huh, I guess that it was a race against the Bass." Terra thought aloud.

"Well, they ain't here." Fox said, "So we get it. Who wants to go first?" Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed Derek, threw him over, and strapped him in.

"Oh, I know this game!" Jack said. "You take a piece of Velcro and see how far you can run with it."

"You ready?" Fox asked.

"Well I-"

"Good." He handed him the Velcro.

Derek gulped, and ran forward. He felt the cord pulling him back, and placed the Velcro.

"Come on, Derek!"

"Yeah!"

He pulled on the sides, and placed it about halfway. Then he went flying back, into it.

"Yeah!"

"You made it!"

"Who's next?"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Chef:** *Chuckles* They actually didn't have to do the course.

**Derek: **That Velcro was hard.

**Emma:** Well, I actually did something clever. My friends say I'm smart…

* * *

**Killer Bass**

Emma, Charlotte, and Cho ran, hopping over the cracks. They came up the a spinning wheel, but were able to stand on it and ride over.

Then on a cracking bridge, there was mud underneath.

"Oh, boy…" Emma gulped.

The bridge slipped from under her, plunging her into the mud. An instant replay showed this from different shots.

"Emma!"

"No time to scold her, let's go!"

She went forward, and so did the other. They then came up to a diving board over a giant blob.

"Oh no."

Cho decided to go first, and jumped onto the blob, flinging Mr. Coconut from the other side into the air.

"Okay, When I fling you, grab the edge. The course is over then."

"Alright." Cho said, as she got positioned.

When Charlotte jumped, she fell into the air, but then the water.

"Oh, no!" Who's gonna launch me now that you're gone?"

Then came Chef, wearing his bathing suit, floaty, and adjusting his goggles.

"Oh boy…"

Chef prepared to jump, but hit the diving board and fell into the water.

Just then, Austin's eyes, in a close-up, shot open. He got up, saw the course, and nodded.

Austin put on some gloves and retrieved his hat, ringing it out. Then he took them off and put it on his head. He jumped, did a flip, and landed on the first platform.

He took off running, amazing Charlotte. When he came to the wheel, he ran across it and spun it so fast that it went flying in the air.

He landed on the bridge, which he went under like monkey-bars and did a spin-jump.

Once he got to the diving board, he pulled out the cord from earlier, went down, and badaged Chef up. Then he pulled himself back up, and prepared to jump on the blob.

"Yes!" Charlotte said. "I love you!"

Somehow, a drop of water came up as he jumped down. At a close-up of his eyes, he becomes wide-eyed.

Austin started waving his limbs around and landed in the water.

"No!" Charlotte shouted. "I hate you!"

Austin lifted his head up and spit out the water. "I told you, I can do it in my sleep."

Charlotte looked angry and disappointed.

Then, from the back, a huge wave appeared. The Gophers were there, Derek dangling.

The wave hit under where the blob was, and sent her flying into the air. She landed on the ground.

"Yes! I did it! I made it!" then some water hit her. "That still counts."

"Actually," Chris said, "The Gophers win."

"What?"

"You made it first, but they had the most members cross."

The eliminated contestants and Gophers walked forward.

"That's not fair!" Charlotte demanded. "Th-this is all Austin's fault."

"But you all are lucky, because…" he proceeded to show them Adam and a soaked Rob. "Dude! That was a wicked wipe-out!" They high-fived.

"So, they win?" Fox asked.

The Bass cheered.

"But there were more to cross."

"Aw!"

The Gophers cheered.

"But, Derek has a water-stain."

"Aw!"

The Bass cheered.

"But," Chris added, "They still had more get here, and they had the first to make it through."

"Woo-hoo!" Audrey shouted.

She proceeded to run over in excitement and tackled Derek, plunging them both into the water.

* * *

**This episode was inspired by Wipeout, a show that I would love to be on.**


	27. Ep 7 Pt 5 : Man!

**Campfire Ceremony**

"Campers. I have some marshmallows. If you don't get one, you're out. That's how it works. You can't come back. Ever."

"Lies." Taylor murmured. Everyone, including Chris, glared at her.

"When I call your name, get your marshmallow."

They all looked on eagerly.

"Adam."

Emma, who was still muddy, hugged him. He looked down at his clothes, but shrugged it.

"Rob…

"Emma…

"Cho…

"Cupid…

"Charlotte…"

Chris looked on at the last ones. Austin and Taylor.

"And it goes to…

"Austin."

"Yes." He bowed a polite one at Taylor.

"Eh, okay."

Taylor walked to the boat and got on indifferently.

* * *

**Boat of Losers**

Taylor saw something. Then she heard it.

"Um, hello?"

She then got hit with something.

Water splashed onto the attacker's head.

"Ugh, sleep-fighting again? Sorry."

* * *

**What do you think? Next up, something really neat!**


	28. Ch 8 Pt 1 : XTremely Boring Sports

**A/N: I may not finish my Cargo Hold story ; I'd love to write through it, but… well, saying WHY it would be difficult would spoil it.**

**You gotta hand it to the creators, though, for keeping a subplot going for all (or most of) the season this time! I'm liking it.**

**But sorry about the mediocre chapters before this. I will try my best to make this good. And woo-hoo! Half day!**

* * *

**Chapter 8, Part One : X-Treme(ly Boring) Sports **

Chris stood at the Dock of Shame, ready to announce the former challenge.

"Last time on… whatever season we're in now."

"Challenge." A raspy voice behind the camera whispered.

"Yeah, that one." Chris said. The clips started playing.

"The teams had to go through an obstacle course – with a surprise twist." He chuckled as Emma on the screen fell into the mud. "The teams played hard and got wet, Chef formed ANOTHER illegal alliance, but eventually, it was the Bass that got through first… if it weren't for these three!" the clip showed Audrey, Adam, and Rob.

"The Gophers won, and the Bass voted off Taylor, who was like Noah."

"Hey! I helped out my team!"

"Yeah, in season THREE!"

Noah scoffed. "Should 'two' even be counted as a season?"

"Why not? I still got payed. Now go kiss Cody or something."

"I've got someone else in mind." Noah smiled. "Someone a lot… stronger."

"Who? Owen?" Chris laughed. "Oh, man, I'm on a roll today! I- aaaahh!"

Noah, having just pushed Chris off the dock, dusted off his hands, and smiled toward the camera. "Who will win? Who will loose? Will Chris ever get that the more likable jerk wins?"

"I'm way more likable then you!"

"Find out on Total… Drama… Challenge!"

Chris, head out of the pond, spat out the water.

* * *

Christina, in her sparkly pink dress, turned to the screen in a spotlight.

"Dear mom and dad, here is my will.

I sure hope you get your fill…"

Mickey ran up beside her, making her look annoying.

"This is the game I wanted to play,"

Charlotte butted him out of the way. "But this is what I say today."

Mickey came back, and they both sang out. "I wanna stay alive!"

Christina punched Mickey, and he landed head-first in the side of a tree.

Austin's glowing red eyes appeared from a hole in the tree. "I wanna get away from the sun…"

The camera zoomed up to where Rob was skateboarding on a tree branch. "To say the least, it isn't all that fun. AH!" he slipped off of his board once the branch ended. Luckily, though, Audrey was running nearby, and he landed in her arms. Derek's backpack was strapped backwards on her, and Derek was being pulled behind, his back against hers, the straps on the right way.

"The only thing to do now is run away." Derek said, looking terrified. The camera zoomed to Audrey, who also looked somewhat scared, and Rob, who was giving the camera a thumbs-up.

"I sure hope we get paid." Sang the former. They stopped when they came to a cliff and looked back, Audrey jumping off. The camera zoomed over to Cho, her head in a bear's mouth.

"I wanna stay alive!" The camera zoomed over to Jack, who gave a sheepish grin to the camera.

FLASH!

Fox and Terra were in the lake, in a sinking boat, looking uneasily at each other. "Na, na na na na, no no no no, no, no, no, na, no…"

Their ship sunk, and the camera zoomed over the dock. A spot light came on Chris and Chef, arms linked, dancing. Cupid came up in front of them.

"I… wanna – to…

I wanna to…

I wanna to… get out alive."

Jack and Vanessa came to each side of looking uneasy, and the three started dancing and singing.

"I wanna to,

I wanna to,

I wanna get out alive."

Emma threw up a piece of wood accidentally, and it went into the sky. The sun was down, and the stick fell down with the camera panning on it. At the fire, Adam whistled a little, and looked over at Emma. They stared at each other, until the stick landed in the fire and a flame landed on his sleeve. The flame grew, engulfing his arm, and he ran off screaming, Emma looking concerned.

Pan out to all remaining campers scratched up and around the campfire, Chris and Chef standing there, Chris with marshmallows. The Total Drama Challenge sign is up, Adam, still running and screaming, crashes into it, falling and causing it to fall opposite the campers.

* * *

**Camp Wawanakwa - Day **

Outside of the cabins, a lizard is seen. Then it leaves.

In the Gopher boys' cabin, close-up on the air conditioner, Fox and Mickey are relaxing with their shirts off.

"Ah… this is the life." Mickey said. "We needed that air conditioner." He sighed.

"Thanks to Audrey." Fox added, his pet in his lap. He called out to Jack. "Hey, Father Teresa, come join us! This air feels great!"

Jack looked in from the closet, confused. "I'm not Catholic."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Fox: **Yeah, Jack… a little weird… but as long as he's useful in the challenges, I'll keep him around.

**Mickey:** Me and Jack are, like, best friends! Although he doesn't believe in dating, so I can't have him as a wingman… I wonder if Derek's up for it?

**Jack:** I love my team. Then again, with God, I love everyone.

* * *

"So, Jack, how are you and Cho?" Mickey asked, as Jack walked beside him.

"We're good. She likes me more now, and we have some great conversations."

Mickey and Fox looked at each other. Mickey said, "So, how does she kiss?"

Jack looked surprised. "Dude, I just met her!" he started to blush a little bit.

"But you like her."

"Leave me out of this." Fox told them. "I've got enough to worry about."

The two other boys in the conversation looked to each other and shrugged.

In the girls' cabin, as famous amongst Total Drama females, there was bickering.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers Cabin - Girls **

"I do not want to date Fox!" Terra said defensively.

"Well, I'm, like, not shallow!" Christina yelled.

"And my nail polish is not 'so five minutes ago!'" Vanessa screamed.

"Ssh, guys!" Audrey screamed, looking through the hole.

"Audrey," Vanessa told her, "Not again. We need to respect their –"

"They're shirtless."

"Out of my way!"

"Me first!"

"I love double standards!"

When all of them were shoving each other to peak through a tiny hole, Christina turned to Terra. "Wait… you want to look at Fox, don't you?"

Terra blushed a little. "Well, um, yeah… he's… hands- um, hot! He's hot! I'm attracted to him and nothing else!" she started to blush.

Christina scoffed and crossed her arms, then looked to her alliance. They rolled their eyes.

* * *

**Killer Bass Cabin - Boys **

"So… Hot….!" Rob, in his underwear, dragged himself on the floor. Desert music played as the sweaty boy pulled himself. The camera then zoomed out to his unimpressed teammates.

"A little dramatic…" Cupid, also in his boxers, said, "But I agree that I'd like some air conditioning."

"Double agreed." Adam commented.

"Maybe we should go visit the Gopher guys." Rob, still on the floor, suggested. He then got a goofy grin on his face. "Or the girls. Heh-heh."

The three boys in their underwear were startled when Austin, wearing a thick coat that only exposed his eyes, through special goggles, jumped down. "Unguard!"

"Austin…" Cupid said slowly, "What are you doing?"

"Training for battle." Austin explained.

"But… that's a coat." Adam told him.

"Precisely. While you sissies are whining about the heat, I am training to endure the worse – this is nothing."

The other two who were up exchanged surprised glances. Then underwear from below hit Cupid's face, leaving Adam looking traumatized.

"Gotta feel the breeze, man!"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Adam: **Yeah… one of those two… has to go.

**Charlotte: **Not much is happening with us girls. Ever sense the annoying ones were eliminated, I just have Emma and Cho, who are surprisingly… okay. You know, in a team of three.

**Chef:** Stupid teenagers!

* * *

**Mess Hall **

The campers were gathered, each team at a different table. Jack walked over the Bass.

"Hey, Cho." He said, smiling at her.

"Oh, hey Jack." He gave her a side-hug.

Cupid stared on intently.

"Are you still helping me clean the litter from the camp?"

"Of course!" Cho beamed. "I wouldn't miss litter-cleaning."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Jack: **At first I thought that environmentalists were just overreacting and what they did was a distraction from God. But now, thanks to Cho, I see that God wants us to clean His planet. It's even in the footnotes of my life-application Bible. I'm thinking of taking up recycling now!

**Cho: **I like Jack… a lot. He's so passionate about what he believes, but less forceful than a lot of people, including me. (Giggles) But… sometimes I'm not sure if we think of each other the same way.

**Cupid:** (Rubs his hands together, with a somewhat creepy face) Yessss…

* * *

"Hey, Jack, can- um, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Jack said, stopping himself from leaving. "Shoot."

"Are, um… are we an item?"

"An item?"

The conversation was interrupted when Chris walked in, and Jack walked back over to his seat with the Gophers. Cho sighed.

"Hello, campers!" Chris beamed, Chef grumbling behind him.

"Stupid pretty-boy… forcing me to…"

"Today, you'll have a little break from the 'extreme' challenge."

The campers sighed with relief, except for Austin, his sigh was of disappointment.

"Today's will be… sports!"

Adam, Jack, and Terra cheered, Terra high-fiving the one on her team.

"These are the simple sports that you've probably played before. The first, a classic family-day favorite," he picked up an egg in a spoon and flinged it. It landed on Derek, splattering and knocking him over. "The egg toss!"

Terra rolled her eyes. "An egg toss? Really?"

"It'll probably be extreme!" Mickey warned them. "Like with bombs!"

* * *

**Field on the Island **

The group met in a field, that, sure enough, had no visible bombs.

"Okay," Fox turned to his team. "Um… easy game… so, you guys know what to do."

"Yep."

"Uh-huh."

"Duh."

"Good." Fox looked over at the other, less air-conditioned Bass, who were less-than-cooperative.

"I'm going first!" Charlotte screamed at Rob.

"But dude, I'm, like, a 3rd-place champion at this! Or was it 13th?

"As the team's leader, I will –"

"As the team," Emma interrupted, "I think that Adam should do it." She turned to the jock. "What do you say, Tiger?"

"Uh…" he started to stammer. "Sure."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Adam: **Pet names? I almost died!

**Emma: **I loved standing up to Charlotte. I hope she doesn't get me voted off… oh, well. I have Cho, Adam, and probably Cupid on my side. Not sure about the other two…

**Rob:** I go with the flow, man!

**Austin: **(In a coat) Loyalty! Where's 'loyalty' when you're hanging by your loose hair over a tank of spaghetti sauce? I stand alone! (He stands up, then falls, causing the whole confessional to go with him) Ow… see? No loyalty.

**Charlotte: **Okay, maybe there is team conflict.

* * *

Chris walked between the two teams, as Chef and Noah placed a cooler by each one.

Noah struggled to carry his, and Chef chuckled. "What's the matter, skinny boy? No work-out?"

"No, I was too busy completing high school."

Some campers chuckled, just because Noah said it.

"Okay, campers!" Chris said. "You must do a relay race, as you know. Each team must line up at the starting line in between your team lines, and get to the finish line at the end. Once you do, place the egg in the pan on the stove that Chef has over there, and that'll be your next few meals. And also –"

"We have bears and other weird animals thrown at us?" Terra sarcastically suggested.

"No."

"Bombs?" Fox added.

"No."

"Mmn-mmn-mmmn?" Austin asked through his thick orange coat.

"No."

"Dude, when did your coat get orange? It was white." Rob asked.

"Mmn-mnn-mn-mn-Mnnmn!"

"Ew! Gross, man!" Rob took a step away from his teammate.

"You will carry these plastic spoons in your mouths, and don't drop them, or you'll have to go back."

"Ew!" Christina exclaimed. "There is no way that I'm putting my mouth on a dirty spoon."

"We have sinks. With soap."

"Foamy?" Rob asked hopefully.

Chris chuckled. "Yes."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Noah: **(Angry) No bears? No bombs? No Mmn-mmn-mmmn? HE'S GONE TOO EASY!

**Rob: **I'm scared.

* * *

The teams were shown lined up, Fox in front of the Gophers and Charlotte the Bass.

"You're going down, Killer Bass!"

"On your marks… Get set…" Whistle. "Go!"

Fox and Charlotte rushed by each other, careful to keep the eggs in their spoons, and their spoons in their mouths. Fox's almost slipped, but he caught it.

Box made it to the pan, but Fox got there a moment sooner.

"Screaming Gophers – One!"

"My youth pastor comes up with harder stuff than this." Jack muttered to Terra, and was tagged. He grabbed a spoon and ran, but saw who he was running against.

"Cho?"

"Jack?"

They both stopped, eggs falling out. Chef blew the whistle, and Chris walked over.

"Dudes? Go back."

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Charlotte:** I thought putting Cho behind me would distract Jack!

**Fox: **I thought putting Jack behind me would distract Cho!

**Jack:** Cho…

**Cho:** Jack…

**Rob: **Tacos!

* * *

After the two were disqualified because they couldn't do the race properly, Terra ran against Adam.

"Sort of like in the fire." Adam suggested.

"Yeah…"

"Whoo-hoo! Adam!"

"Terra!"

Terra tripped and her egg went flying in the air. Everyone watched, and Adam even stopped to.

It twisted in the air, and started to fall…

Splat!

Right on the pan.

Chris shrugged. "Eh, I guess it counts."

Terra got up. "Yes! Point for us!"

Adam sighed, and walked to put his egg down.

"We need a win!" Charlotte whispered.

"Alright, I'm ready!" Rob said. "I will totally win this, dudes."

"Eh…"

Audrey raced against Rob, and Rob actually managed to beat her.

"Point for the Bass!"

"Yes!"

"Go, Rob!"

"My fly would be so proud." Rob said. "Uh, what was its name again?"

"Okay, Shorty." Audrey told Derek, who was up against Cupid, massaging his shoulders as he said it, "You've got someone bigger, stronger ,and far better looking than you to go up against. You ready?"

"No."

"Good!" she stuck the spoon in his mouth.

Derek tried to run against Cupid, but it looked pretty hopeless for the Gophers.

"Okay, guys." Christina said to Vanessa and Audrey. "We need to throw things at Cupid."

"But… that's cheating!" Vanessa told her. "We shouldn't-"

"But look at poor Derek." Christina told them, playing on their sympathies. "He doesn't really stand a chance."

"You're wrong!" Audrey exclaimed. "Derek would – ah, you're right."

"But, if we hide out and sabotage the game, he'll make it through, and for once he'll feel victory."

"That would be nice…" Vanessa considered and thought aloud.

Cupid was almost at the finish line, when…

…a basketball narrowly missed Derek.

"What?" Christina exclaimed. The other contestants looked surprised.

* * *

**Behind Some Bushes **

"Um, can you see where we're throwing?" Vanessa asked Audrey from behind the bushes.

"No idea. Now THROW!"

* * *

**Field On The Island**

Derek, while having the balls, pinecones, traffic cones, dirt clumps, rocks, and mice thrown at him, didn't get hit by a single one as he dodged past them.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Derek: **What can I say? It pays to be thin.

**Cupid:** I would have won, but… I got too sidetracked trying to see if Derek would be okay.

* * *

Derek ran over and slipped his egg into the cooking pan.

"Alright, Derek!" Mickey cheered, as Derek slapped his hand.

"That was great, Derek!" Christina told him. "Although, how did you-"

"Christina!" Vanessa and Audrey ran over, and looked at Derek.

"Great job!"

"Yeah." Audrey paused. "He won, right?"

"Yeah. And there were people throwing stuff at him." Christina glared at her teammates, who smiled sheepishly.

Mickey ran against Emma, making little comments as he went.

"So, what's say me and you form a little Romeo and Juliet?"

Emma laughed. "That's nice, but I sort of like someone now."

"Oh, do tell."

Emma had gotten hers in the pan first, mostly because Mickey was too busy talking the whole time.

"No way we're sending Austin out there." Charlotte firmly told her teammates. "Rob, you go."

"Alright!"

Rob ran out, and was stunned to see that he was running against Vanessa. "Oh… h-hi."

"Hey Rob." She waved at him, then ran.

"She's so pretty." Rob drooled, watching her run. He didn't even notice when his team was screaming at him or when the next Gopher went.

Later, it was the next-to last run.

"Okay, we need this point." Charlotte said. "Cho, go."

"But every time I go against Jack –"

"But look. Those eggs have living creatures inside of them."

"No, they're not-"

"That's a myth." Charlotte told her. "If you drop these eggs, then –"

Cho gasped. "The eggs being cooked!" she proceeded to grab the eggs from each of her teammates before they could say anything.

She put them in the cooler, ran to the finish line, and kicked over the pan on the stove and stood on it. "Egg liberation!"

While all the other contestants looked confused and stunned, except Jack.

"Attaway!" Jack cheered. "Speak out against chicken abortion!"

He tossed her his egg, and she caught it.

"Cho! Cho! I was lying!" Charlotte screamed. Cupid face palmed. Rob looked amused.

"Y-you were?"

Chris walked up, laughing hysterically. "I don't even know what that was, but… oh, man! Bass get a point!"

The Bass cheered, as Cho stepped down looking sheepish.

"You can do that!" Christina protested, alongside Terra and Fox.

"Um, I'm the host." He shoved her out of the way. "Besides, we need to vegan viewers! One more round of this. Oh, and you have to send Austin."

Christina huddled her team together. "Okay, I've got this. Don't worry."

Christina stood at her end, Austin on his.

"Yo, Austin!" Adam screamed out. "Might wanna loose the coat?"

Austin shook his head. "Mmn-mmn-"

"Go!" his team prodded.

To their surprise, he ran. Fast. The spoon and egg were firmly in his grasp, and he was outrunning Christina.

"Huh?" Charlotte, along with the team, looked confused, as did the Gophers.

Austin proceeded to do flips and spins and other tricks, still outrunning Christina. However, she was able to get a little in front of him midway.

And she held out her leg.

"Mn-mn!"

The egg went into the air as Austin fell, and landed on his head.

"Oh my gosh! They tripped Austin!" Adam exclaimed.

"Those-" Before Rob could finish, he was tagged by his teammate. "But wait… how did-"

"The game's over!" Chris exclaimed. "The Screaming Gophers win!"

"Yes!" the Gophers cheered, along with other chants.

"For our next challenge," Chris told them, "Meet me at the beach, and change into your swimming clothes."

* * *

**A/N: Any guesses on the next challenge? Why was this one so… ordinary? Where is Noah's dignity if he's working here?**


	29. Ep 8 Pt Two : Volleyball and Treachery

**_I am SOOOO sorry for taking, like... three years to update! If any of you still read this, then please do! I can't promise to always update anymore, but for now, here's a chapter. _**

* * *

The group of teenagers walked out to the beach in their swim clothes… Except for Austin, who was wearing his coat, saw a volleyball court.

"Alright!" Adam exclaimed. "Volleyball!"

Christina walked impatiently to Audrey. "Ugh. Where's Vanessa?"

"I don't know…"

"Sorry I'm late!"

All the guys turned their heads when they saw Vanessa in a baby-blue string bikini.

"Duuuuuuude…." Rob said as he stared. Christina moaned.

"Now, for the rules…" Chris started, "Five from each team. You will rotate positions each score made."

"We can't switch out?" Fox asked.

"Nope!"

"Um…" Terra asked uneasily, "Is there any catch? I mean… you used to mutate people and stuff… it's kind of weird we're just doing this stuff. I'm kind of scared."

"Good." He continued. "I will choose which teammates you will use."

"Aw, what?" Fox complained.

"Sssh!" Christina said. "He's finally going kind of easy on us."

"The teams," Chris continued, "Will be your captains, to start with."

"Oh, no way we're losing now." Fox said aggressively. Charlotte scoffed at this.

"And now, for the Bass… Cho… Austin… Cupid… and Rob."

"Alright!" Rob said.

"Wait, Chris…" Adam started to ask. Chris cut him off.

"Sorry, Adam… You got to run eggs. Now for the Gophers… Vanessa… Audrey… Jack…"

Everybody cheered once they heard Jack's name called… Except Christina.

"Alright!" Terra said.

"Awesome!" Audrey exclaimed.

"Paintballer's got us covered." Fox grinned.

"He'll be a hard opponent for you guys." Adam told his teammates.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Christina:** Everybody LOVES Jack! For a while, it looked like he might get some hate for dating Cho, but people just kind of seemed to drop that. You'd think that wouldn't be a problem… Except that, he's not going to be manipulated by me or Vanessa… He's too moral… And "pure". Luckily… I got my hands on the confession tapes, and just in case we lose, I have a little surprise for everyone's favorite.

**Jack:** Okay, so somebody told me to come in here and say what I thought about all the campers… here goes…

* * *

**Screaming Gophers**

"…And Mickey."

"Alright!" the womanizer shouted, high-fiving Jack. "We're taking home the gold, baby!"

"Vanessa…" Christina said to her attractive friend, "When you go up there, make sure to do enough to, um… distract the guys."

"Hmm?" after a moment, she caught on. "Oh! Um… I'm not sure I feel comfortable with that."

"Four million dollars?" Christina reminded her. "Besides, you have already been using your looks to your advantage."

"Okay…" Vanessa said, "But I feel like I'm also really good at-"

"Don't care!" Christina bluntly stated.

* * *

**Killer Bass**

"Adam!" Charlotte addressed her muscular teammate. "You're gonna need to give us a game-plan!"

"While I really want to be part of this," Adam started, "There's really not much I can help with. It's volleyball."

"Besides, I know how to play volleyball." Cupid said.

"Yeah, like you knew how to write a song…" Charlotte murmured.

Meanwhile, Cho was a bit over to the side. She noticed that the sand on her feet was glowing.

"Jack! Get over here!"

Jack walked over. "Yes?"

"My shoe is glowing… This island is an environmental nightmare!"

"I know." The Christian boy said. "It was a toxic waste dump, remember?"

"I thought they cleaned it up…" Cho sighed. "Why doesn't anybody care about the world they live in?"

Jack put his hand on her shoulder. "I do."

Confession Cam

Cho: He cares. He cares about his world. Our world. And to think… I used to think he'd be a close-minded fool, but now… Now he just seems so… Amazing.

Cupid: I love my life.

* * *

**Killer Bass**

Charlotte heard a rustling from the bushes, and walked over. To her surprise, Chef popped out.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in shock.

"Remember? We have an alliance?"

"It feels like it's been years sense that happened, but… yeah." The control-freak replied. "What of it?"

"Listen… I want you to win!" Chef told her. "And you've lost more than you've won. I will break this loosing streak."

"How, exactly?" Charlotte was started to become more interested than shocked.

"For one, I positioned the sand in your favor…" the camera flashed over to a scene of the court; the Bass side comfortable and sparkling with sand, and the Gophers' covered in rocks and visible mud. "I also put a giant magnet under the Gopher side and a magnet in the ball."

"What?" Charlotte asked. "But that's cheat-"

"Listen here!" Hatchet practically yelled, losing his temper, "You're already losing, you don't have the athlete on your volleyball team, and on top of that, do you _really_ think they forgave you for what Jen and you did to them? Team Captain or not, I _know_ who would be voted off."

Charlotte was shocked, but nodded and went back to her team.

Volleyball Court

"Okay, campers." Chris said. "There will be five rounds. You will rotate each round. If the ball flies outside of the line, no points will be added, and the other team gets it."

"Alright… LET'S DO THIS!" Fox roared, to which his team cheered.

He had himself and Audrey up front, and Jack, Mickey and Vanessa in the back.

"Everyone, get ready!" Charlotte and Cupid were up front; with Austin, Rob and Cho in the back. It was the Gophers' turn to serve the ball, so Vanessa served it.

It went almost to the net…

…And flew back to their side.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Chef:** I… Really didn't think that one through…

* * *

"I am so dumb!: Vanessa exclaimed. "I'm sorry!"

"Aw, don't be sorry." Mickey said, moving closer to her. "It was your first try. Here." He got behind her, grabbed her arms and motioned towards shooting over the net. The ball tried to bounce back, but hit the other side of the net and landed on the ground despite Austin's efforts to dive for it.

"Wow," Vanessa blushed and cleared some hair out of her eyes. "Th-thank you."

"Never thought I'd see the man-magnet blush." Audrey smirked to Fox.

"Hey, Bombshell!" Christina called out from the sidelines. "Focus on the game!" she noticed Derek sitting beside her, and smiled. "And, Derek! I never got to congratulate you on how well you did that egg challenge!"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Terra:** First Christina is messing with mine and Fox's relati- I mean… make-out sessions; and now Vanessa and Mickey? Can't the girl make up her mind on who's home she's wrecking?"

**Derek:** Is EVERY girl on my team going to try to flirt with me? I mean, sure; I was kind of expecting to get a bit more attention from girls… Being that I'd be having to work on a team with them… But Audrey, Vanessa… Now Christina? I mean… I doubt she means anything. I wouldn't care, except that Sam said I "was loved". Who is she talking about?

**Austin:** (Still in the coat)_ It was a hot day, but I was hotter… Not metaphorically. I realize that I am fairly unattractive and smell of sheep. Not the good kind either.

* * *

The team rotated. Vanessa and Rob were now facing each other through the net.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Rob:** It was my chance to redeem myself… After falling for Vanessa, literally, so much; I decided that enough is enough!

**Vanessa:** Poor Rob! He's such a sweet guy! A bit dim… But sweet. I didn't want to manipulate him, but I also didn't want to let my team down. So I decided… the only option was to just be a dignified player! I guess… I should have come to that conclusion earlier, huh?

* * *

"You're not getting to me today, dude!" Rob insisted. "Not even in that wicked bikini that reminds me of the rooms of my old walls as a child, or the countless days eating pizza and spilling the sauce in my rug."

"It's okay, Rob." Vanessa whispered. "I'm going to pose and act flirty and stuff to keep my teammates thinking I'm manipulating you, but you need to just focus on the ball, okay?"

"Rob, pay attention!" Charlotte snapped. The skater stood up straight like a private in BT.

"Now… Serve!" Chris yelled from a lawn chair as Chef, in a dress, fanned him.

It was Mickey's turn to serve now. Charlotte; in a huff; tapped it when it was barely over the net and Vanessa hit it back it. It flew back and hit the ground.

"That's weird..." Derek murmered to himself from the sidelines.

"Hey, Derek..." Terra approached him. Derek screamed.

"AAAAAH! Um... Yes?"

"I was just wondering, sense you're all good with tech stuff and all... If something's up with the ball?"

"Oh, um..." the tech-geek stammered, "Well, I-I was just thinking it-"

"Could you take a look at it?"

"S-Sure."

Terra signalled at Fox, who signalled at Chris for a time-out.

"Hmm?"

The Gophers all gathered around the ball.

"What?" Christina asked in a rude, annoyed tone."

Derek grabbed the ball, and was pulled to the field. There was a loud thud. "Seems like magnetic attraction..." he murmered.

"Ooh, Shorty's got a plan!" Audrey rushed to his side to help him up.

"Not exactly a plan..."

"Then what is it?" Fox spat.

"Yeah," Christina said, "We need this win!"

"Guys!" Jack said. "Give the man his space."

"Yeah, sorry..." Fox growled, as he backed off. Christina scowled.

* * *

**Confession Cam **

**Christina: **How?! How is it that everybody LOVES Jack so much?

* * *

**Killer Bass **

Charlotte looked on, scared out of her mind, and the Gophers dismantling the ball. "Oh..." she murmered, "Screw reversed engineering."

"That sounds painful." Rob felt the need to comment.

Cho sighed, and Cupid smiled.

"He's so helpful... Did you see how he defended Derek?" Cho asked the matchmaker.

"Hey, Cho... I think you and Jack are... swell."

Everyone gave Charlotte an odd look when those words came out of her mouth.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Charlotte:** Look... We're about to loose. I might as well get in good with the other contestants now so I don't get voted off.

* * *

**Volleyball Court **

"Okay..." Chris was now starting to sound a bit peeved. "If we could just get back to the game now..."

Cho picked up the duct-tape-covered ball, and threw it at the Gophers.

"If there's anything I've learned in my hometown... besides how to love Jesus Christ, live a Godly life and help other people," Jack whispered to his team, "It's how that anything can be fixed with ductape."

Derek may have taken the magnet out, but Jack was the one who put the ball back together.

The Bass got the next shot, and the Gophers the next. It was now down to one final match.

However, unlike the other fairly-quick ones, this game was back-and-forth. Rob would hit it, then Vanessa, then Cho, then Jack, then Charlotte... The game just kept going. Fox tried to spike the ball, but Charlotte hit it back up. After a long struggle, the ball landed... No one knew how... The cameras didn't even show who made or missed the shot.

But the Bass had won.

"Bass win!" Chris cheered. "Meet at the campfire in ten... for info on the tie-breaker.

"Yes! We won!" Charlotte hugged Cupid; who was shocked but hugged back. Austin awkwardly waddled over and joined in.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Austin: **What can I say? Sometimes even a loner can get sentimental.

**Christina:** After the game, everone was congradulating Jack on his effort... As if! We need him off of our team, or we'll never have a competetive edge! So I gathered all the Gophers... Plus a _special_ guest... Behind the cabins for a special presentation. As for Jack?

**Jack:** I was asked by Christina to go to the campfire early to save her a spot... I really wanted to meet up with Cho, but I must put myself last. Jesus, Others, Yourself... That spells out "JOY"... In that order. Yeeeeeaaaah...

* * *

**Behind the Cabins for a_ Special_ Presentation**

"Why are we all here?" Fox asked impatiently. "Shouldn't we be working out for the tie-breaker?"

"Yeah..." Cho agreed, somewhat worriedly, "I'm not even on this team."

"You're in safe hands, Cho." Christina thought for a moment. "Hands off, Audrey!"

Audrey; in a pouncing stance over Cho; sighed defeatedly. "Awwww..."

"This is about Mr. Golden-Boy... Jack. Mickey? DVD player." Mickey handed her his small DVD player, and she inserted a disc. "Thanks to Derek for letting me use his computer to burn this." Christina added.

* * *

**Confession Cam **

**Derek: **I... Never told her she could use my computer. Or my shirt as a towel. Or my back as a footstool. Or-

* * *

Christina turned on the DVD player, and the image of Jack in the Confession cam appeared. "It'll be a bit staticy..." the queen bee smirked.

* * *

**Confession Cam **

**Jack:** (With some words a bit staticy; explaining the "...") What do I think of everybody? Well, they're all flawed... not... like me, I... love... hate- them. Terra is very... dirty. Terra... does things that you wouldn't expect girls to do, which I... have a problem with... The... thing about her is her is that thing with Fox... couldn't they maybe tone it down? It... matter too much... Fox is a... delinquent, and... no... more than that. Vanessa, I know she's a very attractive lady, that's... all their is to her. I always liked girls that could get... dirty. Derek is... no... genuis... shy, needs to be... with a... girl, but... not... a genuis. As for Audrey... she's totally crazy! (Laughs) utterly crazy! I know sometimes I feel... dirty... about her, and sometimes she can get a bit handsey, but you know how it is. Christina seems very... happy. It makes me sad to see her like that. And Mickey! I guess my biggest project now is this... no-good two-timer. He's my worst... nutjob... here, besides Cho. Which brings me to Cho! I mean, Crazy, nutjob, liberal, vegan heathen! I... Missionary Date... where Christians date others to lead them to God?... with Cho... You know I... do that! I really hope I can win the money... complaint about my team would have to be.. their... alll... heathen..s... I mean, I'm... above them or their drama. But at the end of the day (Smiles) I'm sorry, I hate... them.

* * *

The team stood, aghast.

"Well, there's the bombshell." Christina said. "The revelation of your Bible-thumper."

"So..." Mickey started to cry... "I was just a project to him?"

"Not cool, man." Fox muttered.

"I do not get dirty!" Terra protested.

"Me either!" Vanessa told the group.

"I am not insane!" Audrey yelled.

"This can't be right..." Derek whispered to himself. Then Audrey grabbed him.

"Derek! You are a genius, no matter what that guy who probably thinks science is a sin thinks!"

Derek, for once, was unphased by a woman's touch. "This can't be right..."

"Cho?" Christina asked the Bass sitting in their midst. "Do you have anything to say?"

Cho simply stared in shock.

"He was just a self-ritious, judgemental, hypocritical jerk!" Mickey proclaimed. "And to think... We did stupid guy stuff together!"

The room went into an uproar, but then got quiet when the door opened and Jack walked in.

"Hello, brothers and sisters." Jack said.

Everyone was silent as Cho got up and approached him. "Good evening, Jack." With that, she left. However, sobbing could be heard in the background. "Cho?"

"You don't deserve to talk to her," Mickey screamed, "You backwater, Bible-thumping hick!" He stormed out as well, followed by all the others...

...Except for Christina.

"What happened?" Jack asked, confused.

"Oh, you know how the world is..." Christina smiled, putting a hand on the Jesus-Freak's shoulder. "Love you then hate you." She then left Jack alone in the area.


End file.
